The Invisible Girl
by CiaraR
Summary: Bella knows she's worthless. Being boring, shy and ugly, she is used to not being worth anyone's attention. So why does it hurt so much when the new guy at school seems to dislike her more than anyone ever has before? Please R&R. Good, bad or indifferent, all are welcome. Story is now complete and I am working on a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N And…we're off!**

EPOV

Where am I again? Oh yeah I'm back in Forks, Washington…again. It's been sixty years since our family was last here, Alice and Jasper weren't with us then. They didn't miss much, the place is still just as dreary and boring as it has always been. Nothing interesting ever happens in Forks.

It just goes to show how bored I have been lately to have forgotten where I even am, I don't usually forget anything. My mind is so numb from boredom recently that I hardly notice what's going on around me anymore. I know Carlisle is worried about me, he thinks I may be depressed. Can vampires get depressed?

Maybe I should make more of an effort with my family, but they are all paired off and I often feel like a spare wheel when I am around them. I don't want to bring down their mood with my 'moping' as Emmet said the other day.

So I pretty much just keep to myself. I can't even bring myself to play my beloved piano anymore-much to Esme's dismay-because all that comes out of me are sad, depressing notes and on occasion I indulge in angry, hateful playing that just pisses everyone off. Rosalie especially, although it can sometimes bring a smile to my lips to hear her mental tirade before she stomps out the door in a tantrum.

So here we are, first day of school in Forks, we have only been here for a few hours and the other students are already annoying the crap out of me. God, these girls are so shallow, all they think about is how they look and how popular they are, and don't get me started on the boys. They spend more time watching the girls strut around than paying attention to their classes.

Alice and I have English together just before lunch so we head to the cafeteria together. Alice is unusually quiet but she is looking ahead to see how Jasper is going to handle today, we had to leave our last home because of a very close call that started a few whispers about our behaviour.

I step in the cafeteria door and the noise - both mental and audible - hits me full on, swiftly followed by the scent of so many humans gathered together in one place. It is quite potent.

"Oh, poor Jasper he's really suffering, I better go over to him" Alice frets. He is already sitting at a table on the far side of the canteen looking like a man in some serious pain. Emmet and Rosalie are there too. Alice quickly grabs some food without looking at it and rushes over to him, thinking about distracting him for a while.

I fill my tray idly while listening to a few people in the queue, I know a few names already from those kids who were in my classes this morning.

_That new guy is yummy, I have _got _to get me some of that – _Jessica Stanley is staring at the back of my head behind me in the queue, Jeez I hope she doesn't keep this up because that crap gets old, fast.

Beside her is another girl thinking lewd thoughts, Lauren Mallory I think her name is _I wonder which one I'll go for first mmm those four look cosy together at their table, what the hell is up with that. Maybe I'll try my luck with this Edward guy. _I tuned out as she started planning what outfit she was going to wear tomorrow to catch my attention. Pathetic.

The boy's thoughts were full of envy as they saw the girls paying us so much attention. They wouldn't be so envious if they knew the truth about what Jasper was thinking right now!

I take a seat at the end of our table and notice that the tables around us are almost empty, no surprise there. People are wary of what we are even if they don't realise it. The only person sitting near us is a slight, brown haired girl at the table next to us.

The girl has her nose stuck in a book as she nibbles on some food. She doesn't look up at all to see us sitting here. Weird, usually people can sense on some level when we are near but she just carries on reading as if she is alone in the room. No one comes to sit with her.

As I am staring at her I see from the corner of my eye some food flying through the air towards the girl. I can't stop it as I would have to move at vampire speed and I don't feel like moving house again so soon because of rumours. The food, it looks like pizza or some other disgusting thing these humans eat, lands on her hair and slides messily down her hidden face landing on her book.

She doesn't even look up as a table full of students erupt into roars of laughter, jumping around and high fiving each other. "Great shot Mike" Jessica laughs.

What the hell? That girl is sitting there not bothering anyone and they decide to humiliate her. While the laughter continues the girl takes tissues from her bag and starts to clean cheese out of her hair. This only makes those obnoxious idiots laugh louder. She puts all the discarded food onto her tray and stands to put it in the trash. She still has not acknowledged the table of idiots.

I don't know why but this makes me extremely angry. The girl is so timid and tiny, frail looking walking with her shoulders hunched. She turns to leave the room and I get my first look at her face, I see that she is embarrassed and I can also see tears in her eyes. But more importantly than any of this I see that she is beautiful. Where did that come from? I never notice girls so why am I sitting here admiring this meek little human?

Jasper brings me out of my inner debate. "Edward what's going on? I can feel….something different from you" He darts his eyes around our table not wanting to give too much away, Jasper is very discrete but Alice will probably get it out of him later. "I'm not sure" I sigh, "Did you see what they did to that girl? It makes me angry"

"Foolish girl should learn to stand up for herself" Rosalie scoffs. "Want me to scare the crap out of those kids" Emmett grins, "Man it would be fun to watch them pee their pants."

"Emmett Cullen you will do no such thing" Rosalie fumes. "These humans are none of our concern, we can't get involved. Why would we even want to?"

I know she's right of course but her attitude still annoys the hell out of me. "Come on it's time for class anyway."

I try, unsuccessfully, not to think of the girl again as I make my way to biology. After the teacher, Mr Banner introduces me he points to a table at the back of the class with the only spare seat in the room. The other occupant at that table causes me to freeze momentarily when I see the now familiar brown hair. Her hair is all I see of course as she is staring intently at something in front of her on the table.

I approach the desk and glance to see what has her rapt attention and se…nothing. She is staring at the empty desk, strange. Just as I am about to sit I am hit with an odour, her odour, which is so strong I have to grip the chair I'm holding so I don't lunge straight for her. Of course the chair won't do much to hold me back. I look around the room quickly to make sure there are no other available spaces, there aren't. "Mr Cullen, is everything alright?" Mr Banner is getting impatient, he wants to start the lesson.

I look back to the girl to see that she is actually looking at me and saw me trying to find another seat, away from her. I might have felt guilty about this if it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to kill her! Instead I shoot her a ferocious glare as I sit down. She blushes scarlet and looks away quickly, I can taste her blush in the air, making me insane.

She must think I am insane. That's when I realise, I have no idea what she thinks…at all. I didn't notice until just this second that I haven't yet heard a single thought from her mind. I listen intently and still get nothing from her. I almost growl in frustration, what is wrong with her? I know she looks like she is staring at nothing but surely she can't be thinking nothing, especially when she blushed.

I don't know what annoys me more, her scent or her silence. It's so frustrating. Pulling my chair as far away from her as I can I spend the rest of the lesson ignoring her as she ignores me and reminding myself not to breathe. As soon as the bell sounds I tear out of the class and don't look back, I've got to get out of here.

BPOV

Will I ever get out of this town? Today started off crap and just got worse as it went on. I didn't sleep well last night, nothing new there, so I was tired this morning walking to school. It was raining hard too but when isn't it here? I was soaked through when I got to school but I was prepared, I keep a spare set of clothes in my locker for when I get this wet. After I changed in the bathroom I made my way to my first class.

I am a good student I study hard, I don't have much else to do. I'm hoping a college, any college will give me a scholarship because it's the only way I'm getting out of this place. Charlie, my dad certainly won't be helping me. Charlie is Chief of Police here in Forks, he doesn't earn much and what little money he makes is mostly spent on beer. He didn't always drink, but when my mom left us he just stopped caring about everything. Including me. She said she didn't want to be a mom, she said she shouldn't have had me. So she left. Whatever.

He doesn't talk to me really, nobody talks to me. I mean I know I'm shy but I'd still like to talk to someone every now and then. I keep thinking I'll get used to it, but I don't. My only chance of a normal life is getting out of here and going where nobody knows what a freak I am.

Lunch was a disaster, again, I think I'm going to have to start eating my lunch in the bathroom again where I can lock myself in. For the most part I am invisible to these people, there is just one group, Lauren and her gang, which insist on making my life even more crap than it already is. I was absolutely mortified in the canteen over Mike's stunt with the pizza. I spent the rest of lunch trying to clean melted cheese from my hair. And trying not to cry.

And now I have this new guy, Edward, who is looking at me as if I stink or something. I saw him search the class for another available seat but had to give up and sit beside me. If he was sitting any further away from me he would be out in the aisle. What did I do to him? I know people don't like me, well usually they just don't even notice I'm there, but what the hell is his problem.

Could I really be that repellent to people that everyone hates me on sight? If I knew what I was doing wrong maybe I could fix it. But I could never work up the courage to ask as I am sure it would just bring more ridicule my way and I have had enough to last me ten lifetimes. To make matters worse he just happens to be the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Great. All I want to do is stare at him but of course I won't do that, I already look like a tomato from the withering look he gave me. I don't want to add insult to injury. I wonder which group he will hang out with, I hope it's not Lauren's. Everyone else just ignores me, but that girl and her friends can be so cruel. I know it really shouldn't make any difference who he befriends, I mean let's face it, it's not going to be me! But I don't want this gorgeous boy picking on me.

When the bell goes Edward all but runs from the class before I even have a chance to gather my books. Wow this is going to be a fun class for the rest of the year.

I head to my personal hell on earth…gym class. Here is where it makes sense to me why nobody wants to know me. I am probably to most uncoordinated person on the planet. I am a klutz plain and simple. Here I understand why no one wants to be my partner, why I'm always picked last and yelled at by the coach. I get it. I just don't understand why people ignore me all the time everywhere else.

An hour, two bruises and a possibly concussed partner later I head for home. As I trek the two miles to Charlie's I cringe when I think of how hard I hit Tyler with that bat. I hope he's ok even though he hangs with Lauren and laughs at me along with the rest of them I still feel bad about almost knocking him out.

The rain has eased of a lot so I'm not quite as wet as this morning when I get home. The house is silent, Charlie must be working or fishing, his cruiser is gone. Not that it matters when he's here because he hardly ever speaks to me anyway. The only difference is the silence when the TV is off when he's not here.

I spend a few hours doing my homework and a bit of studying before I make myself a sandwich. I sit in the silent kitchen surrounded by the cabinets my mother painted before she realised she didn't in fact want a family. I wash my dishes and trudge upstairs for a shower. After I spend a long time under the soothing warm water I dry off and dress in my comfy pyjamas, well really it's a holey old top and ratty sweatpants.

I snuggle under my duvet and take out my book. I am re-reading pride and prejudice, one of my favourites. I open it to the page I left off after the cafeteria incident today. The pages are a little stained with pizza sauce but as the book is falling apart anyway it doesn't really matter. I fall asleep reading and silently praying for a better day tomorrow. Heaven knows they can't get much worse, can they?

**A/N So there you go my first chapter of my first attempt at fanfiction. What do you think? Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Don't hold back I need the criticism to know where I can improve. If its crap tell me! I have a few ideas of where I'm taking this story but I welcome any suggestions. Thanks.**

**C**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for those who reviewed the first chapter.**

**EPOV**

I have to leave, I have to get out of here before I do something I seriously regret. Damn that girl anyway. Why did she have to be here? Why didn't we wait another few years to come here so she would be gone? This is some sick twisted game fate has decided to play on me.

I'm going to see Carlisle to tell him I'm leaving, I think I'll go to Denali. I would even suffer Tanya's unwelcomed amorous thoughts right now than have to deal with the nightmare which awaits me in that biology room.

Carlisle is waiting for me when I arrive at the hospital. "How did you kno…Alice" I sigh. "What did she tell you?"

"Only that you were leaving, she couldn't see you coming back so she panicked and rang me." Carlisle was worried about me, I could hear in his thoughts that he didn't want me to leave like this. _Son, what happened to make you run like this?_

How did I answer? How did I tell my father that he was wrong about me all these years, that I wasn't as strong as he imagined? "There's a girl…" He cocked an eyebrow. "Not like that Carlisle, she's a human girl, but her _scent_." I stopped to gather myself. "It's too much Carlisle, I have to go, I need to get away from her."

_Where did this happen Edward?_

"At school, in a classroom. My God Carlisle I came so close, so close to ruining everything for all of us." I hang my head in shame.

_But you didn't, don't you see? If your thirst was ever going to get the best of you then it would happen when you are off your guard. The fact that this came as such a shock to you means that you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. I am proud of you son._

"But…I…I almost killed her, and she was so quiet and shy, and the other kids bully her…." I trail off not knowing where I am going with this, why does any of that matter to me.

Carlisle tilts his head to the side slightly and gives me an odd look, but he is hiding his thoughts from me. "What are you thinking? Why are you blocking me?"

"I'm wondering what this girl has done to grab your attention when nothing has interested you for years. What is her name?"

Her name? I don't know it, I shrug "I don't know" another raised eyebrow, "I can't hear her thoughts" I mumble quietly, but of course he hears me.

_Well this is new, what do you make of it._

"Honestly? It's really annoying but not nearly as bad as having to sit beside her and smell her delicious scent. I have to go Carlisle.

_Wait Edward, have you considered any other options? Maybe you could change to another class, is it just the one you share? _I nod yes. _Well then maybe the situation can be managed, try to change class, or maybe even use the one class to get accustomed to her scent, this will make you stronger for the future._

"Do you expect me to test your theory on this girl?" I almost shout "Carlisle what if I fail? I'd never be able to live with myself." I get an image of the girl lying lifeless in my arms and it make my already cold body feel colder still. I can't do this to her, she seems to have a crap enough life as it is.

_I have faith in you Edward, I know you can do this. I wouldn't put this girl's life in your hands if I didn't fully believe you could handle it. Please don't leave us Edward, we plan on staying here for a while and our family isn't complete without you in it._

I am humbled by Carlisle's thoughts about me but I still feel he has too much faith in me. "Ok Carlisle I'll stick around, for now, but if it gets to be too much for me, then I have to leave"

Carlisle is so relieved he is grinning, I can't allow him to be so confidant in me only to fail so I vow to myself that I will stay away, far away from this girl. After a few more words of encouragement from Carlisle that I don't deserve I head out to hunt. I need as much help as I can get for school tomorrow. I'm not going home tonight because I can't explain this to my family yet, I'll go back in the morning.

**BPOV**

I awake groggily from another restless night of sleep. While I stumble to the bathroom I ponder, yet again, why it is I have such trouble sleeping. It's probably a combination of all the shit in my life I spend so long trying to bury inside that it has free reign at night while I'm asleep giving me constant nightmares and sleepless nights.

Last night's dream though wasn't the usual getting chased or falling down a deep hole only to wake up sweating and breathing hard tangled in my sheets. No, I wouldn't be that lucky. Last night I dreamt of him, Edward. We were alone in the biology class sitting at our desk and when I looked at him he was staring hatefully at me when he suddenly stood up and walked away. I called after him to stop but he ignored me so I followed him. He then turned on me snarling "Stay. Away. From. Me." He growled at me. I flinched back from the anger in his tone and on his features while he turned on his heel and strode out the front door of the school not once looking back. That's when I woke up, I couldn't understand the disappointment I felt at how much Edward hated me in his dream, I mean, it's just a dream right?

But I know there's more to this, it's the fact that I know Edward doesn't like me. I could see it in the disdainful looks he gave me at school. Still though I'm used to people ignoring me and not liking me, even my own parents can't stand the sight of me and that hardly bothers me anymore. If it wasn't for Lauren's group making fun of me I would swear I was invisible. So why does it hurt so much when Edward does the same? I decide to push these thoughts aside because I know I will never have the courage to voice any of my questions.

After I get ready for school I head downstairs for breakfast. Charlie is already gone to work so I sit alone at the kitchen table and eat a bowl of cereal. Halfway to school it starts to pour rain so I have to hurry the rest of the way there. I'm just rushing in the school gate when I catch the toe of my boot on a curb and go sprawling onto the wet ground. Great. I don't really hurt myself, just a few scratches on my hands and knees, but my clothes are filthy and drenched, I curse under my breath when I remember that I used my spare set of clothes from my locker yesterday and forgot to replace them. So now I am going to be stuck in dirty, wet jeans for the day, at least I can take off my coat in the school.

I get up quickly gathering my stuff and looking around to see who has witnessed my embarrassment. A few are laughing at me but most aren't even looking at me, I suppose they are used to my clumsiness by now. But then I spot a small group of perfect looking people across the car park staring at me. They are standing beside a shiny silver Volvo. To my dismay I see Edward with them and he is glaring at me. I quickly take in the people he is with. There are two girls, both very beautiful but in very different ways. One is a petite little thing with spiky black hair. She has delicate features and a tiny little waist. The other girl is absolutely stunning. I have a pain in my gut when I look at her, she makes me feel so inferior. She is tall with long blond hair and the most stunning features that it would be an injustice to compare her to the most beautiful models. The boys are more than handsome too, one of them is huge, his whole body is wrapped in thick muscle. He has short dark hair and a really pleasant face, like he could burst into a grin at any moment. The other boy is much leaner but is tougher looking somehow. He is taller than the other boy and their expressions are like night and day. Whereas the big guy looks pleasant and happy he looks almost angry or as if he is in pain maybe.

And then there is Edward, sigh, he looks even more beautiful than he did yesterday. Edward has perfect features and the cutest messy bronze coloured hair. He is tall and sinewy, athletic looking. He has the most gorgeous topaz eyes. Strange I didn't notice that yesterday, but then I did only glance at him. Those eyes were currently staring daggers at me which made me blush and scurry away.

In the bathroom I try to clean up the best I can but it's no use, my clothes will dry and the scratches will stop bleeding soon, but there is nothing I can do about the dirt caked into the knees of my jeans and the front of my coat.

I stop scrubbing my knees with the wadded up tissue in my hand and look at myself in the bathroom mirror. I am so plain. I have boring brown hair that hangs halfway down my back and I'm so pale. Come to think of it the Edward and his family were with were all extremely pale as well, not that it made a difference to their beauty. Paleness didn't look good on me, I look almost sickly. My features are average at best, my eyes are a little too big for my heart shaped face as are my lips. I am quite slim but in a soft kind of way, I'm not very toned.

I look away from my image in disgust, is it really any wonder why I am invisible here? There is nothing interesting about my appearance or my character. I am just a boring, mousy plain Jane that will never be loved by anyone. My eyes fill with tears and I scrub them away quickly, there's no point feeling sorry for myself. It is what it is.

I don't see Edward again before lunch. I do however hear an awful lot about him and his family. News travels fast in Forks. Apparently Jessica's mother met Edward's mother in town and they got chatting. If Jessica's mom is half as nosy as Jessica is then she will have pumped every last drop of information she could get out of Edward's mom.

No one has told me anything directly of course but I heard plenty of conversations around me between and even during some classes. The new family has caused quite a buzz at the school. From what I heard, the other people I saw with Edward were his brothers and sisters. They were all fostered by Dr and Mrs Cullen and lived outside of town. Anyone who has shared a class with any of them said they were home-schooled and are all ridiculously intelligent. Every girl I have heard talking today has been crushing on the boys, especially Edward. I have even heard whispered conversations of how they are going to attract their attention.

I wouldn't mind so much if Edward was treating everyone as badly as he was treating me. But he wasn't. Everyone keeps gushing about how polite they all are. I don't know about the others but I find that hard to believe when it comes to Edward.

I skip the cafeteria today because once Lauren and Mike start on me it's best to avoid them for a few days until they forget about me and move on to torture someone else. I brought a sandwich from home and I decide to sneak into my biology class early so I can eat in peace and read my book before class starts.

I can't concentrate on the pages in front of me though because my mind keeps wandering back to Edward Cullen. I am starting to annoy myself now though because I'm thinking about him way too much. Why does his attitude bother me so much? I usually pay about as much attention to people as they do to me, which is not a lot. I still can't understand why every time he glares at me I get a pain in my chest. Do I want him to like me? That's a stupid question though, when would that ever even be an option.

One thing in all of this mess is sure though, there is no way Edward is spending any of his time thinking about me.

**EPOV**

Why can't I stop thinking about this girl? It's driving me insane. When I saw her fall this morning coming into school I had a strange urge to go help her up. What the hell was that all about? The urge to help her made me angry and when she looked over at me I was glaring at her which made me feel guilty, but what else can I do? I vowed to myself not twenty four hours ago to stay away from this girl but here I am not five minutes into the school day and I'm already fighting myself.

Did she hurt herself though? I growl at myself for my wayward thoughts earning strange looks from my family who looked first at me then curiously at the girl. I blocked their thoughts because I couldn't deal with their curiosity right now. They know something is up with me but my mood today is enough of a warning for them not to ask me about it yet. The only one taking all this lightly is Alice who just grins and winks at me before she prances of to her first class.

The day passes by slowly, it grates on my nerves like nails being dragged on a blackboard. I am plagued by thoughts of…Bella. I try to block out everything but I couldn't help it when some of the boys in my third period calculus class were laughing about her falling this morning. If they had seen her fall, why didn't they help her up? I can't criticize because I didn't exactly race across the lot to help her either. This frustrates me. I ask myself for the millionth time why any of this even bothers me.

Maybe it is because I can't read her mind, the mystery of her brain is surely the only reason for my…obsession with her. I know that if I could read her mind the chances are that there would be nothing remotely interesting there but the not knowing is driving me nuts. What does she think of me? She is surely afraid of me after yesterday. Good. I'm relieved, aren't I?

She didn't show up for lunch today, not surprising after yesterday's incident I suppose. This makes me angry with both those idiot kids and with myself. Because now I'm worried that she might be going hungry. Damn it anyway.

I decide to head to biology class early to prepare myself for when Bella comes in but I am equally irritated and delighted to see she is already seated at our table at the back of the room with her nose stuck in a book. The fact that I am happy to see her takes me off guard, I will have to analyse this later, but for now I am too preoccupied with trying to deal with her delicious scent to worry about anything else.

I am standing silently at the door watching her when she must sense I'm there because she looks up suddenly and sees me. She blushes and puts her head straight back down. I am so early that she is alone in the class, did she spend the entire lunch hour in here?

As I make my way to our desk I decide that I might say hello to her today, maybe I can change her opinion of me a little. She doesn't look up again as I take my seat. I glance quickly at her tattered book and recognise a page from Pride and Prejudice and decide maybe I can use this as a reason to talk to her.

I draw in a tiny breath to allow me to speak, and I inhale her scent which is impossibly much stronger than yesterday. I immediately stop breathing and go rigid in my seat. What the hell? How did her scent increase so much? She turns a page of her book and that is when I notice the scrapes on her hands that have not healed yet. Probably from her fall this morning.

This is too much. I can't think. I can't breathe. I can only react. Before I know what I have done I have run from the class at a speed that would put an Olympic athlete to shame. I think of nothing but my need to get away. Only after I stop outside the school do I realise what I have done. I have just shown Isabella Swan a side to me which is definitely not human.

**A/N Thanks for reading guys. Please review I'd like to know what you all think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

What in the world was that? Okay maybe I'm seeing things but Edward just ran out of here like the place was on fire. No he didn't just run, what he did was much too fast to be…human. I'm not too sure where I'm going with this thought but he definitely is not normal. One second he was sitting there and the next he was just gone.

The room has started filling up now and nobody else seems to have seen anything odd. I don't know what to think, his actions are so strange. Mr Banner starts the class but I can't concentrate on anything he is saying. I am staring out the window when I spot Edward walking to his car, at a much more normal pace. He gets in and just sits there still as stone, not moving a muscle. The more I see of this boy the stranger his behaviour seems to get.

"Miss Swan…Miss Swan, hello am I distracting you?" Crap Mr Banner is trying to get my attention and I am so busy watching Edward Cullen I didn't hear him. I blush scarlet "Sorry sir, what did you ask me" I whisper. "Oh don't let me take you away from your more important business, Isabella. When you are finished staring at Mr Cullen out the window perhaps you can re-join us."

Oh. God. No. This is so embarrassing, now everybody knows who I was looking at. I can hear sniggering from Mike who shares this class with me. They will never let me live this down. Sure enough by the end of class I have gotten no fewer than three notes from Mike ridiculing me for staring at Edward. He is making fun of me and is threatening to tell the whole school I have a crush on Edward. I know this is pathetic but I don't want Edward to think that I like him when he hates me so much he can't even sit beside me.

Maybe I can plead with Mike later to not say anything, although there is probably no point because the whole class heard Mr Banner I'm sure a few people will be talking about this. I hate high school.

When I get to gym I have myself convinced the whole school is laughing at me for thinking I might have a change with someone like Edward, even though I know there hasn't been enough time yet for the story to circulate. I don't look up from the floor to check if anyone is looking at me funny as hurriedly change into my gym clothes.

Today in gym was even more of a disaster than yesterday. I was so distracted by my errant thoughts that I tripped over my own feet and twisted my ankle badly. I spent the rest of gym on the side lines with an ice pack on my swollen ankle. I refused to go to the nurse, it's not too bad I hope.

I realise on my walk home that my ankle is worse than I thought. It is throbbing before I am even half way home and I'm not sure if I can walk the rest of the way. I don't have a phone to call for help. Who would I call anyway, Charlie? Yeah right. At least it hasn't rained for a few hours. I sit on the edge of the damp sidewalk for a while to rest my ankle. I take off my shoe, it is feeling a bit tight now because I think my foot might be swelling as well as my ankle.

After another few minutes I decide to give walking another go but as I go to put on my shoe it won't fit. How in the name of God did it swell so much in only a few minutes? I put my shoe in my bag and manage to stand with a great deal of difficulty. I put a little weight on my foot and quickly lift it up again as I yelp in pain. I still have over a mile to go before I get home and I have no idea how I am going to get there. Just as I think this it starts to rain again. I feel like sitting back on the ground and bursting into tears. Maybe I can hop home on one foot, it won't be so bad if I can lean on something but the rest of the way home there are mostly bushes that I would fall into if I tried to lean on them.

I am still contemplating what I should do when a car pulls to a stop beside me. A shiny silver car. When I see the lone occupant of the car my jaw almost hits the deck. And when he says "Get in" I nearly pass away on the spot.

**EPOV **

That was way too close for comfort. When I smelled Bella's fresh blood it was all I could do not to kill her on the spot so I did the only thing I could, I ran away. I decide to wait in my car until school finished for the day. Why did I think I was strong enough to handle this, human blood is always a problem for us but Bella's fresh blood is enough to drive me to insanity.

But as I am contemplating my actions I realise that if I was going to hurt Bella surely this would have been the time I would have failed. I am so confused, I have all of these conflicting thoughts swirling around inside my head about Bella. On the one hand I know I should avoid her but on the other I can't stop thinking about her. Even now I am wondering what she thinks of me. She must have noticed that I am something different to her, that I am a freak.

For the first time I am worried that _she_ might not like _me_, that she may go out of her way to avoid me now. I get a strange ache in my chest at the thought. But how can I be around her when I want to kill her so badly. Do I want to kill her though? I realise that I don't, I know that killing her would cause me unnatural pain but I still can't understand these…feelings I am having for her.

I know that the more time I spend around humans the more desensitized I am to their scent and if I am around a particular human for any prolonged amount of time I become almost oblivious to their particular scent. Could this work with Bella? Can I risk her life to test my theory? I know the answer to my question before I even think it because even now I am wondering where she is, if she is safe and whether she is at least happy at home because she certainly isn't happy at school.

School finishes while I am pondering my decision. By the time my siblings reach the car I have made up my mind. I am going to look for Bella after school. I don't say a word about this to anyone in the car as I speed home to drop them off. When we get home everyone except Alice gets out and head to the house. "She seems really nice Edward, I like her a lot" I listen to her words and know she has had visions of Bella but she is blocking them from me. This frustrates me "What are you hiding Alice? What have you seen?" She just shrugs "Not much, but she is walking home now in the rain…so you had better hurry, you don't want her to get sick, do you?"

Bella sick? The idea fills me with dread, no I don't want her to get sick she seems so frail as it is I don't think she could fight off a bad illness. Sensing my sudden impatience Alice quickly exits the car and I go looking for Bella. I go back to the school to pick up her scent and follow it from there, I have to stop a few times to get out of the car to make sure I am still on the right track. This would be much easier if I could just read her mind.

I round a corner to see Bella sitting on the curb with her shoe off and she seems to be inspecting her foot. I pull in where she can't see me and watch her. She is having trouble putting on her shoe and I watch, fascinated, as she shoves her shoe into her schoolbag and stands up awkwardly. I know she is clumsy but I can see something is not quite right with her. When she puts her foot on the ground only to lift it again quickly after a cry of pain it is all I can do not to run straight over and pick her up so she won't be in so much pain.

Bella is standing there obviously trying to figure out what to do when all of a sudden the heavens open and it starts to pour rain. My chest constricts as I see her face, she looks so defeated, and I can see the tears in her eyes from here. It is too much for me and before I know it I drive over to her and rolling down the window I tell her to get in. I would get out to assist her but of course I cannot touch her. This thought makes me frown.

She looks so shocked I want to laugh. She looks up and down the street as if to see if I am talking to someone else. "Bella get in the car" hmm I like the way her name sounds on my lips. She seems reluctant but slowly climbs into the car.

"Thank you" her whisper is so quiet even I, with my vampire senses, can barely hear her. I can however here her furiously beating heart. Is she afraid? I glance at her out of the corner of my eye to see that she is blushing. She does this a lot, does she do it with everyone or is it just me? Strangely, I like the thought of being able to make her blush. The rain was so heavy that she is already soaked from the few minutes she was standing in it. Will she get sick now, I frown at the thought. I don't take much notice of human's wellbeing so I'm not sure how easily the get sick. They all seem so weak to me.

Why is she walking home alone anyway? She is hurt and it rains all the time here. Most of the kids either drive or take the bus. Could she not have rung someone for a lift?

I have so many questions I don't know where to start, so I say nothing. I wait for her to speak but after telling me where she lives she stays silent. I pull up outside her house and the silence is killing me I have to say something. "How is your foot?" Lame.

"It…it's my ankle, I fell in gym class." Blush. "I'm not sure I thought it was ok but now I don't know." She bites her lip as she looks down at it. Just as her hand reaches for the door handle I make a decision. Before she can open the door I drive away. She looks at me sharply "Where are we going?" "To see my father, he is a doctor at Forks hospital." I don't give her a chance to refuse as I speed through the town.

**BPOV**

I hate hospitals. But my ankle is so painful now after I walked on it so much I really am worried about it. I want to tell Edward I am ok and will go to the hospital by myself but as I have no way of getting there I just sit back in my seat and try not to freak out at his lunatic driving.

I want to ask him so many questions, but I am afraid to open my mouth in case all my thoughts spill out at once and he gets angry with me again. This is the first time since I've met Edward that he hasn't seemed irritated by my presence. He probably just feels sorry for me because I'm injured. But still, it's nice. I know there is something…off about him but how do you tell someone you don't think they are completely human? I could be thrown into the funny farm. Anyway who am I to judge anyone, I'm probably weirder than him and I don't even know what he is!

I climb awkwardly out of the car only to see Edward has already gone into the hospital without me. I try to hobble along, wincing and hissing at the pain when all of a sudden Edward comes back out the door with a wheelchair. I think about refusing but a particularly vicious stab of pain through my foot has me sitting into the chair gratefully. "Thanks"

"You're welcome, Bella" I find I am liking the sound of my name coming from his mouth way too much. I had better be careful around him before I make a fool out of myself. He will find out soon enough about the rumour that will spread around the school about my 'crush' on him. I want to laugh it off but I have already realised that I do indeed have a crush on Edward Cullen. It's more than a crush, I think. Not that I have any experience with boys but I have observed the girls at school and how they profess their undying 'love' a boy one week only to move on to someone else when the novelty wears off. I could never be like that with Edward, he is not the kind of boy you just 'get over'. None of this matters at the end of the day because the gorgeous Edward doesn't even like me.

I am surprised and delighted to see that I don't have to wait long to be seen by the doctor. Dr Carlisle Cullen is a very handsome man, he doesn't look old enough to be a doctor let alone a parent of five teenagers, even if they are adopted. He gently examines my ankle and sends me for x-rays. Edward stays with me while I wait for the results.

"Edward you don't have to stay with me, its ok. Surely you have better things to be doing than hanging around here, with me" I try to smile but I don't think it works because Edward gives me a pained expression. "I don't mind Bella, I'll wait and bring you home"

"I'm sure I can ring Charlie…my dad to come get me." I hope.

"I honestly don't mind, but if you want to ring your father to tell him what happened you can use my phone" he hands me a fancy little phone and I fumble with it as I dial Charlie's number at the station. I should probably tell him in case he gets home and wonders where his dinner is.

"Hello, Chief Swan."

"Hi Dad. I'm in the hospital, nothing major I just fell in gym again."

Charlie sighs "Bella you are so careless, I'm working till late tonight so I'll see you tomorrow."

With that said Charlie hangs up without even asking how I am or saying goodbye. I am mortified, what does Edward make of the conversation. I look up at him and he looks…angry. "Thanks for the phone." I say as I hand it back, Edward is careful not to touch me as he takes it, odd. I'm just glad he couldn't hear Charlie's lack of interest in me, that would just be too humiliating to bear.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Dr Cullen comes back with my x-rays, he really is such a nice man. "Well Isabella th…" "Bella" Edward interrupts, "She prefers Bella." My jaw must be on the floor, how did he know that? Probably because that's what people call me. But who has he been talking to about me. Dr Cullen continues like Edward hasn't opened his mouth "the good news is there is no break, but you did sprain it quite badly and the walking you did really didn't help the situation. You will have to rest your leg as much as possible for the next few days and I am going to give you crutches to help you get around in school and at home. But there is to be no walking long distances." Carlisle smiled at me and said there would be a nurse in to bandage me up and then I was free to go.

This news wasn't as bad as I feared but still I wondered how I was going to manage getting to and from school. There was no way Charlie would help me. I could always take a few days off, but I can't chance falling behind in any of my classes if I am to have any hope of escaping this town with a scholarship I have to keep my grades up. I would just have to leave the house earlier because getting to school on crutches was going to be a slow process.

Half an hour later I was good to go, crutches and all. Edward watched as I awkwardly tried to get a handle on how to use the blasted things. I finally managed to hobble to the car and Edward drove me home. "Thanks for today Edward, I really appreciate you helping." "That's ok I was glad I could help" God I hate this strained politeness between us I need to just confront it head on. "Look Edward, I know you don't like me so don't worry, I won't tell anyone at school what you have done for me. There is no need to be embarrassed to be seen with me, I won't come near you when others are around. I understand that you don't want to talk to me in school. I get it. I mean why would you…I mean…just thank you for today" I have to stop now before I completely humiliate myself with my rambling, no more painkillers for me. We are stopped outside my house now so I open the door to clamber out.

"Bella" I barely hear Edwards whisper but when I look at him he looks so pained. Great now I've made him feel bad. I try for what I think is a bright smile and am confused when he looks momentarily stunned. I take advantage of his silence and climb out of the car. I struggle up to the door and manage to fish my keys out of my bag. I don't look back but I haven't heard his car leave, I close the door behind me and peep out the keyhole to see him finally pull away. I lean back on the door and abruptly burst into tears.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to everyone who is following my story, you have no idea how much it means to me. And I love my reviewers...you guys rock! Don't be afraid to PM me if you have any suggestions about the plot. I'm open to ideas. **

**EPOV **

Bella lies back on the hospital bed with her eyes closed. I know she in pain and it is killing me. I take the opportunity to study her face while her eyes are closed. It hits me again how beautiful she is. Thick chestnut hair surrounds her sweet face, she has gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, now closed, and the prettiest soft pink lips I have ever seen. Staring at those lips I can feel an alien stirring deep inside, I almost feel…warm. It's a crazy notion. I know that I noticed her beauty before but I tried so hard to block everything about her that I refused to acknowledge my feelings.

My feelings. How do I feel? Her presence affects me so entirely that I can't think straight when she is around. I think about her all the time, worry that she is ok constantly. I hate the fact that she seems to be all alone. And I seriously want to do damage to those who bully her, hurt her. I freeze suddenly with overwhelming rage at the thought of someone hurting her. I would annihilate anyone who laid a finger on Bella…my Bella. Is this _love_? Do I love Bella? The answer slams into me like a freight train. Yes…yes of course I love her, I would do anything, give anything for her.

But how do I deal with this, there is no way I can act on my feelings. That would be impossible. But I will do anything I can to protect her and keep her safe, especially from me! I notice I am already able to bear her scent much more than I thought I ever would and I am happy with the progress but I must not get over confident. I need to be around her as much as possible for this to happen.

What does she think of me? I don't think she fears me but she certainly cannot trust me after what she has seen. Why has she never questioned me? I am going to have to do everything I can to earn her trust. I will be absolutely devastated if she wants nothing to do with me. If this is her choice I don't know what I will do.

When Carlisle tells her not to walk around much I swear I don't need to read her mind because her thoughts are clear on her face. She is wondering how she is going to get to school. No doubt her father will be no help. I was seething when I listened to her phone call. What parent can treat their child that way? Does he not care about her at all? What about her mother? Bella never mentioned her. Now I am frustrated again, I feel a need to know everything about her. I will ask her tomorrow while I am bringing her to school.

She seems awkward with me on our way to her house. I am still working out how to approach her after my epiphany. I can't just blurt out my feelings for that would surely scare her away. But when she starts to tell me there's no need to be embarrassed to be seen with her because she won't tell anyone, that she understands why I should hate her I feel like someone is crushing my long dead heart. Does she have no idea how perfect she is, how proud I would be if she would consider me a friend?

I am about to correct her assumptions when she shoots me a smile so beautiful that the words die in my throat. She has never smiled at me like this before and I am glued to my seat in shock at how stunning she looks. Before I can gather my wits she is out of the car and hobbling up the path to her house. I am still sitting here like an idiot when she goes inside so I drive away, still in shock at my reaction to her smile.

By the time I get home my mood has changed to one of self-loathing. Why didn't I correct her assumption that I wouldn't want to be seen with her? She now believes it to be true. She believes I hate her. It is killing me that I won't see her until the morning, the first thing I am doing is telling her she is wrong. My family are all busy with their own pursuits, Rose and Emmet are getting busy in the garage, _that_ I do not need to hear so I decide to hunt again this evening, it can't hurt. When I have had my fill and am about to head home I decide on the spur of the moment to run by Bella's house. I just want to make sure she is okay.

There aren't many houses in Bella's street, just a few here and there, their backyard leads right up into the woods. The street is silent as everyone is in bed at this hour so I quickly scale the side of her house and freeze when I realise I am outside Bella's bedroom window. Before I can assess my actions too closely I have opened her window and slipped silently into her bedroom. I feel guilty for invading Bella's personal space but my curiosity overrides my better judgement. I glance around her room which seems very sparse. Aren't girls supposed to have lots of stuff? Alice and Rosalie certainly do. Bella has little more that her bed, locker a wardrobe and an old shabby rocking chair in the corner. There are no pictures on the walls of family or friends. This makes me sad, she doesn't seem to have anyone at all. The only things I can see cluttering the place are a large number of books.

I freeze when I hear her moaning in her sleep. Bella doesn't sleep soundly she is tossing and turning in the bed which is obviously hurting her ankle as she whimpers in her sleep. I hate that I can do nothing to help her so I take a seat in the rocking chair and settle in to watch her for the night. I no longer feel relaxed if I am not in her presence. After about half an hour Bella seems to settle down and fall into a deeper sleep which in turn calms me down. That is until an hour later when I hear Charlie's car coming down the road. Charlie's thoughts seem fuzzy around the edges, he is not making coherent mental images. Just as I am wondering if he is similar to Bella he stumbles in the front door.

"Shit" he slurs. I catch more than his scent floating up the stairs, I can smell alcohol. Was the Chief of Police driving around town in his cruiser, drunk? What the hell? He makes his way upstairs and I can hear him sliding along the wall to keep himself upright. I am afraid he is going to wake Bella he is making so much noise. She doesn't as much as stir in the bed. Is she so used to his behaviour that she sleeps right through it? Charlie closes his bedroom door and from the sounds of it he flops onto the bed, fully clothed, and is snoring within seconds. I spend the rest of the night seething over his behaviour.

Just as the sky was brightening I decide to go home to change so I'll be back on time to bring Bella to school. Everyone except Carlisle is at the house when I get home, he is at the hospital. I don't need my mind reading ability to know that Alice has told them all about Bella, it is written all over their faces. Their expressions range from anger to absolute bliss. Rosalie of course is in a rage shouting abuse at me in her head, most of her language would make a sailor blush. Jasper is confused, he has sensed my mixed feelings towards Bella. He can feel my love for her but he just can't understand how I could love a human. I laugh "Don't ask me Jas, I don't know how it happened either"

"Please don't misunderstand Edward I'm happy for you, I just can't see how it will work" I frown because I spent half the night thinking the same thing but it's too late now, I'm in too deep to turn back. Rosalie scoffs "of course it won't work out, it'll end in disaster and then we'll have to move. Jeez Edward you are so selfish." I just tune her out because if I listen to her I will lose my temper and that will cause Emmett to get involved which wouldn't be fair to him.

Speaking of Emmett, he is grinning at me and shaking his head. _Insane, Eddie boy you are a glutton_ _for punishment. When are we meeting the human? _I roll my eyes "She doesn't even know what we are, Emmett how can I bring her here?

"Oh honey, you can bring her here if you want. I will make sure everyone behaves" Esme shoots Emmett a warning look. "I would love to meet her" She looks so happy for me I want to groan "Esme please, I haven't even spoken to her about any of this yet, she may run a mile when I try to talk to her." "Tsk of course she won't Edward, surely she can see what a catch you are."

Just as I am about to flee the room Alice bounds down the stairs squealing in her excitement. "Quick Edward or you'll be late picking Bella up for school" she trills while pushing me towards the stairs so I can get dressed. "Rose can drive today."

I make it to Bella's with a few minutes to spare as I can hear her moving around inside the house, it sounds like she is having trouble with the crutches. I sigh, the girl would give me a heart attack worrying about her if that wasn't impossible.

**BPOV**

I don't know what was worse when I woke this morning, the pain in my ankle or the hunger pain in my stomach. I wasn't hungry when I got home because I was so upset. I went to my room to lie on my bed. By the time I was hungry it just seemed like too much effort to manoeuvre my way around trying to fix myself something to eat. Also I was exhausted after the events of the day and just wanted to sleep so I got into bed and fell into a fitful sleep. I was tangled in my sheets when I woke but strangely I had no bad dreams last night. I heard Charlie's snore as I passed his room but I wasn't surprised, it was still quite early, I usually am not up for another hour at least.

I had to give in and take some Tylenol after my breakfast as I needed all the help I could get if I was going to make it the two miles to school on my crutches. Before I went to sleep last night I promised myself that I would no longer pine over Edward, I would have to get over him.

It was clear yesterday when he didn't disagree with me that he doesn't intend on having anything to do with me. The ache in my chest over the whole situation will surely disappear, eventually. So when I open my front door and see Edward waiting for me in my driveway I am certain I am seeing things. I am approaching the car, sure it will disappear at any moment when for the second time in as many day Edward rolls down the window and tells me to "get in".

I am speechless as Edward drives away, I barely remember getting into the car. The most shocking thing of all is the fact that Edward is smiling at me. Oh God, that smile, I'm finished. How can I not notice this perfect specimen of humanity? Edward eventually breaks the silence "Good morning Bella, how are you today. I hope the ankle is better." He looks so genuinely concerned that I melt a little. "It's fine thank you." I squeak.

"About yesterday" he starts, "I have to tell you that you are wrong, I could never hate you." He looks straight into my eyes and looks so sincere that I find myself believing him. He continues "I knew you would attempt to walk to school today, despite Carlisle's warning." I blush. "So I decided I would drive you while your ankle is hurt."

"Edward, you don't hav…." "No, I don't have to help you, but I want to so don't bother protesting because it's happening Bella." He sounds so serious I decide not to protest because I'm sure it will do me no good so I relax into the seat and enjoy the first lift I have ever gotten to school. Of course the ride doesn't last long due to Edward's insane motoring skills. So we find ourselves in the school parking lot with almost an hour to spare before class starts and I don't know whether he wants me to stay or get out of his car.

"So, Bella we have time before class starts" he says with a grin and I can't help but feel like he planned it his way, I just can't understand why. "Maybe we can get to know each other, tell me about yourself. I want to know everything."

**A/N Thanks for reading. And don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

" Umm, there's not much to tell, I really am a boring person." What does he want from me? I'm afraid that this is some kind of joke and I am going to get to school and everyone is going to be there waiting to make fun of me. I don't want to say too much because I don't think I could handle it if Edward made a fool out of me.

"I find that hard to believe, let's start small. What's your favourite colour?"

I stare at him. Is he serious? What could he possibly learn about me from such an inane question? I decide to tell him the truth, at least he's not asking personal questions. "Brown"

"Brown?" he says it like it is a question, I grin as I see that he doesn't believe me.

"Yes, today at least, it changes from day to day." I see him try to digest this answer but he surprises me when looks me in the eyes and nods. "Yes I like brown too, its…warm." His answer makes me blush for some reason.

"Favourite flower?" I sigh and before I have a chance to answer he gives me a questioning look. "What?" "Do you not like my questions Bella?" "It's not that, I just didn't expect them to be so…about _me_." This surprises him "But I want to know everything about you Bella." "Why?"

"Because I find you fascinating, and I want to be your friend if possible." Now I'm really suspicious, there is no way in this world that someone like _him _would ever choose to be friends with someone like _me_. I laugh "No you don't, and there is nothing remotely fascinating about me, I am entirely ordinary, boring really." I am blushing furiously as I tell him this, nobody wants to admit their shortcomings out loud, not to someone they barely know and certainly not to someone as perfect as Edward Cullen.

My answer seems to upset him. "Why would you think that Bella?" How do I answer his question without making me look like a pathetic fool? There really is nothing for it, maybe if I just tell him about me he will get over his brief curiosity and move on. As much as I'd love for him to actually like me, I know it's impossible, so why prolong the inevitable? The more I am with him the more I don't ever want to let him go. The longer I am around him the more it is going to hurt me when he's gone.

"Look Edward I know boys like you don't find girls like me interesting so I am trying to figure out what's really going on here. Do you feel sorry for me? Are you trying to make up for the way you treated me when we first met? Or am I some kind of pet project for you? Are you trying to fix the broken girl?" Damn it I can feel myself tearing up. My breath hitches as I try to stop the sob that is trying to escape my throat. Edward looks like he is in pain. I reach for the door handle, maybe I can make it to the bathroom before I break into full blown sobbing.

"Bella" his whisper is so soft, so full of genuine pain that I turn back to look at him. "Is that how you think I see you?" Unable to speak I just nod. "I don't, not at all. Please believe me Bella" His eyes are pleading with me to believe him. I can't sense any lie in his statement and his face is the picture of sincerity. I am so confused, I don't know what to think so I just blurt out "Is it because you don't want me to tell people about your family?"

His face instantly changes, it's like the shutters come down and he is hiding behind a mask. "What do you mean?" Now his voice is harsh and I flinch back from his coldness but I've started now so I might as well explain myself. "I know there is something…different about you. I've seen things I can't explain, your speed, your skin colour, how your eyes change colour and how your entire family is ridiculously intelligent beyond their years. And sometimes…sometimes when you are talking to someone you stare at them so intently, like you are hearing more than the words they are speaking to you." I stop because Edward has gone completely rigid, he is like a statue. Is he okay? I reach out to touch his arm but he yanks back suddenly, he obviously doesn't want me to touch him. Not really behaviour from someone who claims to want to be my friend.

When he still has not spoken after a few minutes I have to reassure him I won't spread any rumours. "Don't worry Edward I won't tell anyone, honestly who would I tell?" I try to laugh but it sounds more like a sob. "So you see, you don't have to pretend any more, you can go back to ignoring me now. You can trust me, I promise." I reach for the handle again.

He snaps out of his stupor at my last comment. "No Bella, please, don't leave. I'm not pretending, I swear, you just caught me by surprise is all. Nobody has ever noticed our differences before. I don't know what to say."

My heart jumps at his statement. Could it really be true? I don't want to hope too much, if I allow myself to hope and it turns out he is lying to me it would crush me. "So you really want to be my friend?" I blush as I hear the hopefulness in my voice. "Yes Bella, I would like that very much." I allow myself a small smile and he reciprocates with a huge grin of his own which sends my heart flying in my chest. His grin gets bigger which makes me wonder if he can hear it. That would be embarrassing.

Edward cocks his head to the side while he stares at me. "If you noticed something different about me why didn't you say something? You've never mentioned it. I thought you would have asked me questions."

"Well…you were so angry with me before, and you never spoke to me. Then when you finally started speaking to me I didn't want to make you angry by asking a lot of weird questions." "I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry for how I treated you at first."

"Why did you hate me so much when we first met?"

Edward blows out a big breath but doesn't answer. He stares out the window. I start to panic. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask, I didn't mean to pry, I won't ask you any more questions." "It's not that Bella" he turns to look at me again and there is sadness in his eyes, I could kick myself for putting that look there. "There are things you don't know about me. I'm dangerous Bella, you are in danger around me, at any moment I could…" He doesn't finish his sentence, instead he smiles at me. "That conversation in for another day, I don't think we have enough time to get into it right now with classes about to start."

He looks pointedly out the window and I realise the parking lot is now full and the bell is about to go. I've been so engrossed in our conversation I didn't notice the place filling up. I go to get out of the car as Edward has already gotten out but he is at my door, opening it for me. I grin at him as I get out but the smile dies on my face as I look around the parking lot. For the first time in my life people are looking at me. Everyone is staring and whispering as I get out of Edwards car and he walks beside me towards my first class. "Well, this is a first." I mutter as my face heats up.

**EPOV**

Brown can't be her favourite colour, can it? Surely she's messing with me. But when I look into her eyes, her beautiful, deep chocolate brown eyes, I suddenly understand. Brown is my new favourite colour. I decide to continue on with simple unobtrusive questions because I find her answers so incredibly interesting. She is the most captivating person I have ever met. But as soon as I ask another question she stops me, she want to know why I find her interesting. How can I explain this without giving away the fact that I adore her and need to know every last little detail about her because I find it all so fascinating?

When I try to explain though she doesn't believe me, I would get angry if it wasn't for the sadness in her eyes. She thinks she is some kind of pet project for me, that I am going to get bored and move on when I'm done with her. Her tears almost undo me, I get the sudden urge to crush her to me and once again curse the limitations of my cold, hard body when it comes to Isabella Swan. I will never be done with her of course but how is she to know this? Her life isn't exactly filled with reliable people. Those who were supposed to care for her most had abandoned her so how was she supposed to trust me? A boy she hardly knew, a boy who had spent so much time trying to convince her that he didn't like her. I swear to myself that I will change her opinion of me if it's the last thing I ever do.

But when she mentions her suspicions about my kind I freeze, I don't know what to think, don't know what to say, how to react. In my one hundred plus years on this earth no one has ever noticed our inhuman behaviour. She takes my silence as confirmation that I was only using her to see if she knew anything was amiss with my family, and I was now going to drop her when I realised she would keep her mouth shut. I am immediately brought out of my trance and try to reassure her that this is not the case.

When she tells me she was hesitant to ask me questions because she was afraid of my hostile reaction to her I feel a stab of regret in my chest and I can't apologise enough. But now that the cat is out of the bag, of course she wants to know the truth. Can I tell her though? I don't think I can. It would kill me, metaphorically, if she ran from me now. I use the fact that school is about to start to delay this conversation to a later date, hopefully at which time I can think of a suitable answer for Bella that is not too far from the truth. I really don't want to lie to her anymore.

Bella is surprised when she sees the full parking lot. For someone who has perceived so much about me it comes as a surprise that she can be so unobservant when her attention is otherwise engaged. She seems delighted when I open her door for her, I will be doing that from now on. The embarrassment on her face when people stare at her makes me want to laugh. My Bella really doesn't like attention. Her blush makes me smile as I taste it in the air and I am shocked to realise that I just spent an hour in the car will Bella and although I certainly noticed the burning in my throat from her delicious scent, I did not contemplate killing her even once. Progress.

I walk her to class even though my first class is on the other side of the building. No matter, I will still make it I time. The thoughts of the students around us that were shocked at first have quickly developed into disbelief and in some cases even anger. I don't care, I feel like I am walking on a cloud, Bella knows I am something other than human and it doesn't seem to bother her in the least.

I'm not stupid enough to believe Bella won't want to know the truth, and if she finds out that truth she may run. But I will do anything and everything in my power to stop that from happening. I have Bella in my life now and I am never letting her go.

**A/N Thanks for reading guy. Please review, I'd love to hear your thought and suggestions. C**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Holy crap this fanfiction writing is totally after taking over my life. My friends wanted to know today what was wrong with me, they hadn't seen me for a week! Ha I don't care this is so much fun. Thanks to my reviewers and followers, I love you guys x**

**BPOV**

I stare at the floor while Edward walks me to my first class. It is embarrassing but secretly I am delighted that he is walking beside me. He seems to glide through the school hallways as I stumble and struggle with my crutches. He frets over the fact that I might be in pain, I assure him I'm fine but I don't think he buys it. To top it all off he insists on carrying my bag. I'm thrilled that he wants to be my friend even if I don't understand it. But hey, I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I decide I am going to enjoy his company while it lasts. I hope he doesn't get bored of me too quickly. I glance at him from the corner of my eye, he smiles at me making me blush and I look at the floor again trying to hide my own grin.

Edward stops with me outside my class and I turn to say goodbye feeling suddenly awkward. I'm not sure what to say and I don't want to sound like an idiot so I wait for him to speak. He stares at me as if he doesn't want to leave me, making me blush harder. Then he suddenly reaches out and catches a stray strand of my hair and rubs it gently between his fingers before carefully putting it behind my ear. I almost combust on the spot, if I have this reaction to his touching my hair what would I do if he actually touched me? I'd probably faint or do something equally pathetic and mortify myself entirely.

I really have to stop obsessing over him because it can't be healthy for me, my poor heart can't take it. I know he wants to hang out with me for a while but I'm not delusional. There isn't a snowballs chance in hell of him actually falling for me. If I keep making myself so obvious he will run away from me all the sooner. It is enough for me that he will talk to me at all so I don't want to ruin it.

As if he can hear my internal debate he turns abruptly and walks away. I would be worried if I didn't know that this kind of thing is normal for Edward. I hope I see him during the day between classes. I know I will see him in biology class but right now that feels like far too long again before I am in his presence. I am still thinking about Edward as I am walking to my desk and I accidentally bump into someone causing me to drop my books and almost fall. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's ok, don't worry about it. You're Bella right? My names Eric, I've never gotten a chance to speak to you before. I share a few classes with you. Maybe I'll see you later, you can sit at my table for lunch if you want, what happened to your leg? Are you ok?" Eric says all this while he bends down to pick up my books. When he stands he hands them to me, all the while smiling at me like we have been friends for years.

Dumbfounded I simply nod. That was weird. Of course I know him, he is Eric Yorkie and the boy has known me for years…he just never spoke to me before. There is no way I am sitting at his lunch table though, his crowd of friends don't even know I exist they would stare at me like I had two heads if I all of a sudden showed up at their table. High school does not work like that, someone like me would never fit in with the popular crowd. Not that I have any desire to, they are a bunch of pretentious fools. All they worry about is their own little bubble of life. They never concern themselves with anything that does not affect them personally. They are in for a rude awakening when they are faced with the real world.

By the time lunch rolls around I feel like I have entered the twilight zone. People have been trying to talk to me all morning. People I have known my entire life but have never deigned to waste their precious time on me are clamouring over each other to get my attention. It is unnerving and I can't figure it out. That is until on my way to lunch I overhear a very loudly whispered conversation behind me. "Is that her." "Yeah, Jessica told Lauren who told Mike who told me that she saw them getting out of the car together this morning. She said they looked awful cosy there too." The other girl snorted, "_Please_, what the hell does he see in her? I'm much prettier and I've been doing everything I can think of to attract Edward, and he chooses _her. _Life just isn't fair sometimes" she sighs. "I wonder what she did to get his attention. It definitely has nothing to do with her looks or popularity. Maybe she gave him a little something he was looking for, if you know what I mean." The ground could have swallowed me up from the embarrassment I felt at the implication in her tone. Is that what people think I am like, I don't think I have ever given that impression of myself to anyone. I have never even kissed a boy for crying out loud. The other girl continues in a sneering 'whisper', "yeah I always thought she seemed that way, you know what they say, 'you can never trust the quiet ones', never mind once he gets what he wants from her he will move on, and I'll be waiting to grab him." With that they both push past me through the cafeteria doors leaving me standing in the hallway not knowing what to do.

Do I go into the cafeteria for lunch or do I just ditch it? Damn, I should have brought something with me to eat, I'm hungry now so I decide there is nothing for it but to put on a brave face and try to ignore people as best I can. I hate high school. These students are like a bunch of lemmings, they all decide to pick a few kids to make popular and then follow every damn thing they do. I am late entering the canteen so most people are already seated, this means the queue is fairly short so I grab a quick sandwich and make my way slowly to an empty table to eat alone as usual. Even though I am staring intently at my shoes I can feel them all staring at me the entire way to my table. I sit with my back to most of the cafeteria while I pull out my book. I'm too afraid to lift my head, even to see if Edward is sitting with his family.

As I attempt to lose myself in Georgian England someone pulls out the chair across from me noisily. "Hello Bella." My heart stutters as I look up at him, he is so handsome I forget to answer. "Bella? Are you okay? You don't mind if I sit here with you today do you?"

I finally gather my wits which have scattered all over the room and answer him, my voice coming out in a squeak "No, no not at all I'm just surprised is all." "Bella you really have to stop being surprised and shocked every time I decide to speak to you or sit with you, or even want to hang out. You need to understand that I want to be around you, that I…like you. A lot in fact, so please, just relax I would like for us to just be normal with each other."

What could I say to that? "Okay" I guess that will have to do. I give him a small smile to show him I mean it. And I really do, I would love nothing more than to finally have a person who just likes to be around me, to enjoy my company and have a normal conversation with me. And Edward wants me to be myself with him so I decide I am going to get straight into it. "So, what are you?"

Edward makes a sound that is somewhere between a groan and a laugh. "Can we get into that another time Bella? You already know I'm a freak, I would like to put off telling you just how much that is true for a little while longer. I don't want you to change your good opinion of me when we have just started hanging out. "Edward you are not a freak." He starts to say something but I cut him off. "Yes you are different, you are not what is considered a normal human, I have figured that much out for myself. But that does not mean that you are a freak, you are just…different from other people. And personally I don't think that is such a bad thing, I mean would you really want to fit in with these people. Is this normal? If it is I don't want to have anything to do with it."

He ponders my rant for a few seconds, a small smile playing on his lips. "But you _are_ a normal human, like these other people.

I surprise myself with the force of my answer to his assumption. "Pfft _please,_ have you met me? I have never been considered normal a day in my life. Even my own mom and dad figured that one out fairly early on. But it okay, no worries, I know who I am and I wouldn't change myself for anyone."

He frowns at this. "I had to change. Quite a lot actually to lead this life, and it wasn't my choice to do so, I understand and admire your spirit in wanting to be who you are."

I blush at his praise, "It's no big deal really."

"Yes it is, it takes a lot of courage to be different, to go your own way, buck the trend and choose not to stay with the status quo. I admire you Bella."

If I blushed before now I am like a tomato. "You have to say those things because you're my friend, but thank you." He sighs "Bella you don't see yourself very clearly do you? But that's ok, I am making it my life's mission to make you see yourself the way I see you."

I laugh "And how is that exactly, Mr Motivator?" "Perfect, in every way." He looks so serious, I am waiting for the punch line but he just looks at me adoringly. I don't know what to say, all my witty, self-deprecating retorts died on my tongue with his last statement. I think my jaw is hanging open, but I can't be sure. He laughs at my reaction. "Breathe Bella. Anyone would think you had never received a compliment before." I want to tell him I haven't, never before I met him, well except from my teachers but they don't count.

"It's time for class" He looks so happy I can't help but smile at him. Who is delighted to go to biology? I never have been, well not until this week that is, now I think it's my new favourite subject.

**EPOV**

That was without a doubt the best hour I have ever spent in high school, maybe anywhere. For the first time Bella actually came out of her shell and spoke to me normally. Once I told her she had to get used to me being here, a wall seemed to fall from around her and she let me in a little. I don't think she even realised it was happening.

We walk side by side together to biology. Not close enough to touch of course, but close enough for me to feel the amazing heat coming off her body. I want to touch her. So much it's like a physical ache. I came so close this morning but I managed to stop myself just in time, reminding myself that she would be disgusted by my cold hardness, maybe even frightened. I had to leave straight away not even speaking for fear of what I would say, luckily she seems to take my odd actions in her stride. I couldn't however stop myself from touching her beautiful mahogany hair, it is so soft. I want to run my hands through it, feel it brushing along my fingers and….okay I have to stop right there because if I'm not careful I will not be able to restrain myself.

She looks over to me occasionally as we walk shooting me shy little smiles. God she is so beautiful, much more than pretty. I don't think there is a word for her beauty and her gorgeous face and petite frame are only the packaging for what is inside. Even though I can't read her mind I just know she has the purest heart of anyone I have ever met. My chest swells at my good fortune at being in the company of a girl like this. She must be analysing the way I am watching her because she blushes scarlet for probably the tenth time today. My throat burns as I taste it in the air and feel the added heat coming from her but I welcome it now. When I feel the burn it means Bella is near to me and there is no better feeling in this world than knowing I can look upon her smiling face.

The only dark cloud in an otherwise blue sky is everyone else's reaction to our friendship. Most are incredulous and truly cannot comprehend why I would want to spend time with 'mousy' Bella Swan. Some have decided to try to get to know her a little better just so they can pump her for information. They don't approach me because apart from Bella most people shy away from our alieness. They can sense our danger on an unconscious level. Sure they admire us from afar and think they may want our attention, but when it comes down to it they would never approach us in reality. Good, let them stay away. Maybe they will stop bothering Bella as well now, but just in case I am going to keep a close watch on those who would mean her harm if they do anything to insult or hurt her I have given Emmett permission to 'scare the bejesus' out of them. His words, not mine. It annoys me though that people have only decided to talk to Bella because she is friends with me. Teenagers are so fickle…not my Bella though, she is pure perfection to me. Am I biased? Maybe, but I'm still right.

Biology passes too quickly for my liking, Mr Banner gave a pop quiz which I finished quickly, swiftly followed by Bella. I looked at her answers quickly and saw that they were all correct, she is intelligent. I knew this already of course. We cannot talk of course as the test is still in progress but somehow this makes it more intense as we stare at each other. Bella looks away a few times, clearly embarrassed, but can't keep her eyes away for long. I like that fact a lot more than I should.

Too soon the class is over and we head to our last class of the day, I will be bringing Bella home of course. I only realise halfway through Spanish that I haven't informed her of this. She should probably know I will bring her as she is still on crutches. She assured me repeatedly during the day that she wasn't in any pain. Her expression at time seriously made me doubt the honesty of this statement. No matter, I will be waiting outside her class for her regardless.

**A/N Hope you are all still enjoying the story. Getting dull? Review and let me know because I really want to keep it interesting for you guys. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. C**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I finally get some good luck, personally I think it's overdue. I don't have to do gym today and not much makes me happier than not having to show off my complete lack of coordination while trying to avoid falling on my face. I am allowed to sit on the side lines and 'observe', Coach Clapp thinks it might do me some good to watch how the other students manage to run and jump and play without causing grievous bodily harm to themselves and/or to those around them. I get bored after a while, I'd like to pull out a book but I don't think Coach would approve, so I just sit and daydream for an hour.

I run a mental inventory of what is in the fridge at home for dinner which isn't much. Charlie's drinking has gotten to a stage where he doesn't really eat much anymore. How the man keeps his job I will never understand. There must be some serious ass covering going on at the Fork's police department. I know I should be angry with Charlie for checking out on me when my mom left, and I am, but I also can't help worrying about him. I'm thinking I might head down to the LaPush reservation soon and have a word with Billy Black, the guy who seems to be his drinking buddy. He is the only person Charlie has ever mentioned visiting down there.

I realise I need to go to the grocery store when I get home as I don't think there is enough food in the house to even scrape together a decent meal. It's not easy to shop for food when I earn no money. Charlie doesn't shop and he rarely remembers to leave money for food. I have become quite good at sparing budgeting in the last few years. I usually go for food that is filling but low cost. I don't eat a whole lot anyway so that saves on money too. I have been doing the shopping and cooking for years, along with the cleaning and washing. I know most teenagers don't do this stuff but if I leave it then it simply will not get done.

Charlie tried when Renee first left, I was only seven, but he just wasn't any good at being domesticated. I wonder if, besides me, that was the reason why she left. Did Charlie treat her badly? I'd doubt it, he may not be much of a dad to me anymore but I can remember a time when he was so much fun. He used to bring me everywhere with him, he thought me how to ride my bike, picked me up when I fell and was an all-round great dad. Then Renee walked out after telling us we weren't what she wanted and he fell apart. I didn't notice the drinking so much at first, I was only little, all I saw was a daddy who was happy my whole life turn into a complete mess. As time has gone by he has just become more and more distant. It doesn't hurt so much anymore but only because I won't let it. It still stings to know that I lost both my parents the day my mother left.

I am pulled from my pity party by the bell sounding. I am stiff from siting all day so it takes me a couple of seconds to get going. I head for the exit while everyone else goes off to the changing rooms. I contemplate how I'm going to get to the store. I'm not even sure Edward will be there to bring me home, I know he collected me this morning but does that mean he is willing to bring me home as well. I don't want to just assume and come across as being cheeky just expecting him to go out of his way to taxi me around.

I am thrilled when I see Edward waiting for me outside the gym door. I want to sigh when I see his perfect face. I see some of the girls who pass by giving him furtive looks. Either he is ignoring them or he doesn't see them because he is smiling at me as I approach him. "Hi" I grin at his greeting and reply in kind, "Hi yourself." "You ready to go? I can drop you home or wherever you need to go." I hesitate, would it be rude to ask him to bring me to the store? It would certainly same me a major headache later. Honestly I probably would have left it an eaten a pop tart or something. "What' wrong Bella." This boy can read my face like an open book. It's like he can read minds? Wait…can he? Well that would be hugely embarrassing. I push the thought away. "Nothing's wrong really I just need to…umm…I need to go buy food if you wouldn't mind bringing me, please?" I look up at him sheepishly. "Bella of course I don't mind bringing you, don't ever be afraid to ask me for anything, at all. I'm here whenever you need me, and even when you don't." He finished with a smile. "Thanks Edward we won't be long I just have to pick up a few things for dinner for the week.

"No problem." We head for his car. "Is the ankle okay, are you hurting." He winces as he asks me this, as if it is hurting him to think I am in any pain. I want to laugh but he is being so good to me and looks genuinely concerned, I don't have the heart to make fun of him. I answer honestly. "It's a bit painful but it's nothing I can't handle, I'll let you know if it gets unbearable and you can carry me." I laugh a little because I know even before I look at his face that this will horrify him. Edward doesn't like me to touch him. He looks so stricken at this I take pity on him "I'm kidding Edward, no need to panic, I know you don't want me to touch you, I'll keep my distance." I'm still smiling at him but my teasing seems to be upsetting him, my face falls "I'm sorry Edward I was only joking, please don't get upset."

We are at the car now and Edward helps me in before climbing in his own side, I notice how graceful Edward is when he moves. He makes me feel so clumsy just watching him move. He doesn't say anything until we are out of the school lot. I am afraid I have upset or annoyed him, I'm just about to apologise again when he finally turns to me and speaks. "I am afraid for you to touch me Bella because I'm afraid of your reaction to me, I am not really human and while I get that you already know that I also know that you really have no notion of what any of it means." I want to interrupt him, to tell him that I don't care how non-human he is, that he is perfect to me, but I can sense he is on a roll and I don't want to break his train of thought or make him stop talking. He so rarely offers up any information about himself.

"My skin is…hard…and cold, icy cold. Repulsive really to humans. I don't know if I could handle your…disgust if you touched me." He looks so sad I want to grab hold of him and hug him to me. Instead I settle for reaching out with my index finger to touch the back of his hand which is resting on the gearstick between us while he drives. His hand twitches when he realises what I am about to do but he doesn't pull away. I hear him take a deep breath and even I can see my hand trembling.

I touch Edward's skin softly. The first thing I notice is the electric current that shoots through my finger and right up my arm, causing us both to jump. Did he feel it too, or was he just reacting to me? I don't move my finger away, instead I move it in a small circle over the back of his hand, eliciting a whole body shiver from Edward. "Is this ok?" "Yes" His voice sounds different, almost husky. I feel the car pulling to a stop and know we are at the store but I can't look up as I continue my ministrations. I am now slowly feeling his skin with all of my fingers, it is cold for sure, he wasn't joking, and hard the feel of it reminding me of marble. I want to keep touching him. I can feel his eyes boring into my face and though it makes me blush I don't look up.

"It's beautiful" I murmur. The words are hardly out of my mouth when Edward yanks his hand away almost roughly. I finally look at his face and see that he is furious. With me? "_Beautiful_?" His handsome face sneers. "Bella this is the skin of a monster. You don't know what you are talking about." He is rubbing the back of his hand as if my touch burned him. I don't know what to say to this angry Edward, honestly I find him a little intimidating. I don't get a chance to speak however because Edward seems to want to give me a piece of his mind. "For God's sake Bella if you had any idea what I am….do you have no sense of self-preservation? How can you even look at me after that? Why are you not running away from me? What is _wrong_ with you?"

Unknown to myself I have shrunk into the door while Edward is almost screaming at me. I won't lie, that last comment hurt, but only because I know it to be true, it's not really his fault if he sees finally what has been in front of him all along. Everyone knows there is something not quite right with me, but after our earlier conversations I foolishly thought that Edward had accepted my shortcomings and chosen to be my friend anyway. I guess I was wrong. Tears form in my eyes and start to fall before I can stop them.

Edward doesn't even notice because he is now muttering under his breath as he glares out the window at nothing. I don't know what to say to make this better. What should I do? Does he want me to get out of the car? I move to get the handle and his head whips around fast, too fast to be human. The hatred I can see in his eyes makes me flinch, then freeze. Will he ridicule me, or shout at me some more? I don't think I can handle Edward turning out to be like everyone else. I feel a sharp stab of pain in my chest, causing me to gasp. Why did I let myself fall for this perfect creature when I know he could never tolerate someone as broken as me. I love him, I know I love him. And he doesn't want me.

I turn away from him and fumble for the door handle, he doesn't try to stop me so I take this as confirmation that he wants me gone. With this realisation I can't stop the sob from rising to my throat. I try to swallow it down but it lodges there, trying to choke me. I awkwardly use my crutches while getting out of the car, when I'm out I close the door softly and look around me. I definitely won't be going into the grocery store now, I decide I will go home it's not too far, less than half a mile. I start to head in that direction when Edward is suddenly in front of me. I can't look at him.

"Bella, look at me, please?" I can't I'm too hurt, I try to walk around him but he steps in front of me again. It is too difficult to manoeuvre quickly on these damned crutches so I stand still and stare at my feet. "I'm sorry, so sorry, more than you will ever know, can't we just forget it and get back in the car?" "Why bother" My voice is barely audible as I try to speak around the lump in my throat. "I know now how you really feel, I…It's ok, it's not your fault. I just want to go home." My voice breaks on the last word.

"Bella please." Suddenly I get a flash of anger, from where I don't know. It's probably because I am humiliated. "Move out of my way…now" I look at him and see that he is shocked at my sudden change in demeanour, but I'm done. Its one thing that no one loves me, cares what happens to me or even likes me really. I can deal with that, I may not like it but there's not a whole lot I can do to change it. At least those people are honest about how they feel, they don't pretend to be something they're not. But what I can't handle is this situation. Edward followed me and spoke to me, he claimed to be my friend and said he cared about what happened to me. And it was all lies. He made me fall in love with him…trust him only to yank it all out from under my feet when I was vulnerable.

"I can't let you go like this Bella it's too far to walk on crutches, just let me give you a lift. If you don't want to talk to me it's ok." "No, move." Edward is running his hands through his hair in what looks like desperation. He looks like he is about to cry, if I didn't know any better I would think he was genuinely distraught. I know better now though, I won't fall for it a second time. As I go to move again I stumble, as I start to fall Edward reaches out quickly to grab me. He lifts me off the ground completely before setting me back on my feet carefully, crutches and all but he keeps his hands on my upper arms. Much to my chagrin I find that I love the feeling of him touching me. This enrages me anew. "Get. . ." He lets me go like I'm on fire. "I didn't mean….you were falling….I'm sorry Bella." "Just let me go home, Edward" I whisper, all the anger leaving me as swiftly as it arrived. I'm tired now, all I want is to go home and crawl into bed.

Edward moves reluctantly and I start to hobble my way home slowly. Behind me I hear his car leave and I burst into tears again but remind myself that I told him to go. It's even slower going than it should be walking home, I have to be extra careful because I can barely see the sidewalk through my constantly flowing tears.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi guys, I'm going away for a few days so I may not be able to update till maybe Friday. I'll have to see how things pan out. Some of the content of this chapter is a bit harsh, so be warned!**

**BPOV**

Not five minutes have passed when a fancy red BMW pulls to a stop beside me. Who could this be? I glance nervously at the driver only to see that it is Edward's sister. What is she doing here? Did he send her to pick me up? The window rolls down and she greets me happily "Hi Bella, Edward said you needed a lift home. Get in." Is she for real? "I'm fine, thanks." "Oh c'mon, don't be mad. I can tell that foolish brother of mine upset you, get in and we can talk about him behind his back." She grins easily at me and despite myself I smile a little. "There you go, get in and tell me what he did so I can go home and rip him a new one." I think I like this girl, Alice I think her name is, she's so…bubbly. Completely opposite to me. Reluctantly I get in because my ankle really is starting to bother me now.

Alice's driving is as crazy as her brothers'. I'm quiet on the short ride home, when Alice pulls up to the house she turns to me. "Edward is an ass, he is his own worst enemy. He sometimes speaks without thinking, I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you." I shrug and look at my fingers, tangled in my lap "It's alright, he didn't say anything that wasn't true. Tell him it's not really him I'm angry with will you, please?" I know none of this is Edward's fault, not really. I'm just frustrated with myself for trusting so easily in something that can never be.

Alice's head is cocked to the side as she contemplates my answer. "I promised I wouldn't interfere but…he likes you, you know. He _likes_ you, likes you." I snort but don't answer. "No, really, he does. I've never seen him like this before, ever. Just give him a chance to explain ok?" She looks at me so hopefully, like a little puppy that I find myself agreeing with her. I can't disappoint that face. "Ok" She grins widely as I get out of the car.

Once inside I head upstairs, I'm going straight to bed there's no way I can eat now anyway and if Charlie is hungry he can just fend for himself. I climb fully clothed under the covers and once again start crying. I am such a fool. Why did I think that I could hold his interest, there is nothing about me at all that would remotely to appeal to someone like him. His question plays in my head, over and over like a broken record 'What is wrong with you'. What a loaded question that turned out to be. There would have been a shorter answer if he had asked me what was right with me. Nothing, there is absolutely nothing right about me.

**EPOV**

What have I _done_? Her face, oh my god her face when I asked her what was wrong with her. I will never forgive myself for as long as I live for hurting Bella that way. And now, through my own stupidity I have probably lost her. I want to hit something, smash everything around me into dust.

We had been having such a good day, Bella was completely accepting of my monstrous self. She never shied away from any little bit of truth I let slip about myself. But when she touched me I panicked. I hadn't expected it to feel so good. The electric current that went through me when she first lay her delicate little finger on my hand nearly finished me. I could see she was nervous, but not afraid. Then she said she thought I was beautiful. Beautiful. I couldn't believe it, I was waiting for her to turn away from me. All of a sudden I was angry, with her, with this situation but mostly with myself. And I foolishly took my frustration out on my innocent Bella. I was in such a rage that I didn't even notice I was frightening her. So then I had guilt on top of the anger.

Then I saw the tears and all the anger flowed off me like water. I made her _cry. _I cannot believe I allowed myself to hurt her that badly. I really am a monster. When she told me that she understood why I didn't want her I got a pain in my chest that would surely knock a human man to the ground. I had ruined the tiny bit of self-confidence that Bella had built up over the last few days. And she had thrown back up the wall she had around her. Would I ever be able to get behind it again? When she stumbled I had reached out and caught her up before I had even realised that I moved. But she was so angry with me, I know I deserved it. But it hurt all the more knowing she was only lashing out because I had hurt her so badly. She wouldn't allow me to help her and there was no way I was letting her walk home alone, and on crutches no less. So I did the only thing I could think of. I called Alice for help. I didn't tell her any details, I just let her know where Bella was and that she needed a lift home ASAP.

I wait at home for Alice to return. I need to know if Bella is ok. She breezes in the door a short time later and I am in front of her instantly. "Did you find her? Was she upset? Please tell me she accepted the lift home?" I am desperate as I plead with Alice for answers. "Chill Edward, jeez let me get inside before you start with the Spanish inquisition," I'm not in the mood for Alice's joking right now, I need answers. I filter through her mind furiously to see for myself how Bella reacted to Alice showing up to drive her home. I don't like what I see. Bella's face was puffy and read from her tears, tears that I caused. Alice shows me where Bella said she isn't mad at me, that this is her fault. No. This is too much, I have to go see her right now, and I have to fix this. Will she even answer the door?

"She's not ready to talk to you yet Edward, give her some time."

"How would you know?" I ask rather stupidly.

Alice snorts, "Seriously? She will speak to you again Edward but not if you ruin it by barging in on her when she is still angry and upset." You will have to have some patience.

"When? How long before she will speak to me?"

"Hmm."

"Ah come on Alice." I am all impatience.

"Tomorrow after school should be good."

I nod, okay, twenty four hours. I can do that, it's not as bad as I thought. "Will she forgive me Alice?"

"It's not clear Edward, something else is going to happen but I can't tell what it is. The vision isn't clear because someone is going to try to interfere tomorrow."

"What the hell does that mean? Interfere. Is someone else interested in Bella?" That can't happen, I won't allow it. Bella is mine, and I'm making that clear to everyone the next chance I get.

"I told you it's not clear Edward, just wait until tomorrow." With that Alice heads off to find Jasper. I know she is still hiding something from me but at this moment my mind is too preoccupied elsewhere to worry about her visions.

The night drags unbelievably slowly. By the time morning comes around I am all but ready to run to Bella's house and fall to my knees begging for her forgiveness. But I trust Alice and I will wait until later to approach Bella. At least I can keep an eye on her in school through the thoughts of those around her. I make sure Alice collects Bella for school while everyone else piles in with me.

I don't see her when I arrive but I find her in her first class through the kid sitting beside her.

_Man she looks bad, I know I never really spoke to her before but I always thought she was kinda hot, if a little weird. But today she looks like crap. I swear those eyes, she mustn't have slept for a week, either that or she's been seriously crying. Whatever, not my problem._

I want to growl at his shallow thoughts. He has a point though, Bella does look like she hasn't slept a wink. The morning continues this way, with people thinking maybe she is sick. I'm not surprised at the amount of people who notice Bella, some of the boys' thoughts had me wanting to tear their arms off and beat them to death with them. Bella of course is oblivious to any and all attention because she walks around all day staring at the floor or with her nose stuck in a book. I am not surprised in the least when she does not show up for lunch, no matter, I will see her in biology.

Where is she? Class started five minutes ago and she's not in her seat. I can't find her in anyone's thoughts. Did she ditch? I hope she didn't head home early. What the hell? Alice said I could speak to her today.

By the time I make it to my last class I too am contemplating ditching and going to look for Bella. Fifteen minutes into the class though I am relieved to finally see her through Mike Newton's mind. They are in the library and he is behind her. She doesn't seem to know he is there. Suddenly she jumps when she realises she isn't alone. I almost smile at her startled expression. That is until I listen closely to Mike's thoughts. What he does next has me walking out of class without explanation and heading to the library on the other side of the school, intent on murdering Mike Newton.

**BPOV**

I awake in the morning with the most horrendous headache. I always get a headache when I cry myself to sleep. Not that I slept for more than two hours. The bathroom mirror tells me I look awful but I could care less today. I barely have any energy to dress myself today, I end up wearing old worn jeans with a hideous green button down shirt that is much too big for me. Whatever. Like anyone's going to notice anyway.

I'm not even surprised when Alice picks me up, I don't say much and thank her when she drops me off. I don't see Edward all day. Probably because I am going out of my way to avoid him. I can't sit through that biology class beside him knowing what he really thinks of me. I will need a bit of time to work up to that one its Friday today so I'll take the weekend to steal myself for that awkwardness. Maybe I could change to a different class? I know I can't though as it is too last in the year to catch up and I don't want to harm my grades. I could go home now I suppose but I told Alice she could give me a lift today and I don't want to worry her. I like Alice.

So I head off to the library to read my book to pass the time. The library is empty other than me, just the way I like it, so I find a comfy corner and settle in. I find it hard to concentrate as mind rebellious mind keeps drifting to Edward, intent on driving me insane.

I hear a small shuffling noise behind me and whip around startled to see Mike standing there. How long has he been in here? Has he been watching me? He doesn't speak and neither do I. this is weird. I decide to go wait somewhere else for Alice and I have just gotten up when he is abruptly right in front of me. Mike knocks away my crutches causing me to almost fall but he grabs me hard and pulls me to him roughly. "Mike what are you doing? Let go." I try to yank myself away but he is much stronger, he squeezes my upper arms, probably bruising me but still doesn't speak. The look in his eyes is frightening me. Someone tries to enter the library but the door is locked. Mike grins cruelly at me when realisation dawns on me. Ok, now I really am afraid, what is he going to do to me?

Finally he speaks. "I would have had my way with you a long time ago Bella but you were so frigid. But then that Cullen guy was following you around and it peaked my interest. I wanted some for myself. So now that Edward is done with you…I'm gonna give you a go. You must have given it up pretty quick if he's finished already. Or maybe you're just a crap lay, we'll see. Oh and don't tell Jessica, she gets so jealous." He rolls his eyes.

No no no no this can't be happening to me. What do I do? I know I can't fight him. I want to scream but I'm so terrified I know nothing will come out. I close my eyes and pray that this is a bad dream, even though I know it's not. Bile rises in my throat as Mike starts to grope me. He tears at my shirt and the buttons fly everywhere. I shut down, I retreat inside my mind and refuse to feel anything.

I am brought around by a commotion at the door. Mike seems oblivious, his eyes glued to his hands which are on my chest. The door flies open, almost leaving the hinges behind and standing there is Edward. With the principal and Alice right behind him.

I am so relieved to see him my legs buckle underneath me and I collapse to the ground. He is beside me instantly, he picks me up and marches out of the room and straight past the principal who is now on his cell phone, to the police by the sound of it. Oh no, Charlie. But I am too upset to worry about my father right now, I feel like I am about to break into hysterics at any second. But in Edwards arms I feel oddly safe, I don't believe he would ever let any harm come to me.

Edward informs the principal that he is bringing me to see his father, and swiftly carries me from the school to his car. Once inside the reality of what just almost happened crashes down on me and I burst into loud, body wracking sobs. Edward pulls me across the seats into his lap and cradles me against his hard chest whispering soothing words in my ear. I bury my head in his neck and l let go. This was the last straw on my already laden back and I cry, I cry more than I ever have before.

**A/N Bit of a tough chapter, hope it wasn't too much. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Wow, thanks for the great reviews. I was shocked at the response to my last chapter. You guys are brill.**

**BPOV**

I'm crying so hard I can barely breathe, and I'm clinging to Edward like a leech. Oh God, I can't believe that just happened. I couldn't even defend myself I was so scared, I just froze.

For a few minutes I just let myself go. I am vaguely aware Edward is trying to comfort me but I can't even acknowledge him at first. Eventually I calm down enough to lift my head. I uncurl my fingers from Edwards's shirt and glance out the window. I am surprised to see we are no longer in the school lot and Edward is now in the passenger seat, with me still in his lap, the car is moving. What the hell? I whip around to see Alice is driving the car. When did Edward move us?

Alice looks like she is about to burst into tears. She glances at me so quickly I almost miss it. "Alice? What…Where?" My mind is so fogged from crying I can't even form a coherent question and my breathing keeps hitching every few seconds. We pull into the hospital parking lot. "I'll go tell Carlisle that you will be bringing Bella in shortly." Alice whispers. Edward doesn't answer, he just nods.

When Alice is gone I turn to Edward, I am so confused. I have so many questions I don't know where to start. "How did you…?" But I remember just in time that Edward doesn't like me to question him so I shut my mouth and look down. That is when I notice my shirt, which is gaping open leaving my bra on show to Edward. "Oh no" I scramble to cover myself, mortified at my almost nudeness. Edward takes his arms from around my waist and takes off his jumper. Without a word he pulls it over my head and tucks his arms around me again. It feels…good, safe. And the _smell_, his jumper smells amazing. I take a deep breath and relax a little into Edward's hard chest.

For the first time since Alice left, Edward speaks "Bella, I can't believe I let this happen to you. Are you alright?" he looks me straight in the eyes, he looks so guilty. "Edward, how could you know what was going to happen? The only ones at fault here are Mike and me."

"You? How could this be your fault?"

I sigh, "Edward, I didn't even say no. I…I froze, I couldn't even fight him off. I _let_ him do this to me." I choke out. "This was all my own fault." I bury my face in my hands. I am so ashamed that he saw me that way, maybe he thinks I'm the kind of girl who lets men do what they want to them.

Edward puts a cold finger under my chin and tilts my face up gently, when he speaks his voice is so soft. "This isn't your fault. Bella listen to me, I saw your face. You were terrified, everyone could see that. Mike knew you didn't want him to…" Edwards words stop abruptly and he clenches his jaw tightly, he looks furious. I know he won't hurt me but I flinch at the harshness of his features. His face immediately softens and he looks so contrite. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't, I…I don't know, I guess I'm just a bit on edge." I attempt a smile but I don't think I do it right.

"Why are we at the hospital?" I look out the window again.

"I want Carlisle to check you over" Edward sounds so concerned.

"But I'm fine, he didn't…hurt me," I look away so he doesn't see the lie on my face, "not physically anyway." I finish in a barely audible whisper.

"Well, just the same, it would make me feel better if Carlisle took a look at you." With that said Edward gets out of the car and heads into the hospital. "I can walk Edward" "No, you can't" he retorts. "Seriously? Put me down, please, this is embarrassing. People are staring." Edward is now marching along the halls with me tucked into his chest.

"You can't walk yet without your crutches." He nods at my ankle.

"Oh, right. I forgot" I frown.

We arrive at Carlisle's office and Alice opens the door before Edward even knocks. Do they all have super human hearing, or what? I say nothing though because I don't want to make Edward mad at me when he's being so good to me right now. I don't want to seem ungrateful. I can tell by Carlisle's expression that Alice has told him what happened. "I'll see you later" she says as she closes the door behind her. "I suppose I'd better wait outside" Edward looks reluctant to leave me.

"No" I almost shout, "please, stay?" He nods his agreement and sits on the couch with me still on his lap. Anyone would think he didn't want to let me go. Carlisle pulls a chair up in front of us and sits down.

"Bella, Alice has informed me that you were assaulted today in school, is that correct" Carlisle's voice is gentle.

"Yes" I whisper.

"Alice filled me in on the details of what hap…"

"Wait, how did Alice tell you any details? She only arrived the same time as Edward, she couldn't have seen much." I'm confused now because I still don't know how they knew where I was or the fact that I was in danger. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, well." Carlisle looks to Edward who nods at him before he continues. "Edward will explain all that later. I just want to know if he hurt you at all?"

I nod and Edward freezes. Carlisle shoots Edward a warning look. "Where are you hurt Bella?"

"I might have a few bruises where he…touched me and my arms are a bit painful where he grabbed me, he was very rough. And my ankle is throbbing since I fell. But nothing really serious." I try to reassure them.

"I will need to photograph any bruising Bella, for the police reports."

I frown, I didn't think of that. But I do want Mike to be punished, I don't want him thinking he can get away with doing this to girls. "Ok, but can Edward stay?" I don't know why but I feel very clingy to Edward right now, I feel like I might fall to pieces. Pathetic I know.

"Of course" Carlisle nods.

Carlisle only takes a few minutes to photograph my bruises, Edward hisses when he sees the already blackening marks on my arms and shoulders. A few were in more intimate places so he turned around for those. Carlisle tells me he will turn the pictures over to the police for the investigation and I was done now and could go home. He tells me to relax for the weekend before heading back to school on Monday. I thank him before I leave. He supplies me with a new pair of crutches so at least I can make my own way from the hospital to the car. Just as I'm exiting the front door a police cruiser pulls up out front and Charlie jumps out.

Charlie looks…worried? The relief on his face is palpable when he sees that, physically anyway, I am ok. "Bella, are you alright? Principal Greene rang me. I can't believe this happened, I'm gonna kill that Newton boy." Charlie is seething. I am shocked into silence. Seeing this, Edward answers for me. "Yes Chief Swan, Bella is ok now. There was an incident in school today but she has been seen by my father and she is ok to go home now."

Charlie glares at Edward "Who are you?" he asks rudely.

"Edward Cullen sir, Dr Cullen is my father. I'm a friend of Bella's." Edward extends his hand. This surprises me, why is it ok for my father to touch him and not me?

"So you were there? Today, when this all happened?" Charlie's face contorts with rage, "you are a witness?"

"Yes sir, my sister saw it too, as did Principal Greene."

Charlie nods, "Good, that's good, because Newton is saying you came on to him."

"What? No, it's not true. It's not." I turn to Edward with fresh tears in my eyes. "Edward I'm telling the truth, I promise." Oh God no one's going to believe me are they? I'm finding it hard to breathe, he's going to get away with it. Then he'll be back in school. No! He will be looking for revenge. Tears stream down my face.

Edward is in front of me bending down so we are at face level. "Bella, Bella listen to me. There are three witnesses to what happened, one of them was the principal for heaven's sake. He's not getting away with this." Breathe Bella, just breathe.

I take a shaky breath. Edwards's right, of course he is. It will be alright. I give him a small smile. "Sorry I keep freaking out on you, I should really get it together huh?" I blush.

Charlie is glaring at Edward. "Alright Bella time to go. I can drop you home on my way back to the station. Thanks for your help Edwin."

"It's Edward dad." I roll my eyes. I don't know what to do, I want Edward to bring me home, but I can't ask him for that, he has already done so much for me today. Thankfully Edward steps in.

"I can drive Bella, if that's alright sir. Her school stuff is in my car anyway."

Charlie looks a bit peeved but he nods his head and heads back to his car. His behaviour is confusing me. Since when does he care what I do or where I go? He looks like he might protest so I decide to step in. "Charlie its fine go to work, Edward can bring me home. He doesn't look impressed but I don't care right now. I'm not gonna blow the chance of being alone with Edward even for a little while.

Once Edward and I are back in his car he turns to me. "Do you really want to go home, or can we go somewhere?" "I don't need to go straight home, we can do whatever." I answer too quickly, embarrassing myself. Edward just smiles, he has the most beautiful smile, but then his face falls a little.

"Good because we need to talk, I need to tell you about myself. And you may not like what you hear."

**A/N Not such an exciting chapter, and it's a liitle short, but this one is really just to set up the next chapter which will have some pretty intense dialogue between Bella and Edward. I wasn't even planning on writing today because I'm supposed to be on a break, but I couldn't stop myself! **

**Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews, they really are appreciated. I try to reply to them all so if I've missed you I'm sorry! **

**BPOV**

Edward doesn't look at me or speak to me as he is driving, and I don't say anything either. It isn't an awkward silence and I don't want to ruin this peaceful moment between us. Since I've known Edward he has never seemed more comfortable in my presence than he does right now. Before he was always on edge but its different now and I have to wonder what has changed.

Finally Edward pulls over on an old dirt road in the forest and switches of the engine. The rain is coming down so hard it feels like the car is parked at the bottom of a waterfall. I can make out nothing out the windows except a blur of green. It makes the inside of the car more…intimate, like we are in our own little bubble away from the rest of the world. I like it.

For a long time Edward just stares out the window. I think he is gathering his thoughts so I don't interrupt him. Then without looking at me he begins to speak.

"I wanted to take you somewhere I like to go, but it's a bit of a walk and we would need good weather, and you wouldn't be able to get there on crutches anyway. So maybe we can talk here….are you afraid of me at all Bella?"

I don't even have to think twice "No, I'm not"

He turns slowly to look at me, he looks so sad. "You should be. Most…humans can sense danger around my kind and keep their distance without ever realising what they are doing. But _you_ Bella went out of your way to be around me. Why"

Did he seriously just ask me that? "Have you looked in the mirror Edward, there is little wonder why I would notice someone as beautiful as you."

"So that's it? You just want to be with me because of my looks?" he frowns.

"No! Jeez Edward, how shallow do you think I am. Of course I noticed how handsome you are, I would have to be blind not to, but what attracts me to you is…you. Look how you helped me today even after I have been so horrible to you. You brought me to the hospital to get my leg fixed even though you hated me." Edward tries to interrupt but I cut him off. "I don't know how far Mike would have gone today, whether he would have…well never mind you know what I mean. Not many people would have stayed with me all day like you did. But even more than that, I just know you are a good person, look how you treated me at school." I am whispering now and playing with my fingers as I speak. "Even when you realised I am the pariah of that school you still spoke to me when most people just follow the lead of the popular students. I wasn't worth your attention but you felt sorry enough for me to speak to me even though you knew…you knew there was something wrong with me."

"Please Bella, don't belittle yourself, I can't stand it. There's nothing wrong with you and I will never forgive myself for saying those words to you. You are perfect to me."

I can't help it, I laugh out loud. Edward cocks his head to the side. "You're kidding me right? Edward I think you need glasses."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Oh c'mon Edward don't be so obtuse. Do I have to spell it out to you? Look at yourself, then look at me. There is no comparison."

"I know, it's true. You are good and pure and I'm just a…"

"Okay, okay this is getting us nowhere we are going to have to agree to disagree. But I would like to ask you a question now. You can say no if you want, I don't want to make you mad at me."

"You can ask me anything Bella"

I take a deep breath "how did you know where I was today?"

Edward lays his head back and closes his eyes, he breathes deeply and lets out a slow breath. Great now I'm sorry I opened my big stupid mouth. I start to apologise when Edward turns to me suddenly, his honey coloured eyes scorching into mine. I can no longer speak.

Without another word Edward leans over to my seat, gently cups my cheek in his ice cold hand and presses his lips to mine gently. I am so taken aback by this I freeze for just a second, then my body reacts without a conscious thought from me. My arms fly around his neck and I crush myself to Edwards chest. His marble lips are still moving so softly against mine but I want more and start to kiss him in earnest. He seems exited at first and pulls me even closer, before suddenly releasing me and backing himself against the door, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry Edward I…"

"No, don't be sorry Bella, you never have to apologise to me. I just don't want to never have done that."

His words almost make my heart stop, it sounds like he is saying goodbye. "Are you leaving?"

"I should have left a long time ago. But I am weak."

"Oh" I don't know how to respond to this. "So your leaving now then?" my chest aches with the thought of Edward leaving me.

"That depends."

"On what?"

Edward sighs, "Your reaction to the truth."

I don't know what to say, I want to encourage him but I don't want to make him change his mind so I just nod. Edward takes a minute to think before he begins his story.

"You understand that I am not human Bella and for some insane reason you have accepted this fact about my family with, what seems to be, little or no reservations. But you still don't know what we are, and the fear I have is that when you find out, you will run."

"I'd seriously doubt it Edward"

"Please don't leave until I tell you everything, at least promise me that?"

"Of course, I promise."

"Carlisle is the leader of our…coven. He created myself, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet. Alice and Jasper came to our family later. We were all human once, but we were all gravely ill and about to die when Carlisle changed us. He would never do this to someone who had any other choice. He only did this to us because he truly believed it wasn't our time to die.

"With our changing came great abilities, our skin is impenetrable, our senses heightened to an immense degree. We can see, hear, smell and feel more than any other species on the planet by a long way. And our strength is immeasurable, there is nothing man-made or natural out there to rival the physical power we wield. But these aspects of ourselves can be controlled easily, and by themselves are no great threat to you.

"The reason I was so reluctant to be around you is because there is something else inside of me, a monster who, if not carefully controlled, will break free and use these 'skills' to harm you. To kill you. I have to be careful every second I am with you Bella, just to keep you alive."

Edward finishes speaking and I am wondering if he is done. "Are you finished?"

"No" it's barely a whisper.

"There's _more_?" I don't mean to sound so incredulous but I can't help it, my head is spinning from all the information he has given me, and now I know by his face the worst is yet to come.

He nods "Another weapon we have is venom, not that we need it. I mean if I catch you, I don't need venom to incapacitate you before I…well, before I, God this is so hard to say. I have never before admitted to a human what I am. Bella have you heard of blood drinkers?"

What the hell? "You don't mean…"

"…vampires. Yes Bella that is what I am."

Edward doesn't speak while I digest this. Okay this is not what I was expecting. I honestly had no clue what I thought he was, but this? I wouldn't have guessed vampires were real in a million years. I stare out the window at the green blur. My mind is a blank, there isn't a single coherent thought in my head.

"Will I bring you home now?" Edward looks so desolate, I can tell he thinks I am afraid. I'm not, maybe I should be, but what I feel right now is curiosity.

"Not yet, I have some questions, if that's okay?"

Edward is surprised "You mean you aren't afraid?"

I shrug "should I be?"

"Honestly, yes. I don't want to hurt you Bella but I'm afraid it'll be too much and I'll lose control and hurt you."

"But wouldn't that have happened already?" I'm remembering the first time Edward saw me, the disgust on his face, his wrinkled up nose. "Can you smell my blood? Is that what attracts you?

"Yes, you're quite observant."

I shrug my shoulders "So do you…drink human blood?"

"No, I probably should have told you that first. My family live solely off the blood of animals. We like to call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke." Edward hesitates before continuing "I have killed people before Bella, I only killed those whom I felt deserved it. But murder is murder."

"What kind of people did you kill?"

Edwards fists clenched in his lap. "Mostly men like Mike Newton." I hear a growl coming from Edwards's chest and raise an eyebrow.

"You're not going to hurt Mike, are you?"

"I want to, yes."

"Please don't."

"Why not? The boy sexually assaulted you today, he may do it again. His mind is a filthy pool of…"

Edward trails off. There's that stuff about minds again. I have to remember to question Edward about it later, but I don't want to throw us of track just yet.

"Tell me Edward, do you feel good about the men you've killed?"

"No, not at all. But I could make an exception for Newton.

"I don't want you to have that on your conscience for the rest of your life, because of me. He has been caught Edward, he will pay. Let it go." I don't like the idea of Edward doing something so abhorrent to him because he felt he had to avenge me.

Edward grits his teeth but says nothing. "Promise me you won't touch him."

He sighs loudly. "Promise me Edward, I don't want this on my conscience either, please." He finally nods, "Okay, I don't like it but ill agree to it for your piece of mind. I'm sure I'd be fine with killing him."

I try to lighten the mood. "So you have me here in the middle of nowhere and your body is telling you to kill me. Should I be scared?" I grin.

Edward definitely doesn't see the funny side of this, he glares at me. "This is serious you know."

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't? I thought you would be halfway across Washington now, away from me."

"Nope, I think I'll stick around and see how this thing pans out." I realise he could have picked that up wrong, I don't want him to feel like he has to be with me now because I accepted him. Blushing, I try to backpedal "I just meant…you know what? I don't know what I mean any more. What do you want from me Edward?"

Edwards face softens when he sees my embarrassment at myself for my own directness, but there is so much at stake here I need to know where he sees us going from here.

"I want to spend as much time as I can with you Bella, the more I am around you the easier my thirst is to manage. I need to be in your presence all the time."

"But I don't understand, there are so many girls out there, all of them much prettier and more confident than me. You could have anyone you want."

"Isabella Marie Swan" Edward leans closer to me again and this time takes my face in both his hands as he stares into my eyes. I melt. "I have given you so many hints, I've followed you, Alice told you I liked you, hell I've even kissed you once already and you still don't get it. I love you Bella, I love your attitude and your intelligence. I love your sense of humour and quick wit. I love your beautiful face, but Bella the thing I love most about you is your pure and gentle soul. I can see the goodness radiating from you and I want to bask in it forever. I cannot stay away from you anymore Bella and I'm done trying. Please allow me to love you."

Edward doesn't let me speak again as he once again presses his lips to mine and I am lost.

**A/N So. There you go, Bella's finally in the loop! This was a difficult chapter to write, I struggle a little to get the flow of dialogue to look decent and this chapter was full of it. Let me know what you think of this one, I really need other people's perspective on this. Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Readers have been asking me where I am taking this story and how long it is going to be. The truth? I honestly don't know yet, this story hasn't been pre written and I don't use a beta. I just write new chapters as they come to me every day and post them. **

**Obviously I have a few ongoing story lines and lots of ideas that I will continue to develop but the bulk of the actual writing is made up on the spot. At the moment my best guess would be maybe another fifteen chapters because I want to add much more to the story. I don't want to have such a detailed beginning only to rush the last few chapters.**

**Hope this clears up any questions for those of you that actually read A/N's. **

**Oh and I'm toying with an idea for the plot, there's more details at the end of this chapter. Happy reading. C**

**EPOV**

I can't believe I kissed Bella – and she didn't push me away. I'm so happy right now I could float away. Kissing her was so easy, I never imagined I could have stronger feelings inside me that my abhorrent thirst for blood. I was wrong. The pull I feel towards Bella far surpasses any other need or want I have experienced in my long life.

I still haven't told Bella all the details about myself but she knows the worst of me and accepts me anyway. This girl is amazing. I hold Bella's hand as I drive her home. it's a good thing I know this road because I don't think I've looked at it at all, I can't stop staring at the stunning creature sitting beside me. Every now and then Bella will catch my eye before blushing and looking away, her skin turning the sweetest shade of pink. I struggle to comprehend that this adorable girl is mine.

I smile, mine, I love the sound of that. Bella is mine. With this thought comes the realisation that I am now completely responsible for Bella's welfare. I will never allow anything to hurt her again. I am still a bit annoyed with myself that I allowed her to talk me out of making the Newton kid suffer. I feel like I _need_ to hurt him, to tear him limb from limb and end his life. But I won't do it, I know this, I couldn't betray Bella's trust that way. If I were to break this promise to her, why would she ever believe a word I say again?

When I pull up outside Bella's home, I am reluctant to leave her go in alone. Chief Swan is home though and once I read his thoughts I know it is best if I call back to see Bella later. I tell her this and her face falls. "You'll come back?" I see her flinch. I can hear the longing in her voice and it's as if she is embarrassed admitting she wants me around.

"Of course, Bella I'm not going far, I need to go talk to my family." I say as I run my fingertips down her face. Her skin is so soft, so warm…

"You're family?" She squeaks making me smile. "Will they mind you being with someone like me, a human?"

"They already know about you Bella, we have no secrets. You have nothing to worry about."

She nods. "Well I'd better go I suppose." She seems reluctant to leave me too which causes me to grin broadly. Bella's eyes open wide and her gaze seems to glaze over as she stares at me. "Bella?" is she okay?

She turns to open the door but turns back to me and whispers "you have a beautiful smile Edward." Then she is gone, hobbling up the path, while I stare after her. Damn I didn't open her door, I am going to have to work on my chivalry.

Once I get home I call out to Alice. I can hear her thoughts, she is in her room. Alice is devastated over what happened to Bella today, she is blaming herself for not seeing what was about to happen to Bella. It wasn't her fault of course. What mike did was a spur of the moment decision, there is no way she could have seen it. I'm thankful though that she saw how he would try to blame this on Bella and so had the idea of 'bumping' into the principal while on our way to save Bella from mike.

"Edward" Alice whispers from the top of the stairs. _I'm so sorry Edward I don't know what to say, do you think Bella will be okay? _

"She's okay Alice, it's really not your fault. If anyone is to blame here, it's me. She wouldn't even have been in the library if she wasn't avoiding me. So stop blaming yourself."

"Do…do you think I could talk to her? I'd like to get to know her now that you two are together?"

We hear the squealing and grinding of metal from the garage and one second later Rosalie is in the room with us, glaring daggers at me. "Edward! What have you _done_?"

"I already told you how I feel about Bella, Rosalie. You're just going to have to deal with it."

"And if she finds out about us. What will you do then? Will you be able to do what it takes to protect our family?" Rosalie is fuming but I don't care.

"She already knows." She was not expecting this. If Rosalie was human then steam would be coming out of her ears right about now. She is so angry none of her thoughts are making sense and she is unable to form a sentence. "She won't say anything Rose, I've seen it." Alice tries to talk some sense into her but Rosalie is beyond being reasoned with. "Carlisle" she screeches even though he would hear her if she whispered.

No doubt Carlisle and Esme have been listening to our conversation, as have Jasper and Emmett, because they all arrive into the living room in response to Rosalie's shrieking. "Carlisle tell him to fix this mess, right now! We can't have loads of humans running around knowing all about us, we can't afford the rumours."

"One girl is hardly 'loads of humans' Rose" Emmett tries to reason with his mate, earning himself a ferocious glare from Rosalie.

Jasper says nothing as he assesses the mood of everyone in the room. Nothing is said for a full minute until Carlisle finally speaks. "Rosalie please, Alice has already told us she doesn't foresee a problem with Isabella keeping our secret. If she is Edwards's choice then we must respect the fact." Rosalie glares but doesn't comment, she won't go against Carlisle.

Esme's thoughts are so full of love and happiness for me I can barely stand it. "Esme please, I don't know if she feels the same for me. And Alice, c'mon, stop with the wedding planning. There is no way Bella will want me that way." This thought makes me sad, but it doesn't affect Alice one bit. "We'll see" she sings before grabbing Jaspers hand and bounding out the front door.

Esme's eyes lit up at the mention of a wedding but she says nothing, Carlisle just smiles gently and shakes his head at her before making his way back to his study. Rosalie just huffs and throws her hands in the air before returning to the garage to fix the door she ripped from her car in frustration.

Emmett is grinning at me. He is taunting me with his thoughts. _So…when can I meet the human?_

"Not yet"

_Aw c'mon, I wanna have some fun with her._

I growl "you will leave Bella alone, she's shy, and I don't want you scaring her away.

_Shy? Even better, this will be a hoot._ He doesn't even register my scowling, I know I will get nowhere with him so I turn and head out the door, Emmett's plans on how he is going to embarrass Bella forming in his mind.

I can't believe it's only been one hour since I've spoken to Bella, it feels like days. I decide to hunt for a few hours until I can go see her again.

**BPOV**

I'm still thinking about Edwards kiss as I let myself in my front door, so I don't notice the smell of smoke straight away. It's not until the smoke alarm sounds that I realise something is burning in the kitchen. When I get to the kitchen door I see Charlie standing at the cooker cursing over a pot of something that has boiled over, and there is smoke flying out of the grill. To say I am shocked would be an understatement, I am speechless. Charlie hisses as he burns his finger on a pot, when he spins around to cool the burn under the tap he finally sees me at the door.

He looks sheepish as he sticks his burned thumb in his mouth. "Hey Bells" he mutters around his thumb.

I nod "Charlie"

"Sorry about all this" he waves at the messy kitchen. "I tried to cook you a nice dinner, I guess I'm a bit out of practice."

"I can tell" I mumble as I turn off the grill before grabbing a tea towel and waving it under the smoke alarm trying to dispel the smog in the kitchen. I won't get the smell out for a week. "I'll make you a sandwich instead Charlie, why don't you go sit down while I clean up this mess."

"I can do it" I raise an eyebrow at his suggestion. "Well…maybe you can help, I don't really know where to find anything."

"Ok. What brought all this on anyway? Don't you usually spend your Friday evenings with Billy down in LaPush?" And every other evening you're off work, I add silently.

"I umm, well I wanted to make sure you're okay after what happened earlier?"

"I'm good, you can go if you want you know. No need to stick around just for me." I'm filling the kitchen sink with soapy water as I speak, using this as an excuse to not look at him. Since when has Charlie been there for me?

"It's more than that really, it's..God damn it Bella I know I've been a crap dad and I've been thinking for a while now how I could possibly make it up to you. Today just gave me the push I needed to make me see that you need me around to look after you."

"No, I don't. I've been doing just fine by myself, thanks. I don't mind if you decide to start taking better care of yourself and want to be around more, it would certainly make my life easier if I don't have to drag your drunken behind to bed every other night. But don't think for one second that I need you Charlie. I have been fending for myself just fine for the last ten years. You weren't there when I did need you, when Renee left. Yeah it hurt at the time but whatever, I got over hoping you would think I was enough for you a long time ago." I concentrate hard on washing the dishes and hope he just goes away, I don't want any half-baked promises of him being 'there for me' just because he feels bad about what happened with Mike.

"I know I deserved that Bella but I'm going to prove to you that I can be a better dad." He sounds so sincere that I find myself almost believing him, I want to believe in him. That pisses me off big time.

"I don't think you could make me change my mind if I live for a thousand years Charlie." I finally turn to face him and I almost cave at the look on his face. But I don't, I'm stronger than that, I've made myself stronger than that. I won't be nasty to him, but sometimes the truth hurts. I sigh "Look Charlie, I'm not trying to be mean but sometimes…sometimes there is just no going back. What's done is done."

Charlie doesn't say another word he just nods and turns to leave. I'm surprised he doesn't head for the front door, instead he goes to the living room and turns on the TV. He switches to some sports channel and leans back into the chair. I finish cleaning, make Charlie's sandwich and head to my room. It's been a long emotional day and I'm beat.

I haven't seen Edward for an hour and I'm already missing him like crazy. I'm like a strung out junkie needing a hit. I console myself with the fact that I will see him tomorrow, at least I hope I do. As I make my way to the bathroom for a shower I test out my ankle. It's much better, I don't think I'll need the crutches tomorrow, this cheers me up a bit. I hope Edward will keep bringing me to school though.

Once I'm washed and dressed in my old sweats/pyjamas I snuggle under my covers and take out my book. I try to lose myself in the pages but instead I find myself thinking about Edward. He told me he loves me today, I feel all warm and fuzzy just thinking about it. I want to tell him so badly that I feel the same way, that I love him too, but I'm scared. I'm worried he will laugh at me, I know I'm being irrational. I know this. But my own life experience has thought me that anyone I love will leave me.

It's not fair to him that he put himself out there and told me how he feels and I didn't reciprocate. I wasn't honest with him because I'm afraid of rejection. I'll have to tell him though because, good or bad, I want him to know how I feel.

It's still early but I really am tired. I yawn hugely and lay my book on the floor beside my bed. As I lay back in my bed I see a figure in the tree outside my window. I'm about to scream when I notice the ghostly pale skin almost shining in the moonlight. There is only one family I know with skin that white, and I seriously doubt it's Carlisle Cullen who is staring in my bedroom window!

"Edward" I hiss, as he opens the window and lets himself in. He lands on my bedroom floor without making a sound. "What are you doing here?"

Edwards smile slips slightly "I wanted to see you, do you want me to leave?" he starts to head back to the window. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I didn't think."

I scramble out of the bed and put myself between Edward and the window. "It's not that. I'm just surprised is all. Please stay." I feel my face burn hot as I head back to my bed with Edward following closely behind me.

**A/N I'm thinking I might kill a twilight character. It's not for definite yet, just an idea. I thought it might be fun to take a poll from you guys as to who I should off! Anyone who has a suggestion as to who I should get rid of should PM me with their choice. It can be anyone from any of the books as I still have some characters to introduce to this story yet. (don't bother suggesting Edward or Bella – that just aint gonna happen) If you think it's a really bad idea, well you can let me know that as well. **

**Thanks for reading, Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I climb on to my bed and motion for Edward to sit on the end. I tuck my hair behind my ears self-consciously. What now? I really want Edward to kiss me again but I'm too shy to say anything, so I just sit in silence waiting for him to make the first move.

"Bella, I don't want to make you nervous, if you wish for me to leave there is no problem. I can go, I'll call back in the morning if that would make you more comfortable."

"No, no it's not that at all. It's just, I…I…I'm not sure what happens now, you know…with us." I put my flaming face in my hands, oh god that sounded so pathetic. I'm an idiot.

I feel Edward scoot up the bed beside me but I can't look at him. "Bella?" he coaxes me. "Please look at me, I don't know what you are thinking unless I can see your face."

"I don't want you to know" I mutter into my hands.

"Please, Bella, please look at me." damn that begging voice, I can't deny him. I look up sheepishly.

"There now, that's better. I need to see those beautiful eyes" Edward cups my cheek, causing my heart to race and my breathing to stop. I flush again at his expression and realise he can hear my heart. I may just die of embarrassment before Edward and I ever get a chance to be together.

"Love, tell me what you are thinking?"

My heart melts into a puddle at my feet at his endearment. I decide it's now or never. "I…I love you Edward. My voice shakes and my lips are trembling awaiting his response. He says nothing for a full minute, he looks so shocked I have to look away. Tears fill my eyes and just as my chin starts to wobble Edward gently takes hold of my face in his hands and begins to kiss me.

Once again I return his kiss passionately, but unlike the last time he doesn't pull away. "Bella" he whispers as he pushes me back against my pillows gently. He lays down with me and continues to kiss me tenderly. I embarrass myself by making small whimpering sounds that cause him to smile into our kisses. He keeps one hand pressed against the side of my neck while he wraps the other around my waist, holding me to him. I cling to his shirt front with both hands.

We eventually part when I need to breathe but Edward doesn't move away, he simply pulls me closer to him, tucking my head under his chin. "I love you Bella, more than life." I sigh with happiness, I told him how I feel and he's still here. This gives me the courage to snuggle even deeper into his embrace, resting my cheek against his chest. He is hard and cold…and insanely comfortable.

"Tell me about yourself Edward, I want to know everything."

"I already told you…"

I lift my head to look at him "No, you told me _what_ you are not _who_ you are. I want to know your thoughts and how you feel about things. Where are you from?"

Edward looks surprised but tells me what I want to know "I was born in Chicago, but I haven't lived there for a long time. Once Carlisle…saved me we had to leave straight away. When a vampire is 'born' we find it almost impossible to control our animalistic instincts. It takes many years to gain enough self-discipline to be around humans again. I have only been back there to live once since my creation. I was living with Carlisle for about ten years when I decided to leave our family, Esme and Rosalie were with us by then. I wasn't sold on the idea of abstinence from human blood so I turned away from my family. I went back to Chicago for a while and then travelled around a bit before finally returning home. I saw what I had become, a monster. Carlisle forgave me though and took me back, I am very lucky he is such an understanding man. I always made sure that the men I killed were the worst kind of humans. I have never killed an innocent."

His answer has raised so many questions for me I don't know where to start, so I blurt out the ones I can't hold in "How did you know they were innocent…how old are you Edward?"

"Quite the little chatterbox tonight, aren't we" Edward teases.

I flush "sorry I didn't mean to pry…"

"Its fine Bella, I already told you that you can ask me anything" Edward reassures me as he kisses me lightly on the tip of my nose.

"Where do I start? I don't want to frighten you." Edward pauses and looks at me intently for a moment. I blink back at him, I don't want to ruin his train of thought. "I was born in 1901, Carlisle saved me when I was seventeen, dying of Spanish Influenza. I was alone, the disease had already claimed my parents."

I gasp "Edward I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry my love, it was a long time ago, I have little memory of it now. Vampires don't really retain many memories from when they were human." Edward takes a deep breath before continuing "To answer your other question, the reason I knew those men were guilty is the same reason I know what Mike was going to do to you. Bella, I can read minds."

I surprise myself with my reaction. I shrug "I half guessed as much. Nobody is that good at reading body language. It's really embarrassing to know you've been able to see my thoughts all this time though." I am bright red when I remember some of the more intimate thoughts I've had regarding Edward. I frown, I will have to be more guarded with my thoughts from now on so as not to completely humiliate myself.

"I just told you I can read minds and you shrug? You're not disgusted or afraid, you're just embarrassed about the thoughts you've had about me?"

"Stop it" I screech "I don't want you to read my mind."

"I can't read your mind Bella"

"What? But you just said…and you knew what I was thinking right now."

"I can read everyone else's mind Bella, you are the first person I've met who is blocked to me. It's very frustrating. And the reason I knew what you were thinking now is because of the look on your face. Your expressions give everything away."

"Well…good, that's good. I don't want you in my head" I shiver at the thought.

"You're cold" Edward moves to get off the bed.

"No, stay, I'll be fine" I don't want him to leave.

"It's late, I don't want you to be tired you need your sleep. I should go…" Edward looks towards the window.

"Okay" I whisper, trying to hide my disappointment. I don't want him to go.

Edward turns back to me "Unless you really want me to stay."

"I do" I answer too quickly making him smile.

"Alright I'll stay, but you have to go to sleep."

I yawn in answer as Edward wraps a blanket around me so I won't get cold while he lays down beside me, holding me to his chest. Edward strokes my hair softly as he hums me into the most peaceful sleep I've had for many years.

**EPOV**

She loves me. Isabella Swan, the most beautiful girl in the world…loves _me_. I hold Bella close as she sleeps. I kiss her hair every few minutes because I cannot stop myself. She is warm and soft and I'm so happy she wanted me to be here with her tonight. I could watch her sleeping forever. I can barely contain the love I feel in this moment. I have to be careful I don't kiss her too hard or hold her too tightly in my eagerness to be near her. I am terrified I will forget myself and not be gentle enough with her. If I were to cause any harm to come to my Bella I would never forgive myself.

She has been asleep for a few hours when the dreaming starts. I can tell because she starts to shift and jerk in my arms.

"The baby monkey doesn't like blue bananas" she mumbles.

What?

"My shoes are made of cheese."

"I want to go to Disneyland."

Bella continues like this for a short time, each statement getting more and more ridiculous. I can't help but smile. She is beyond cute, I lean in to kiss her forehead, carefully so as not to wake her. She sighs and relaxes into my chest again.

"Edward?"

Is she awake? I take in her closed eyes and deep breathing, no, still asleep. "Edward…I love you." Ah she's dreaming about me, this fact fills me with happiness. I listen for more but Bella seems to have fallen into a deeper sleep and I hear no more from her for the rest of the night.

The following morning is Saturday so Bella doesn't need to get up early for school. I expect her to sleep in, isn't that what teenagers do? So I'm surprised when Bella wakes at the same time she does every morning. I don't think she remembers I'm here at first as she stretches herself like a cat. Watching Bella move that way has my body reacting in ways that are foreign to me. I recognise the feeling as desire, I want her. Of course I will never act on it as that would be much too dangerous for Bella.

Bella suddenly freezes and her eyes snap open. I am still lying beside her on the bed. "You stayed" she whispers with a smile.

"Of course, where else would I be" I answer honestly. There is no place else in the world that compares to being in the presence of Bella. I am a lucky man.

"I um, I need a human minute"

"Oh, yes of course" I release my hold on Bella and she makes her way to the bathroom.

While Bella was sleeping I decided to bring her to our meadow today, she needs to see me in the sunlight and Alice told me yesterday that from noon today the sky over Fork's would be a clear blue. Once Bella is dressed and ready I take her hand and lead her downstairs where she eats a bowl of what I can only describe as soggy cardboard. But she seems to like it.

"How's your ankle Bella? I noticed you're not using the crutches anymore."

"It's not too bad, it'll be fine if I don't walk on it too much."

I frown "Oh I wanted to bring you somewhere today but its okay I can…"

Bella cuts me off "Don't worry Edward I can stay here, I don't want to slow you down." Her brow furrows as she thinks this, then she does a nervous little laugh. "I suppose everything I do slows you down huh?"

I kneel in front of her "Bella, you don't slow me down, I want to be with you, all the time. I was just going to say that if walking is too much for you I can carry you."

"Can't I just use my crutches if there's going to be a lot of walking involved?" I shake my head no.

"Not where we are going."

"Where are we going?"

"Hiking"

Bella pales "Hiking" she whispers, "Edward I can't hike, even on a good day. You should just go ahead without me."

"I'm not going without you Bella, I need to show you something anyway."

This peaks Bella's interest "Really, what is it?"

"It's a surprise, and if you don't allow me to carry you, then you won't find out" I grin.

Bella scowls adorably, "Fine, you can carry me. How far is it?"

"We have to drive some of the way, then its a few miles on foot, it won't take us long to get there."

"I have some housework to do before we go so, because I got nothing done while I couldn't get around all week, the place is a mess." The place looks just fine to me, I shrug "Okay, I'll help you."

"You don't have to do that."

"It's okay I want to, I don't want you doing too much and hurting your ankle again." Bella rolls her eyes at me but says nothing.

We spend a while cleaning the house and Bella does some washing. I could have done all of the housework in seconds but I liked doing things at a human pace with Bella, it was relaxing.

Once we are done we head out to my car and I drive to the outskirts of town before turning off down a narrow dirt road. After about ten minutes the road ends so I park up and get out. I rush around to open Bella's door and scoop her out of her seat. I can tell she is about to protest so I cut her off with a kiss. Bella seems to forget what she was about to say while I am kissing her.

Her eyes are closed and she wraps her arms around my neck. I hold her close to me while I kiss her and break into a run. I can run faster than a speeding train, and because my running causes very little movement, Bella is not disturbed from our kissing. I am surprised she doesn't notice the wind whipping around us. I note once again that for such an observant girl Bella can be quite oblivious when I am distracting her with other…pursuits.

I break our kiss once we are almost at our destination and Bella doesn't even look around as she stares at me. I badly want to know what she is thinking, especially when she blushes, but I don't get the chance to ask as Bella looks around suddenly and the shocked look on her face is so cute I have to kiss her again.

I pull away and answer her unspoken question. "We are deep in the forest Bella, you didn't notice me running as you were a little bit… preoccupied." She blushes again and I kiss her warmed cheek quickly before I set her down. "I like to come here when the weather is nice, which isn't very often."

"Who are you telling?" she laughs. "I grew up in this town."

"I've been here many times before Bella, my family has lived here a number of times over the last hundred years."

"Oh, right. I didn't think."

"Come, I have something to show you. I never bring anybody here with me. You are the first." I lead her to the edge of the forest and pull back a few branches while motioning for Bella to go ahead of me. I hear her breath catch as she enters the clearing and her whispered "wow" before she turns and beckons me to go to her.

I take a deep, unneeded breath and step out from the trees and into the sunlight.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I completely forgot to put a disclaimer on my story, so here is one that goes for the whole story.**

**I own nothing but my imagination. Stephanie Meyer is the genius behind these characters. **

**BPOV**

The meadow was beautiful, almost perfectly circular with wild flowers growing amongst the grass. I turn in a slow circle as I look around. That is when I spot Edward still under the cover of the trees, I beckon him to me.

Edward looks apprehensive as he takes his first step into the sunlight. When the sun hits his skin for the first time I gasp. His skin is sparkling, like diamonds. Edward is stunningly beautiful. He has on a short sleeve shirt and I can see his face and bare arms. I want to touch him. He has stopped walking just out of reach so I take a step towards him with an outstretched hand. Edward immediately takes a step back. I step back too and drop my hand quickly. "I'm sorry" I try, unsuccessfully, to hide my hurt.

Edward eyes me warily, why doesn't he want me near him? "Are you okay Bella?"

I don't trust my voice to speak yet so I just nod. "Do I…does my skin disgust you?"

Ah, now I understand, Edward is afraid I will reject him for this. I walk toward him purposefully and wrap my arms around his middle, ignoring it when he flinches. "No Edward, you could never be anything but beautiful to me." I look up into his handsome, shining face. He wraps his arms around me and leans down to kiss me.

I sigh as Edward's lips meet mine, there is no better feeling in this world than his loving touch. Edward pulls me down to lie beside him on the soft grass. He hugs me to his side as we stare up at the blue sky. The grass is tall and surrounds us like a halo as we look up. We are completely cut off from the rest of the world here in our own little piece of heaven. I am happier than I've ever been as I snuggle into Edward.

I kiss his chest "I love you" I murmur and Edward squeezes me tighter for a moment. "I love you Bella, you are my world now."

We don't speak for a while but it is a comfortable silence. I am studying the skin on Edwards arm when he speaks. "I was thinking I might bring you to my home tomorrow, to meet my family, what do you think?"

I'm surprised "Really? Would they mind someone like me coming to their home?" I chew my lip nervously, "what if they don't like me?" would it change how he felt about me if they hated me.

Edward pulls my lip free "Of course they won't mind, they know I love you, they will love you too."

I snort "Edward c'mon we both know nobody likes me, you are the exception to this" he tries to object but I cut him off with a kiss, "its ok I'll go with you."

Edward suddenly rolls over so he his hovering above me, "You are amazing" then he kisses me, more forcefully than he ever has, I love it. Edward lays down on top of me, keeping most of his weight off me. I wrap my arms and legs around his neck and waist and I cling to him as he devours me. When I need to breathe his mouth moves away from mine but continues down my neck. I whimper as he flutters little kisses across my collar bone. My hands roam his back while he holds me to him.

I feel hot, overly warm, and when Edward licks across my lips I think I may just burst into flames. We eventually pull away, both breathing heavily and smile at each other. "Well…that was something" Edward grins as I blush. He runs his fingers over my flushed cheek "I really love it when you blush" he says, making my face flame even more. "We should be heading back, it will be getting dark soon."

Edward gets to his feet pulling me up with him. "Jump on my back Bella, we'll be home in no time."

I awkwardly climb onto Edwards back and cling to him as he takes off into the forest. I have to shut my eyes as the sight of the trees whizzing by us is terrifying. I press my face into Edwards shoulder and breathe in his calming scent. We are at the car in no time and Edward helps me down from his back as my legs seem to be frozen in place. "What are you doing tonight" I ask Edward, he told me last night he doesn't sleep so I am interested as to how he occupies all his free time.

"I need to hunt later, it's been a few days and if I'm going to be spending all my time with you it's better to be safe than sorry, we are all going."

"Will I see you tonight?"

"No, I promised Emmett we would look for some grizzly's to hunt, we wouldn't find any near here so we will be gone all night." He sees my disappointment, "I will be back first thing tomorrow to pick you up."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too."

Once Edward has dropped me home I head inside to see Charlie is home again this evening. "Where have you been all day?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you been with the Cullen boy?" I nod, since when does Charlie care what I do with my free time? "You shouldn't spend all of your time with him Bella, what about you're other friends?"

I can't help it, I laugh out loud, earning a scowl from Charlie. "Other friends…You're kidding right? Do you know me at all? I have no friends, nobody even spoke to me before Edward. I was completely alone, so don't think you can lecture me about who I can spend my time with. Leave it alone Charlie, I've already told you, you're concern is too little too late."

Charlie has nothing to say to this so I turn my back on him and head upstairs. I spend the next hour doing homework before having a shower. I'm a bit hungry so I decide to make myself a sandwich before I head to bed. Just as I'm coming downstairs I hear laughing coming from the sitting room. Odd, Charlie never has anyone over to the house, I have never met any of his drinking buddies. There are a few voices coming from the room but I don't investigate, I head straight for the kitchen. Hopefully I can get in and out without anyone noticing I'm even there.

When I enter the kitchen I am shocked to see a boy sitting at the table, he is staring off into space as I come in but when he hears me he stands up immediately, looking nervous. He is young, younger than me probably about fifteen. He has tanned russet coloured skin that makes me jealous. I would be an idiot if I didn't notice he was a good looking boy, nothing like my Edward of course, but still. Who is? I flush when I realise I am wearing my old tattered sweats.

"Hello?" it comes out like a question.

"Hi, sorry I'm here with my dad, he wanted to come see why Charlie hasn't been down to visit recently."

"Hmm, yeah Charlie has not been himself the last few days."

"Well, my dad, Billy can't drive anymore so I had to bring him."

This surprises me "You drove? Are you old enough to drive?" I eye him sceptically.

He just shrugs, then his mouth turns down at the corners. "You don't want to be within arm's reach of my dad when he doesn't get his way." He chuckles ruefully, "Oh sorry, I'm Jacob, you must be Bella?" he extends his hand.

"Yeah, sorry should I know you?" I shake his offered hand before going to make my food.

He shrugs again "Probably not, I only know about you because your dad talks about you all the time."

I turn to face him and raise my eyebrows at this. "I find that hard to believe," I mutter.

"No, really. Just get a few beers in him and there's no stopping him. It pisses the guys off something awful.

"So is that why they are here…are they drinking?" I don't like the idea of that.

"Well…yeah, sorry. I really shouldn't have brought them here. It's Saturday night though, I assumed you'd be out."

"Nah, my boyfriend is away tonight." I like the sound of Edward being my boyfriend.

"Oh, Charlie never mentioned you had a boyfriend." He looks disappointed.

"Yeah, well…I'm beat, I'm gonna head up. Nice to meet you Jacob." I give him a little wave as I leave with my sandwich. He seems like a nice enough boy. Pleasant.

I toss and turn all night as the noise in the sitting room gets louder and louder as the night goes on. There is a constant stream of men passing by my bedroom door on their way to use the bathroom. This made me nervous as I have no lock on my bedroom door, I don't know those men. At some stage in the night I wedged a chair under the doorknob after a drunken man came into my room, frightening me. I asked him to leave but I think he was so drunk he didn't really know where he was. Jacob came in then and ushered the stranger out of the room. He apologised and told me he would keep an eye out and it wouldn't happen again. I held the blanket up to my chin and just nodded. At some stage in the early hours I managed to tune out the noise and fall into a fitful sleep.

EPOV

All of us went hunting tonight in preparation for Bella's visit. Almost everyone is happy that they are getting to meet her officially as my…girlfriend. I smile at the thought. Emmett is making all kinds of insane plans, I keep having to remind him she is human. Carlisle, who has already met Bella, keeps telling Esme what a nice girl she is. Esme loves her completely already. Alice is positively vibrating with excitement, even though she already knows Bella a little. Jasper is apprehensive, which is making me tense, but everyone has reassured him that they will help him. He is going to keep his distance from Bella just in case.

Rosalie is the only one causing any friction. She has decided to dislike Bella before she even gets to know her. She thinks of Bella as an unwanted intruder into our lives. If she says anything to upset Bella I will be livid.

Once we have returned home from our hunt and I have put on fresh clothes it has gotten bright outside. I decide to go watch Bella sleep for a while before she wakes up. As I reach the house I notice something is…off. I can hear the thoughts of multiple people in the house. Upon closer inspection I realise everyone is asleep. What the hell? I cannot hear Bella's thoughts of course but I can hear her heart beating and her deep steady breathing. This does little to soothe me. I am up the tree and inside her bedroom at the speed of light.

Bella startles from her sleep when she senses me in the room. In her sleep muddled state she does not realise at first that it is me in the room. "Get out, please, this is my bedroom." She sounds afraid. That is when I see the chair wedged underneath the doorknob and Bella has the blankets wrapped over her head.

I am instantly angry. What is Charlie doing? Did he bring all of these people to his house for a drinking binge while his seventeen year old daughter slept upstairs, alone? The man is crazy. I have to modify my temper before I go to her, I don't want to frighten her even more.

"Bella, love." I whisper.

She freezes at first then pulls the blanket from her head "Edward" she sounds so relieved. I go to her and wrap her up in my arms, she is shuddering slightly. "Are you ok? You are shaking."

"I'm okay, you just frightened me is all." she tries to reassure me. It doesn't work.

"Did Charlie invite those men to drink in this house?"

"He didn't invite them. Jacob said his father was wondering why Charlie hadn't gone to LaPush for the last few nights and insisted he drive them here last night."

Hmm LaPush, not good. "Who's Jacob?"

"He's Billy Black's son, he's only about fifteen and by the sound of it he takes care of his dad."

"Bella, why is your chair wedged against your door?"

"Well…one of the guys thought my bedroom was the bathroom and he was too drunk to figure out where he was." Edward looks furious "its okay, Jacob made him leave."

"What was Jacob doing in your room?"

"He came in when I couldn't get the man to leave, why?"

"No reason" I didn't like this one little bit, I was about to say more when Bella yawned hugely. That is when I noticed how tired she looked. "Sweetheart would you rather stay home today, you look like you didn't sleep a wink last night."

"That bad huh?"

I kiss her nose, "You look gorgeous when you are sleepy Bella, I just don't want you to exert yourself."

"I'll be fine Edward, I'll have a quick shower to wake me up and some coffee and I'll be good to go."

"You must eat as well" she rolls her eyes at me.

Bella gets ready and I decide to playfully throw her over my shoulder as we head downstairs, everyone is asleep anyway. Well, they are until Bella laughs and squeals at me to leave her down as we make our way into the kitchen. I give her a small slap on the behind in admonishment as we enter, just in time to be caught by a bleary eyed Jacob Black.

_Jeez, my neck is killing me, I should've slept in the car. But then who would've watched out for Bella. What the…who is that? Oh it must be her boyfriend, damn. She seems really happy with him. Crap I could never compete with a guy like him. Not that someone as beautiful as Bella would look at me anyway, she is so pretty._

I growl, causing Jacob to raise his brows in surprise and Bella to twist her body around to see Jacob sitting at the kitchen table.

"Jacob…what? Did you stay all night?" Bella pats me on the shoulder and I reluctantly put her down gently, allowing her to slide along my body. I don't let her go though, I wrap an arm around her waist. Back off Black, she is _mine._

_That guy's kinda scary, look at how he's scowling at me. What'd I do?_

"Eh? Oh yeah, they had another all-nighter." He rolls his eyes.

"You didn't think to bring them home?" I ask.

"Yeah right. You ever try to move four drunken, passed out men? They'll wake soon enough, then I can drag their sorry behinds out of here."

"Umm Jacob?" Bella seems nervous, "Can you not….please….can you not bring them here again. I'm sorry, I didn't like it." Bella flushes and I pull her closer to me.

"Of course Bella, I'm really sorry I shouldn't have brought them last night. Dad said they just wanted to talk to Charlie, they've never come here to drink before. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Thanks Jacob"

"Ok now that that's settled, Bella and I are leaving." I take Bella's hand and lead her out the door, ignoring the admiring thoughts from Jacob about my girlfriend. This guy could be a problem for me.

"You okay Edward?"

I turn at the door to my car and, making sure Jacob is looking out the window, I take Bella's face into my hands and meld our lips together softly. We kiss for a few moments, Bella's knees weaken and she leans into me for support. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her thoroughly before finally pulling away. I grin at Bella "Now I am."

**A/N Thanks for reading guys, please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while…family stuff. You **_**really**_** don't want to know!**

**BPOV**

I am nervous on the drive to Edwards's house. Chances are his family are not going to like me. I'm still in awe that Edward loves me and I'm honestly waiting for him to realise his mistake. He will eventually realise he was wrong about me. He will discover that I'm not pretty or smart, or anything like what he thought me to be. Then he'll be gone and I'll be left behind, broken and alone. I won't even blame him for it, because he will be right.

Edward reaches across and puts his hand on my leg, snapping me out of my melancholy thoughts, as I have been constantly bouncing my knee up and down. "Sorry."

"Please don't be so anxious Bella, everything will be alright, you'll see." Edward smiles at me reassuringly. I offer a weak smile in response.

Edward pulls to a stop in front of a magnificent old house. It's huge and white and has a beautiful porch that wraps all the way round it. I love it instantly. While I am admiring his home Edward comes to my door to help me out. I pat down my clothes and hair, hoping I look somewhat decent. Edward smiles and kisses the tip of my nose before taking my hand. "Ready?"

"No"

He laughs and drags me through the front door. His family are all in the massive living space just inside the door, the house is even bigger from the inside. Edward turns to face me and with a wave of his hand toward the room says "Bella this is my family" then he turns to his family and states proudly "everyone, this is Bella." I hear a chorus of hello's and offer a shy smile in response.

I glance around me and see Carlisle standing with who could only be Esme, Edwards 'mother' "Dr Cullen, Mrs Cullen it's nice to meet you" Esme smiles "Please Bella, call us Carlisle and Esme, you are family now." My throat tightens with gratitude at their easy acceptance of me, "thank you" I manage in a whisper.

Suddenly Alice is in my face, she is beaming at me and bouncing on the spot. "Oooh we are going to have so much fun!" I steal a glance at Edward who is rolling his eyes at her. She ignores him "wait until you see all the cool stuff I bought for you, we are going to have a makeover day very soon." She looks at my clothes as her mouth twists. "Yes, very soon."

I look down at myself and blush, I suppose my clothes are old, out of date. But that is because I can't afford them, that and I have no idea about fashion. I feel like a frump as I look at how immaculately everyone else is dressed and I want to run and hide in embarrassment. Edward picks up on my unease, "Enough Alice." She sticks out her tongue at him and points to Jasper at the end of the stairs, "that's Jasper, as you know" I say hello and he replies in kind but makes no move to approach me.

"Alright Alice, you've hogged her enough. Let me have a turn. I'm Emmett." Emmett states as he towers over me. He has the widest smile and although he is huge I am not scared of him, "I know, Edward told me who you all are, hello." I surprise myself by my courage with this giant of a man. I am beginning to feel a little more at ease now because of their obvious friendliness. He grins at me before dragging his girlfriend over to be formally introduced.

But the look on Rosalie's face has me cowering into Edwards's side. She looks at me slowly from head to toe and just before she speaks, Edward stiffens. "So, this is who you have chosen to ruin your life Edward."

Edward growls at her but she ignores him and continues, looking at me with such hate in her eyes I want to run and hide. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to us? To Edward? Or are you too selfish to care? Probably you saw a good looking boy and decided you had to have him."

Emmett tries to interrupt but she sends him a silencing glare. "You are going to alienate him from his own kind, you will never fit into his world. Edward could never be happy with someone as mousy and plain you" she spits at me. "What were you _thinking_ Edward? Look at her."

Rosalie looks like she is going to continue but Edward cuts her off with a vicious snarl that has me blocking my ears and backing away. Edward doesn't even notice my retreat as he steps in front of his sister, looking murderous. Emmett then steps in to defend his mate which cause Alice to defend Edward. Jasper hovers behind Alice protectively as Carlisle and Esme try to diffuse the situation.

What have I done? What was I thinking coming here? She's right, I could never be enough for him. I have only been in his house for ten minutes and already they are at each other's throats…because of _me_. I have to leave "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I have to go. I'm sorry." I don't think they even here me. I open the door and slip out while tears start to stream down my face.

I stand there for a moment remembering that I am in the middle of nowhere, it will take me ages to walk home. I am just about to head down the long path to the highway when the door opens and closes behind me. "Bella where are you going?" Edward sounds concerned.

"I…I think I should go home." I choke out between sobs.

"Don't listen to Rosalie, she is just bitter. She'll come round. Come back inside please." He reaches his hand out to me but I back away.

"I can't, don't you see Edward? I have already been the cause of my own family falling apart. I won't be responsible for ruining your family too. I'm not worth it." I am openly sobbing now, my breath is hitching and I can't see for tears. I'm losing him.

"Bella no! That's just not true. I love you, please don't do this." Edward looks stricken.

"I'm sorry Edward I don't want to hurt you, but you'll see I'm right, eventually." I can hardly breathe as I'm trying to get the words out. "You're better off without me. I'll…I'll only hold you back, Rosalie is right. You couldn't possibly be happy with me, it doesn't make any sense for you to love me."

I bury my face in my hands and break down into body wracking sobs, unable to continue. I couldn't say another word if I wanted to. I feel Edwards's arms around me as he lifts me off my feet. Is he taking me home now? But he just walks to the edge of the porch and sits with me in his lap, rocking me back and forth as I cry.

"Is she ok?" Alice whispers from somewhere, I can't look up because I'm suddenly mortified when I realise Edwards whole family were witness to my meltdown.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella" Jasper says calmly. "It's okay to be upset, Rosalie was being extremely cruel."

I abruptly feel better, which surprises me. Then makes me suspicious. "That is my gift Bella, I can alter your mood. Forgive me, I was afraid you were going into hysterics.

"Thanks guys I think I can take it from here." Edward says quietly. I peek over Edwards shoulder to see his whole family, minus Rosalie, standing at the doorway watching me worriedly. Just before I bury my face in Edwards shoulder in embarrassment, Alice shoots me an encouraging smile.

"They care about you a lot already, you know" Edward sounds so sad.

"I'm sorry" I hiccup.

"Will you stop apologising, _please_? None of this was your fault. There are things you have to understand about Rosalie."

I don't say anything, I just let him continue. "Rosalie never wanted this life, she resented Carlisle for a long time after he saved her. Things only improved for her when she met Emmett. But she still hates what we are. Hates our…limitations."

What in the world? What kind of limitations could a vampire possibly have? I must give my curiosity away on my face because Edward elaborates further.

"There is only one thing on this earth Rosalie truly wants, and it is possibly the only thing she could never ever have. A baby." He studies my face before he continues. "Our kind cannot reproduce Bella, you should know this if you want to have any real relationship with me."

"Do I want kids? Is that what you want to know? No, I don't, I never did."

He nods. "Well Rosalie resents that you even have the ability to reproduce, she is jealous of you and doesn't want you around as a constant reminder of what she can't have. Her plan is to push you away, make you leave me."

"Oh" I'm stunned. Rosalie Hale, possibly the most stunning woman on earth, is jealous. _Of me_. "I'm not sure what to say Edward, what she said made a lot of sense…."

"Not to me. Bella don't listen to her, she was talking nonsense. You couldn't alienate me from my kind, the only people who matter to me are my family. I could care less about what anyone else thinks."

"B-But Rosalie, she's part of your family, she's your sister Edward. I would never forgive myself for putting a wedge between you two." I bite my lip as tears threaten.

"She'll come round, eventually. Trust me Bella, it will all be okay." Edward stares into my eyes, dazzling me "just promise me that _we_ are okay, I don't think I could live without you anymore Bella." he looks so sincere.

"Yes" I whisper, "we're okay."

His smile is brighter than the sun. Making my breathing halt for a completely different reason. I barely have time to catch it before he is kissing me senseless.

**EPOV**

Thank God. I was afraid for a minute that I wouldn't be able to convince Bella to stay. I am trying, unsuccessfully, to block out the worried mental intrusions from my family.

_Edward is she alright, will I come check on her_? Carlisle.

_She frightened me for a minute there, she was in such an emotional mess I couldn't see her_ _decisions_ _clearly_, Alice.

_Phew, she's calmed down now at least,_ a relieved Jasper.

_Oh the poor child, will you bring her inside Edward. It's starting to rain, she'll get a chill_. Esme

"Everyone's worried about you, love." I kiss her cute little nose. "Esme is worried you'll get sick in the rain. They want me to bring you back inside."

Bella's face burns red, "I don't think I'll ever be able to face them again Edward, I'm mortified at my behaviour.

_We are the ones who were out of line son_, Carlisle

"This isn't your fault. Bella listen to me, we all got carried away in there because we were angry with Rosalie. They want a chance to apologise."

She glances nervously at the door, "where's Rosalie?"

"Gone hunting with Emmett, they'll be home later."

"Okay, we can go in" she's so brave.

"Great, we can call this meeting the family, take two." I kiss her quickly, stand and bring her inside before she has a chance to change her mind. I put her down once we are inside.

Bella smiles shakily and tries to apologise for being upset, I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have…."

"No Bella, this was entirely our fault. We acted like a pack of ill-mannered beasts. It is all of us who should be begging for your forgiveness" Carlisle interrupts her.

"Yes dear, I am mortified at our conduct today, it is no wonder you were so distraught." Esme looks like she would cry if that were possible.

"Even so, if Rosalie is uncomfortable with me being here…."

Bella is cut off again, this time by Alice. "Pfft, Rosalie will just have to learn to live with it, or keep her mouth shut."

"Don't worry about Rosalie dear, she will come round." Esme reassures Bella.

Bella definitely looks more at ease once I show her a tour of the house, we are curled up together on the couch in my bedroom. "You're house is so beautiful Edward, how old is it?"

"Older than me." I grin. "Carlisle has owned some land around here for many years. This house was on the property when he bought it. Esme restored it last time we lived in Forks."

"I love it, it's so cosy."

"Interior design is Esme's passion, she'll be delighted you think so."

Bella blinks sleepily and I sigh. "I suppose it's time I brought you home" I say reluctantly. Bella sighs too "I hope Charlie doesn't have an all-nighter again, I'm so tired after getting so little sleep." She yawns to emphasize her point.

"I don't like that he did that Bella, it's not safe for you." I frown.

"I don't like it either, I'm glad Jacob was there, I wouldn't have slept at all if I was alone with them in the house."

Well then, that settles it. "You won't be alone Bella, because I'm staying with you."

She smiles widely at this, "What are we waiting for? Let's go." I laugh at her enthusiasm.

There is no house party going on when I bring Bella home. In fact, there is no one home at all. "Does Charlie leave you alone at night often?"

"Most nights, yes. When he is working, or more often drinking. It's okay though, I rather him drink at Billy's than here. But now that I know Jacob is there I don't like the idea of those men at his house either." I conceal my jealousy at her worry for this boy, reminding myself that in her eyes he is still a child of fifteen.

"C'mon so, let's get you to bed, your dead on your feet." I scoop Bella from her seat and carry her the whole way to her room and deposit her on her bed. "Are you hungry?"

"Gosh no, who knew Vampires could cook. Esme makes a mean ravioli, I just need to have a quick shower then I'll be good to go."

I recline on Bella's bed as she showers and contemplate what happened today. I am still furious at Rosalie for her behaviour but I would never harm her. I could do that to my parents, or Emmett. I sigh, I hope Alice is right and she just learns to live with it.

I turn my thoughts to school tomorrow. I am a little worried about the thoughts of revenge from some of the students. I will have to stay by her side as much as possible. Maybe I can switch some of my classes. If anyone touches Bella they will be sorry.

Bella comes out of the bathroom smelling glorious. I love and hate it at the same time. She brushes out her damp hair and climbs into bed beside me. I cover her up with a thick blanket and pull her close. She doesn't say much as she is so sleepy. "I love you" she mumbles. I kiss her damp hair "I love you too, sleep my love. I will be right here all night." She burrows more closely into my chest and is asleep in seconds. I stroke her hair gently and kiss her forehead as I think there is nowhere else on this earth I would rather be at this moment.

**A/N I'll probably get in another update tomorrow but then it'll probably be Monday before I get a chance to update again as I'm not going to be around this weekend. **

**Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Massive writers block on this one guys. I have figured out where the story is going but I need a few filler chapters before I start with the drama! **

**BPOV**

Everyone turns to stare as Edward pulls into the school parking lot on Monday morning. I bite my lip as I see the spiteful looks some of the other students are shooting my way. "I don't know if I can do this Edward. Look at them, they hate me more than ever because of Mike." I want to go home.

"It doesn't matter what they think Bella, they aren't worth your attention. Just ignore them." He leans over and kisses me, effectively making me oblivious to the world outside the car.

Eventually we make our way toward the school, Edward's arm wrapped protectively around my waist. Lauren is standing just outside the main door and she is seriously scowling at me. She looks as if she is going to say something but when she glances at Edwards face she backs off, turning on her heel and heading to class. Edward tightens his arm around me for a moment "it'll be okay Bella, I'll be watching out for you all day." This makes me smile for the first time today. I love Edwards protectiveness toward me, it makes me feel wanted.

My morning classes pass by slowly. I keep my head down and try my best to ignore everyone around me…but I can still hear the whispers. In my last class before lunch Eric and Tyler were sitting right behind me and talking about me as if I couldn't hear them.

"Can you believe the nerve of her? Showing her face after what she did to Mike" Eric spits.

"I know right? I heard from Lauren that she was coming on to him and he said no." Tyler replies, not even trying to keep his voice down.

"Ha, can you imagine? In what world would Bella _Swan_ have a chance with Mike Newton? What would he want with the daughter of the town drunk?" Eric scoffs at the thought. "I tried to talk to her a while ago and she blanked me, thinks she's too good for us. Well I'd like to take her down a peg or two."

"Yeah me too, but she's always with that Cullen guy, she's never alone anymore" Eric says sounding frustrated.

"Jessica told me this morning that Lauren had a plan on how to get Bella alone." Tyler sounds almost excited.

"Yeah? Cool." Eric sounds like he could say more but the teacher calls for silence.

I can't listen anymore anyway, there is a buzzing in my ears. For the first time I'm actually _afraid_ of what they are planning for me. Usually they just make fun of me in the cafeteria or trip me in the corridor. I know Edward will do his best to protect me, he has been escorting me between classes all morning, but he can't be with me all the time. I am wondering if I should tell him what I heard when I realise he probably already knows. This calms me a bit, of course he will see what they are planning and be able to stop it.

The bell goes and of course Edward is waiting to walk with me to the cafeteria. He is quieter than normal, maybe he is irritated by what the boys were saying. I have to nip to the loo so Edward waits outside for me.

I'm washing my hands when I feel the presence of people right behind me. I look up to the mirror and see Lauren and Jessica standing right behind me. They are both glowering at me. I freeze, should I call for Edward? I stop myself though, when did I become such a baby. I turn to face them and hold my chin high. I did nothing wrong.

"Do you know your stunt in the library got Mike expelled?" Lauren looks murderous.

"Yeah, we were supposed to be going to prom together." Jessica almost screeches.

I try to defend myself "I didn't…."

"Shut up you little bitch" Lauren steps closer to me, making me back up to the edge of the sink. "I don't know how you got people to believe your story. You even have the new guy trailing after you" she smiles evilly, "but your protector isn't here now."

Just as she looks like she might lunge at me, someone steps out of a bathroom stall. "Hi" Alice sings. "Am I interrupting something?" she looks so innocent.

"No, we are just talking to Bella." Lauren glares at me, silently daring me to dispute what she has said. I just look at Alice with wide eyes.

Alice doesn't speak for an entire minute. But the sudden look of fury on her face freezes everyone in place. Including me. The way she glares at Lauren and Jessica is so menacing it renders me speechless. It's not that I'm afraid of Alice, not at all, I suppose I'm just…surprised I guess. Alice is always so sweet and bubbly I would have never guessed she had this side to her. For the first time she looks like a…vampire.

After another few moments her face morphs back into her previous happy grin. "Good, that's great. But Bella and I are meeting my brother for lunch. Cheerio!" with that she grabs my hand and we exit the bathroom, leaving behind two very bewildered girls.

**EPOV**

I grab Bella to me as soon as she leaves the bathroom. "Are you okay, love?" I kiss her hair. "Umm, yeah…yeah I'm good. Surprised, but good." She turns to Alice "Who knew a little pixie could look so menacing. Thanks Alice."

Alice grins "You're welcome. But I should be the one thanking you Bella, it's not often I get to have fun like that." Her eyes glaze over for a second before she grins even wider. "Ha Emmett is going to be so jealous." She skips off ahead to rub it in Emmett's face. I shake my head.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it you know" Bella muses.

"Used to what?"

"All of your gifts, they keep taking me by surprise." She smiles up at me reassuringly.

"Ah well, you have plenty time to get used to us." I grin back at her.

Bella is more relaxed as I fill our lunch tray, we sit together at our table. I watch her as she eats, enraptured at how her mouth moves when she chews.

"What?" she wipes her face as if she has some food smudged there. She is so cute.

"What?" I echo, "can't I look at my beautiful girlfriend?"

She blushes adorably and looks down while she shrugs. I reach over and place my finger under her chin and tilt her face up. "Don't look away, please, I love to watch you. I could gaze at your face forever." I whisper.

She blushes harder and mutters a "thank you" but I can tell she doesn't agree with me. Bella doesn't think she is beautiful. I don't say anything more right now but I begin to make plans for later. I will make Bella believe how exquisite she is to me.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly, after the bathroom incident Lauren and Jessica are unusually quiet. They give up spreading vicious lies about my Bella, for a while at least.

Alice has ensured me that it isn't going to rain this evening so instead of taking Bella home I take her to our meadow.

"I love it here" she whispers.

"I love _you_" I respond. She smiles and wraps her arms around me, tucking her head under my chin. She is so small. "I love you too, Edward."

I pull back slightly to hold her face in my hands. I kiss her nose tenderly. "Do you want to know what I love about you?" I ask.

"Huh?"

I don't answer for a moment as I just have to kiss her. She is confused but accepts my kiss eagerly. The kiss is deep and I feel her soft lips mold to mine. Careful of my teeth I lick across her lips with my tongue making Bella's knees wobble. I grin against her lips. "I love it when you do that, when I can feel the tremble of your body as you react to me." I laugh softly as a shiver goes through her as if to prove my point.

I pull back, leaving mere inches between us, and stare into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love your eyes, they are so deep and expressive…" I kiss both of her soft eyelids.

"…I love your little button nose…" I kiss it gently.

"…you're blushing cheeks…" I lay a sweet kiss on each fiery cheek.

"…I love you're glorious mahogany hair…" I sift my fingers through it gently before returning to her face.

"…and your lips, your wonderful soft, warm lips…" I lean in and pause for a second before fusing our lips together in the most passionate of kisses. Bella lets out a soft little moan just before my lips touch hers, driving me crazy. I have to hold myself back from losing control.

I pull away, breathing hard. "Bella, you have to believe me when I tell you, you are the most exquisitely beautiful person I have ever met. And what I can see on the outside doesn't even compare to the magnificent girl on the inside."

Bella doesn't answer, doesn't move. Two big fat tears roll down her face as she stares at me adoringly. I kiss them away. "Are you okay?"

She sniffles and answers, her voice tight with emotion. "Yes, yes I'm okay…thank you Edward. No one has ever….before, no one has…" she doesn't have to finish, I know what she means.

"They are all fools" I say, "but I am grateful to them, because now _I_ can have you all to myself."

I pull her into my chest again and just hold her to me.

**BPOV**

I can't speak. I am unable to form coherent sentences. Edward looked so earnest as he told me how he loved me, what he loved about me. I looked into his buttery yellow eyes and could see the genuine, pure love he feels for me shining through them.

I can't help my tears of happiness at his declaration. I know he told me he thought I was beautiful before, but this time he made me _believe_ him. I believe that he sees me as beautiful. Other people's opinions of me no longer matter. Because Edward thinks that I am gorgeous.

I lean back and smile up at him "thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for stating the truth Bella."

We lay down in the grass then, and talk for hours. We talk about everything and anything that interests us. It is so…normal.

Eventually it's time to go home. Edward stays with me again tonight and as I snuggle into him I sigh with happiness. He squeezes me lightly in response. My time with Edward is just getting better and better. I am falling more in love with him each passing day. I hope this never ends because I honestly don't think I could live without Edward now.

**A/N I know, I know. This chapter was fluffier than a feather filled duvet. Too much? I just wanted to fill you up with fluff before I start on a few more angsty chapters. This one is a little shorter too, so my apologies. Thanks for sticking with me this far! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N OK. I've had to change the rating to an M. You'll see why when you read this chapter.**

**BPOV**

The next few weeks fly by as Edward and I spend as much time together as we possibly can. Charlie got over his brief attempt at trying to parent me and now I see him less than ever. I feel bad for Jacob that he is probably constantly hanging out at his house, drinking, but the more selfish part of me is just glad they aren't drinking at my house. There haven't been any more incidents at school either, Edward or Alice are always with me. I still get funny looks every now and then but I do my best to ignore them.

I have been to Edwards house a lot over the last few weeks. At first I was apprehensive because of how much Rosalie dislikes me but Edward assured me it would be okay. As it turns out though I have yet to meet Rosalie again because she avoids the house entirely when she knows I'm coming over. I can't help but feel guilty at driving her out of her own home but Alice assures me she will come around…eventually.

Things between Edward and I are getting quite…heated. Last night he insisted on sitting in the old rocking chair in my room while I fell asleep because he didn't trust himself not to get too carried away. Cheeks flaming, I told him I didn't mind him getting carried away with me which caused him to groan out loud and tell me to go to sleep.

It is frustrating when Edward pulls away from me, I can't help but think that if I was any good at this stuff that I could persuade him to go further with me. But I am hopeless, I don't have the first clue how to be seductive or sexy for him. And I am terrified he will reject me if I come right out and tell him what I want.

But tonight I have decided I am going to tell him. While I get ready for bed in my bathroom I pull out the one decent pair of pyjamas I have. The top is sleeveless and silky, it's dark blue and covered in little polka dots. It has a dark blue shorts to go with it. I put them on and blow out a breath as I look in the mirror. Jeez the shorts are hardly there at all. I'm showing more skin than I ever have and I'm suddenly nervous of how Edward will react. I remind myself that he loves me as I step out of the bathroom and make my way into my bedroom.

Edward is lying on my bed reading one of my books as I enter. He looks over at me smiling, but when he takes in what I'm wearing his eyes go huge and he drops the book to the floor. "Bella…what are you wearing?"

My face reddens "pyjamas, don't you like them?" I pull at the hem of my top nervously.

He doesn't answer for a few seconds, it's as if he's trying to find the right words. "Won't you be cold?"

I smile "nope, I'll be good." And before he has a chance to protest, or I chicken out, I move across the room and hop onto the bed with him. Edward immediately scoots across to the other side of the bed. I can't help the hurt that must show on my face as I get up to cover myself with my robe, mortified. Edward watches me but says nothing. "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I rummage through my clothes quickly, looking for my old sweats and trying not to cry. I'm such a fool, what was I thinking? I have no idea how to do this.

Suddenly Edward is at my back, "Bella, please don't be upset. I'm sorry how I reacted, you just surprised me is all." he turns me around to face him. "I just don't think you should wear this to bed" he runs his hands up and down my sides.

"Okay." I am looking anywhere but at him as he continues. "It's just that I don't trust myself not to go too far when you look so…hot"

My eyes flash to his. "Really? You don't think I look silly?"

"Good God no, when you walked in it was all I could do not to…" he stops and takes a deep breath. "But we can't, I can't do that with you."

"Oh" I go to pull away but he holds me in place.

"I want to though, you have no idea how much I want you."

"Then…Then why not? I want to as well." Now my whole face is on fire as I admit this to him.

He groans, "Because you're human Bella. I could hurt you."

"So when you've done this before…it's only been with other vampires?" _Great Bella, remind him of all_ _the beautiful women he must have been with before you_. I could kick myself.

Edward takes my face gently in his hands and tilts it upwards to his face. "Bella, the reason I'm so afraid is because I've never made love before, with anyone, human or vampire.

I'm shocked, but delighted, "Really? But look at you, you're so handsome, how did you manage to not have sex at all?"

"Because I never found anyone I wanted that with, before you."

"And now?"

Edward closes his eyes as if he's in pain. "Now, when we are together like this, I can think of nothing else."

"And you're afraid you'll hurt me?"

"Yes, terrified actually, because I have no idea what to expect."

"Neither do I but…but I want to find out, with you Edward. I don't think I could ever do that with anyone else, I love you."

Edward looks as if he's in pain again as he whispers "I love you too Bella, so much." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him as I whisper "I trust you, I know you won't hurt me."

Before Edward has a chance to protest I push up on my toes and press my lips to his in a desperate kiss. He responds instantly, tightening his hold around my waist and whispering my name between kisses.

"Please Edward, please. I need you." I say urgently against his lips making him groan again.

Slowly Edward releases my waist and I'm terrified he is going to push me away, but instead he pulls open the belt of my robe and slips his cold hands inside. I shiver with pleasure and press myself close to him. Edwards hands lift the end of my top as he explores the bare skin at my waist as he kisses my neck. I all but melt into him as his hands slowly work their way up my back. I reach down and tug at the hem of his shirt and he lets go of me to help him remove it. Then he pushes my robe from my shoulders and lets it pool on the floor as he picks me up and heads for the bed.

Edward sets me down beside the bed and steps back to look at me. I can't help but stare at his beautiful, pale, sculpted chest. I feel a sudden flare of panic well up inside me. Edward is stunning, every single inch of him is perfection. How can I compare to him? What is he going to think when he sees my flawed, inadequate body? He will find me lacking, he will turn away from me in disgust.

I wrap my shaking arms around myself defensively, trying in vain to cover myself.

Edward gently takes my arms and pulls them away, he must know what I am thinking because he works to reassure me. "Don't be self-conscious Bella, you are beautiful and you have a gorgeous body that you should be proud of."

I know he is trying to relax me, and its working, a little, as I am able to look him in the eye. He is watching me intently, "Bella, there is nothing more on this earth I would rather do than make love to you. But if you're not ready, if you want me to stop, you only have to say so and I will stop. I would never do anything you didn't want me to do." He kisses my nose tenderly.

I smile shyly, "that's not it, and I do want to, I just don't know what to do."

Edward grins, "Well, that makes two of us."

I grin too, in spite of my nervousness. Then, emboldened by our mutual lack of experience I step forward and place my hands on Edwards chest and breathe "make love to me Edward."

Edward crashes his lips to mine without any further discussion. I wrap my arms around his neck as I feel the bed against my back. Edward kisses me for a long time, my lips, my neck, my collar bone. His hands wander underneath my shirt for the second time tonight but this time he pulls it up and over my head. I blush as Edward stares at my breasts for the first time. "Beautiful" he whispers. Then he leans in to kiss my lips again and lays his cold chest against mine. The feel of his cold skin against my overheated body is extraordinary. The sensation causes me to gasp. With each kiss and every stroke of Edwards hands against my bare body I can feel a building, a slow heated pooling low in my belly which causes me to writhe against Edward.

Edward slowly kisses down my chest and, careful of his razor sharp teeth, starts to lick and suck at my nipples, "oh" my body reacts to this new sensation as my back arches underneath him. With his hands Edward slowly starts to pull down my shorts and panties, throwing them to the floor. He makes his way back up to my lips and I am panting as I try to undo the buttons of his jeans. Edward helps me and soon his jeans go the same way as my shorts.

Edward pulls back to look at me, "I love you Bella, are you sure you want to do this?"

I'm not sure I can speak as I'm finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. "Yes, yes please Edward" my voice comes out breathless and raspy.

He settles his hips between my legs, which I have wrapped around him. Edward stares straight into my eyes as he positions himself to enter me for the first time. Then he moves forward slowly, carefully.

The sensation is…intense. I feel so stretched, so full, and he is barely inside me yet. He takes a deep, unneeded breath as he withdraws slightly before pushing even deeper into me. I whimper and bite my lip as I feel a painful pinch deep inside me. Edward stills "Are you okay, love?"

I nod "yes, I'm fine. Keep going" I pant.

Edward kisses me as he pushes all the way into me. Jeez, he feels so…big. I close my eyes trying to adjust to the full feeling. "Bella, look at me, please. I need for you to look at me, I need to know what you're thinking." Edwards voice is strained, like it's hurting him to hold still.

I look up into his face, he looks so big looming over me. "It's okay Edward, move, please. I need you to move."

Edward starts to thrust slowly inside me, the pain is gone completely and the feeling of him in me is glorious. I can't help my moan of pleasure. This seems to give Edward some confidence as he starts to move faster. He is gripping the pillows beside me but I need him to touch me. "Hold me Edward, hold me tight." Edward complies, immediately wrapping me up in his arms and squeezing me tightly to him.

His movements are increasing all the time and I can feel a building deep inside me. "Oh…god…oh. Don't stop, don't stop Edward, more I need more." I shamelessly beg. Edward grips me even tighter and there are almost animalistic sounds coming from him as he moves within me.

Just when I think this can't get any better, my whole body stiffens and then it feels like I shatter into a million little pieces as my body explodes with pleasure. I moan loudly and I can see stars as I think I pass out for a second. Then Edward stills over me, a growl coming from his chest, and I feel him release inside me, his face buried in my neck.

Edward rolls to the side of me and pulls me close. For a second he says nothing and neither do I. I look up at him and he is staring down at me and I can't help my shy grin. His lips curl into a smile and he leans down to kiss me sweetly. "Are you okay, I didn't…I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, Edward that was amazing. Thank you."

"Don't thank me Bella, I was all too eager myself." He grins before kissing me again.

I yawn hugely, I'm so tired. I know I'm a sweaty mess and in need of a shower but my body is too tired and sated to move. Edward covers me up with the blanket. "Sleep love."

I snuggle into him and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

I wake a while later and see that it is still dark outside. I look around groggily and see that Edward is sitting up in the bed and looking down at me. I am about to smile when I notice his face. He has the blanket pulled off me and is staring at my naked body looking…disgusted.

What the..? I look down at myself and see that my body is starting to turn purple with bruises. Damn it. I don't remember anything Edward did hurting me last night.

"Edward?"

"Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?"

I flinch at the coldness of his voice. "You didn't hurt me."

His eyes flash to my face, there is a coldness there that I haven't seen since the first time I met him. "Don't lie to me Bella, I can see the evidence for myself."

I'm panicking and trying to think of some way to salvage the situation when Edwards phone beeps. He ignores it. "This was a mistake."

His words terrify me. I still can't think of anything to say as he gets up and puts on his clothes. I'm afraid he's leaving me. "Where are you going?" I whisper.

His phone beeps again as he turns to me. His voice is hard "are you honestly telling me you want me to stay after what I've done?"

"Yes, please don't go, Edward, please. We need to talk about this."

Edwards phone starts ringing then and he curses while he fishes it out and checks the caller ID. He answers it and turns his back on me, he is talking so fast I have no idea what's going on but I see his shoulders stiffen. I get up and wrap a sheet around me, my bedside clock tells me it is three am.

Edward turns to me but doesn't look me in the eye. "I have to go."

"What? _Why_?"

"I just need to get out of here." My heart clenches, he sounds so distant, so cold.

"Edward, don't, please….." I trail off, I've no idea what to say. How do I make this okay when I don't even really understand what's going on.

Edward doesn't say another word and he doesn't look back as he opens my window and disappears into the night.

I crumple to the floor, wrapped only in a sheet and burst into tears feeling that, somehow, I've just ruined everything.

**A/N So, that was my first ever lemon. Hope I did ok!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and followers, I couldn't continue writing this story without your support. It's nice to know someone is reading my drivel! xx**

**BPOV**

It's all my fault. If I hadn't pushed Edward to sleep with me before he was ready I wouldn't be here, now, alone in my bed. It's getting bright outside but I haven't been able to sleep a wink. My eyes are stinging and my throat is sore from my constant sobbing.

He has to come back. He just has to. I need him to give me a chance to apologise. He must think I am some kind of slut for throwing myself at him like that, shamelessly begging him to sleep with me. Did he want to sleep with me at all? Were the bruises the excuse he needed so he could leave? Maybe I just wasn't any good, after all I just lay there. I hadn't a clue what to do. I bury my face into the blanket wrapped around me, drowning in feelings of shame and disgust.

I decide to get up and shower, I'm feeling exhausted and maybe the hot water will revive me. I spend a long time under the shower, all the while wondering if and when Edward will come back. I dry myself off, ignoring my marked body. I'm thinking maybe I could go to him instead as I dress and return to my room but I'm startled to find Edward already there. He is leaning against the wall by my bedroom window and doesn't move as I enter and shut the door.

I don't know what to do. What can I say to make this better? "I'm sorry" my voice comes out scratchy and small.

Edward frowns, "You're sorry? What have you got to be sorry for?"

"Well I…I mean…I made you do…that…when you weren't ready." I stammer inarticulately. "When you didn't want to." I whisper.

Edward doesn't respond for a few seconds. Seconds that feel like hours while I stand there shaking.

"Bella, this isn't your fault, its mine. I shouldn't have…well its done now." He's not looking at me while he speaks. "I'm sorry I hurt you Bella, more than you will ever know, but it made me realise that we are not good for each other. It could never work, it was just a dream."

All the air leaves my lungs in a whoosh and I am unable to catch enough breath to speak. He breaking up with me. I think I might faint.

Edward continues as if he's delivering a prepared speech, as if he knew all along this is how it would end. "Of course I will leave, we all will. It'll make things easier for you. Bella, you will move on and realise you can do much better than me, you deserve so much more…"

I finally find my voice "No! Edward, please don't do this, there is no one better for me. I only want you." I can hear the shameless pleading in my voice but I don't care.

Edward just stares at me passively "It's for the best Bella, trust me."

Oh god, he's done with me, I can see it in his eyes. No matter what I say, how much I beg, he has realised he doesn't want me after all. My throat closes tight around a lump and I nod. It's all I can do.

Edward looks like he is going to say more but stops himself. Instead he nods in return and heads for my bedroom window. I still can't speak as I watch him walk out of my life. For good this time and for the second time in a matter of hours I fall to the floor in a sobbing mess. But this time I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to stop.

**EPOV**

What have I done? I have just spent the most amazing night with Bella. The feel of her under me, around me…I cannot describe the ecstasy I felt while we made love. My thirst for her blood was a distant second to the passion I felt for Bella. But now I stare at her beautiful pale skin, covered in large purpling bruises and think that if I was human I would be sick. How could I do this to her? Why didn't she tell me? Was she in pain the entire time but didn't want to ruin the experience for me? My jaw clenches shut at the fury I feel towards myself.

I can't do that to her again, I won't allow myself to touch her this way again, no matter how good it felt. I will have to make this up to Bella somehow, I just hope she doesn't hate me when she sees what I have done to her. I am terrified of her reaction when she wakes up.

I don't need to wait long for she wakes and catches me looking at her naked body. At first she looks embarrassed at my staring, then she looks horrified when she sees the bruises.

"Edward?" she sounds confused. My voice comes out colder than I mean it to but when she tells me that I didn't hurt her I get even more angry. At her, at myself, at this whole horrible situation. Why can't I love her without hurting her?

My phone starts to beep but I ignore it, I need to work this situation out without Bella thinking I don't want her. But I need to get out of here for a while to sort my head out. I can't think straight when I can see her damaged skin.

Bella is begging me not to go and I am fighting myself not to give in to her pleading when my phone starts to ring. Whoever is trying to contact me is persistent, I hope it's important or I will rip their head off. I answer and speak too quickly for Bella to hear me. "What"

"Edward its Alice, you need to come home. Now."

"Why? I'm busy right now, it can wait."

"No Edward, it can't, I've seen something you need to know about immediately." Alice sounds frantic.

"Can't you tell me over the phone?"

"No. It's about Bella's safety. Get home here, right now." Alice is using her authorative voice, and I know better than to ignore it.

"Alright I'll be there soon." I hang up and wonder what she meant by 'Bella's safety'. Does she see me hurting Bella further if I stay? I decide to go and find out what's wrong but I don't want to worry Bella further so I don't explain, I just leave without a proper excuse. I will be back later to beg for her forgiveness.

Everyone is gathered in the living room when I get home. They look apprehensive. Alice hasn't told them what she saw as they are as confused about this meeting as I am. "Alice what did…." My voice trails off as I see the vision play out in her head.

Bella is lying in the forest. Her skin is chalky white and she isn't moving. There are bite marks on her neck and arms. I can tell she is dead, her body is broken, crushed. It looks like she has been fed on by more than one vampire.

"No" I choke.

"What is it?" Carlisle is anxious as he watches my reaction.

I turn still as a statue with shock. How could this happen? Who could do this to my Bella? As I think this I am consumed by a rage so fierce I need to rip something apart.

Alice stands in front of me and snaps her fingers impatiently to get my attention. "Edward, come on, this is no time to shut down. We need to act. I have seen how we can stop this from happening but we need to get going by tomorrow morning."

I should have known that Alice would have a plan. "What do we need to do?"

Alice looks deep in thought as her eyes glaze over, but I know she is searching the future to make sure her plan works. I can see what she is seeing but she explains for everyone else's benefit.

"I saw Bella come across a group of vampires who…kill her." the room fills with hisses from everyone, except Rosalie who just shrugs.

"No" Esme whimpers, "there must be a way to stop it"

"What if we leave Alice, we could go now and they might never come across us. They might stay away." My already dead heart shrivels at the thought of leaving Bella. But I know I would do it to save her.

"No Edward that won't work. The way I see it is we have to hunt down this coven. Carlisle looks uneasy "What are you saying Alice?"

"We need to kill them to protect Bella, it's the only way."

"I'm not comfortable with attacking anyone who hasn't done wrong. Maybe if we reason with them…"Carlisle is trying to find a diplomatic solution but Alice is already shaking her head. "We could try to reason with them but there is one in the group who would be intrigued by our request and follow us home, eventually finding Bella. If we do nothing they will come here and find her anyway. It cannot be stopped."

"So, how do we find them?" I am anxious to get moving.

Alice still looks terrified "Well, that's the problem you see, their leader is a tracker, a bloody good one too. He will sense if someone is following him. We will have to be very careful to outsmart him."

I am getting frustrated now "God damn it, whats the timeframe on this? When do you see them coming?"

Alice stares into space for a few moments "not for another two months, but Edward we need to use that time to hunt him. You can't explain what's going on to Bella. She will try to help and put herself in harm's way. I've seen it."

I grimace "So I need to tell her I'm leaving?" Well, crap. This couldn't have happened at a worse time.

Emmett is pacing the living room like a caged lion "Well I say we need to go now. Catch these guys and rip them apart before they get a chance to come within a thousand miles of Bella. We can't take that chance."

I admire Emmett's protectiveness of Bella. Everyone else is in agreement with him. Everyone that is except Rosalie. "So what? We just up and leave. For a _human_? Have you all lost your minds?"

Emmett steps in front of me while Jasper desperately tries to calm me down before I do something I may regret to my sister. I am fuming with her.

Carlisle is furious with her too "Rosalie, you know Edward loves Bella. That makes her a part of this this family, you may not like it but you _will _respect it. Do I make myself clear?"

Rosalie rolls her eyes but doesn't answer, she won't go against Carlisle. I am still angry but I let it go as I need to concentrate on how we are going to keep Bella safe.

By the time morning comes around our plan is set. We are all packed and ready to set out on our blind hunt of this coven. It is going to be extraordinarily difficult to hunt down a tracker, but I also know we won't give up. We can't.

The worst part of our plan is I have to make Bella think I am leaving her. I know I can come back later and explain why I had to go and hope she will forgive me but I can't help but hate myself for what I am about to do. She will feel as if I used her.

When I enter Bella's room she is in the shower and I use the time to gather my thoughts while I wait. She is surprised when she sees me in her room. Did she not think I would come back? She doesn't move and neither do I. I am frozen to the spot, terrified of what I'm about to do. I am going to break her heart. Hopefully she will let me fix it when this is all over.

The next five minutes are the worst of my eternal life, by far. I almost cave when she begs me not to leave her. She tries to apologise for making me sleep with her. She blames herself for everything. I try to explain that none of this is her fault but at the end of the day I'm still leaving her, the day after I took her virginity. I start to realise how much this will hurt her and I'm afraid once I'm gone the anger will set in and she will never forgive me.

I need to leave before I give in and pull her to me. I do my best to convince her I'm leaving her and when she finally goes silent and simply nods, I know I have succeeded in making her think that I don't want her anymore.

I jump out the window and run to meet my family as fast as I can. I need to stop this coven from harming my Bella as quickly as possible and get back to her so I can beg for her forgiveness.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys, you're all so sure you know where this story is going. Well read on and see…**

**BPOV**

It's been a fortnight since he left.

Two weeks since the bottom fell out of my life.

Fourteen days since my heart shattered into millions of tiny little pieces.

I haven't left the house, it's just as well I can't eat, because there is no food in the house. I'm too embarrassed to face people. All of the 'I told you so' faces. Surely everyone knows now that the Cullen's have left town, left me. I know I have to go back to school. But I can no longer muster the same determination to do well in school. I don't care about college, I don't care about life anymore. My reason for fighting my crap life evaporated the day Edward left me. Pathetic, I know. But it is what it is.

It's not like I didn't know he was too good for me, deep down I always knew. But he made me _believe_ that he wanted me. Maybe he did, for a while anyway. I'll never regret meeting Edward, I'll never be sorry I spent so much time with him. I'll be forever grateful that he cared for me, even for a little while.

I just wish it didn't hurt so badly that I wasn't good enough.

I haven't seen Charlie for days, he must be on another one of his major binges. That's ok though, I'm sure he couldn't sleep through my nightmares anyway.

I keep having the same dream, night after agonising night. In the dream I am in the forest, alone. I wander aimlessly not heading in any particular direction. Suddenly the sky darkens as if heavy thunder clouds roll in and when I look up I can see figures, people, high up in the trees. Frightened, I try to run but one of them jumps in front of me. When he stares at me his eyes are blood red. I look around desperately for help, for Edward, but nobody ever comes. When the stranger lunges for me, that is when I wake up screaming and fighting for breath. I can never go back to sleep so I have spent the last fortnight walking around like a zombie because I am so tired.

Tonight though I am awoken by a different noise. I wake groggily not sure what it is that I heard. It sounded like knocking. Is someone at the door?

I hear it again. Yes someone is at the front door, I sit up and realise my room is lit up by the flashing of blue lights. I'm confused. Did Charlie drive home drunk again and leave the lights on in the cruiser? I stumble over to the window and peek out. It's not Charlie's cruiser at the curb, it's one of the other police officers that works with him. Curious I head downstairs. Maybe Charlie didn't turn up for work or something.

When I open the door I know something awful has happened.

"Isabella" Its officer Johnson, and he looks upset.

I have a sudden urge to slam the door in his face. I don't want to know what he has come here to tell me. Police officers don't turn up on your doorstep in the middle of the night to tell you anything good. I let go of the door and start to back into the room, already shaking my head in denial and disbelief.

Officer Johnson clears his throat before continuing, "I'm so sorry to be the one to have to tell you this Isabella." He takes off his hat and holds it tightly in his hands. "There has been an accident, on the road. Char…your father was at the wheel and seems to have lost control of his car. He veered off the road just outside of town and hit a tree." He trails off and I raise my hands to my ears to try and block out what he is telling me. But it does no good. I can still hear him.

"The coroner said it was instant…he felt nothing."

No. no no no no, it's not true, it's not true, I chant over and over in my head.

"I'm afraid it is true Isabella, I'm so sorry."

Was I saying that out loud? Officer Johnson is still talking to me but I am only catching random words. Something about not being on my own and if there is anyone I can call to come stay with me.

"No" I manage to choke out, "there's no one."

I have to go with Johnson to the hospital, to fill out the next of kin forms or something, I'm not sure. They said I don't have to identify his body as his colleagues took care of all that. I spend hours sitting in a chair in the hospital corridor staring into space. I'm numb, I don't know what to think, what to say. Someone placed a cup of coffee into my freezing hands a while ago and I put the now cold, full cup of coffee on a nearby table.

After what seems like forever I am driven home by one of the officers, I can't remember who it was. I am in a daze as I enter my house. I sit on the couch for hours staring at nothing. I was told at the hospital that the funeral home would be on to me to sort out funeral arrangements, but it all means nothing to me. I can't take it in, I can't believe that Charlie, my father, is…dead. Any minute now I will wake up from this nightmare and everything will be back to the way it was. Charlie will stumble in the front door like always and sleep off his drunken state before hauling himself, bleary eyed, into work. Before starting the same circle of events again that has been his life for the best part of the last decade.

But deep down reality starts to set in. I know he's gone. Gone…just like everyone else in my life. I'm truly alone in the world now. It's not like Charlie was ever there for me, but still, he was the only person left who talked to me at all.

I think back to a few months ago, to when he made an attempt to be a better father and I cruelly pushed him away. Would he be dead now if I had just given him a chance? He may still be here if it wasn't for my selfishness. He tried…for me, and I pushed him away. This realisation makes my insides contract. If I have ever needed proof of what a useless, worthless person I am, then surely this is it.

My mother saw it early on, when I was just a child. She knew that I wasn't worth the effort. My father did his best for me, he stuck around at least…and look where that got him. And Edward, my heart pinches when I think of him and I get an almost unbearable ache in my chest, he realised it too, in the end. He was right to leave me, to find someone worthy of him.

I deserve to be alone. I will never again allow anyone close enough to let me hurt them again.

The next few days pass by in an agonising blur. Nobody really calls to the house. I heard before that when someone dies that all the family and neighbours rally round to help. Still, I didn't invite anyone either. At the burial I find out that every one of Charlie's friends lives in LaPush so they had agreed to gather later at Billy Black's House. I declined their invitation. Jacob is the only person who called to the house at all but I didn't answer the door. I just peered out through the closed curtains until he left.

I managed to contact my mother to let her know what had happened. I left her messages about what happened and about funeral times, but she never showed up. Not that I expected her to. After the burial I avoided people at the graveyard and left as soon as I could. I was too ashamed to talk to people. Surely they knew this was all my fault.

I have a meeting tomorrow with the bank manager to sort through Charlie's affairs. I don't want to go but I really have no choice. Once I walk home I go straight to bed and curl up underneath my blankets and try to shut everything out. For the first time in days I fall into an exhausted sleep. I manage to stay out for a few hours this time before I wake, screaming the house down, but there's nobody there to hear me.

I am sitting in the bank manager's office and he is studiously looking over some papers in front of him. He looks up, "Isabella, let me tell you first of all how saddened I was to hear of your father's passing. I offer my condolences."

I nod in response.

"I have been looking over your fathers finances, and I regret to tell you, it not good news."

Did he really think I expected any different, I knew Charlie was behind on bills, there was no way he could maintain his drinking habit on a police officer's wage without letting his finances suffer. "Just tell me please, I need to know where I stand."

"Well, Chief Swan hasn't paid his mortgage for a few months, he is also well behind on most of his other bills. And I am to understand that because he was intoxicated at the time of the accident, there will be no life insurance pay out." He takes a deep breath before laying the rest on me. "I'm sorry, Isabella, but the bank has no choice but to foreclose on your house and take anything of value to be sold to pay off Chief Swan's other debts." He looks at me warily, probably waiting for the hysterics that will never come.

I just nod my head, "when do I have to be out of the house?" my voice sounds dead even to my own ears.

"By the end of the week, I'm so sorry Isabella, if you were still a minor you could be offered some help, maybe be put into foster care, but as you turned eighteen last week…" he trails off, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay" I reassure him, "it's not your fault my father was a drunk."

He is still looking at me as if he's waiting for me to cry, but it really isn't going to happen. You cant cry when your already dead inside.

As I pack up the few bits and pieces that I own I wonder where I'm going to end up tomorrow. I really have nowhere to go and I've only a few dollars that Charlie had in the house that I'll need for food. I think I'll hitch a ride out of town, there's no way I am hanging around here so everyone can see me wandering around the streets. I lie down on my bed preparing for my last night sleeping in my home and try not to think about where I'll end up, because I know that most likely it will be in the gutter.

**EPOV**

"Edward you have to go back." Alice is adamant that I go home to help Bella. "I can't believe I didn't see this sooner, but I have been so focused on finding James that I blocked everything else out."

James, at least we finally had a name for the vampire we are looking for. We still didn't have much of a clue where to find him though.

"What about your vision Alice, I can't put her in danger." I am torn. On one hand I know that I need to protect Bella from James, but on the other it kills me to know the pain she must be in over losing her father. I know they didn't get on, but he is her dad at the end of the day. And knowing Bella she has found some way of blaming herself for this whole situation. My dead heart constricts when I think of her hurting.

"We will have to find another way Edward, I'm afraid Bella is starting to lose herself, if you don't go back soon, she may be too far gone to come back to you."

I huff in frustration. "Look Edward, you head back and we will keep looking, that way you can keep Bella from falling too far into her depression. I am honestly scared for her."

Alice shows me various images she has seen of Bella over the last few days. She looks so lost, tired, and much too thin. The image that sparked off Alice's vision, and scared the crap out of me, where she saw Bella hitching a lift on the motorway, has made up my mind for me. I have two days to get home before that happens. If I leave now I should make it to her before she attempts this ludicrous idea.

I look at the faces of my family, as I read their minds I can see that they are in agreement with Alice. I need to go home, to Bella.

"Okay" I tell my family, "I'll go get her, then we can focus on sorting out this other mess." With that said I turn and race as fast as I can, the sooner I get to Bella, the sooner I can feel whole again. I just hope it's not too late for me to make amends for all the damage I've caused.

**A/N Will Edward make it home on time? Stay tuned to find out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I finally reached 100 reviews, whoop whoop! Keep em comin' guys, I love hearing your thoughts and ideas and especially your rants! It's great that you feel so strongly about Stephanie Meyer's characters. Sorry I 'offed' Charlie, I was expecting a major backlash but it wasn't so bad, so thanks for going with it. **

**BPOV**

I lock my front door for the last time and place my keys in the letter box. Then I step back and look up at the house where I spent my childhood, it wasn't a particularly happy childhood, but still. It was all I knew. Now I am heading into the unknown, I don't know where I will be in a week, or a month, I don't even know where I will be sleeping tonight. I have forty three dollars in my pocket and no clue how I'm going to earn more. I will have to start looking for a job straight away if I don't want to starve.

I take a deep breath, turn around…and freeze on the spot as all the air whooshes from my lungs. Edward stands at the end of my drive and is staring intently at me. Am I dreaming? He doesn't make a move and neither do I. He is even more handsome than I remember. He is so beautiful it hurts, how did I ever delude myself into thinking I was enough for him?

Edward takes a step forward and I have to stop myself from running to him. I don't want to make a fool of myself. Edward made it perfectly clear to me when he left that he didn't want me. But what is he doing here? Is he trying to destroy me completely? I don't think I can have any type of confrontation with him right now. He knows I love him, I all but begged him not to leave me. But he did leave, right after we...my face burns as I think about what we did the night before he left.

I must have disappointed him, he couldn't get out of there fast enough. He must have been holding back so much because I am so weak. How could he possibly have enjoyed it? A feeling of self-disgust flares inside me. I am so useless.

The feeling must show on my face, as usual, because Edward takes another step forward, his expression concerned. "Bella" he sounds anguished.

I can't find my voice to speak so I say nothing as I stare at him.

"Love, I was so sorry to hear about your father. When Alice told me what was happening…I just had to come see you were okay." His endearment confuses me.

So that's why he is here, he feels sorry for me. I feel crushed yet again, I didn't think he could make me feel any smaller but this is more than I can handle. I could take anything but his pity. I need to get out of here, now. "I'm fine, thank you." My voice is tiny and choked with unshed tears. "I'm just leaving actually so…" I hitch my backpack up on my shoulder as my voice trails off.

"You can't, Bella. Please don't go." Edward pleads.

"I…I can't stay Edward, I have nowhere to go. There's nothing left here for me." I state pathetically.

"Stay with me, at my house. Please, you can't go off on your own. Just…please?"

I can't look at him. There is no way I can stay in his house feeling about him the way I do. "No Edward, I can't take your charity just because you feel sorry for me. I can't stay in your house while I still…" I stop abruptly at stare at the ground. My God, I almost told him I still love him, what is _wrong_ with me? Edward doesn't want to hear that, he must feel like he owes me something right now but he will soon change his mind if I am around, a constant reminder of what he doesn't want. I will have to go eventually anyway. Why prolong the inevitable? "I…I have to get out of here."

I go to rush past Edward, I am about to break down. I can't embarrass myself anymore, there is only so much I can take and I feel like I have reached my breaking point. Just as I pass by Edward on the narrow path his hand reaches out and he clasps my hand in his. He is gentle and the feeling of his wonderful cold skin against mine finishes me. I stop dead and the tears break free. A sob escapes past the huge lump in my throat. The sound is strangled and my entire body starts to tremble with grief. I have not allowed myself to have a proper release over what has happened over the last few weeks and the feeling of Edward touching me has my walls crumbling around me and I would fall to my knees if Edward didn't catch me.

"I'm sorry Bella, so so sorry. Please forgive me, please?" Edward picks me up and crushes me to his chest. I can't even speak as I cry uncontrollably into his chest. I can't even muster the strength to pull away, even though I know I should. The feeling of Edwards' strong arms around me feels so good, so safe, and for the moment I allow him to comfort me. I need him so badly.

Before I realise what's going on we have moved and are outside his house. I look up at Edward, I stare into his mesmerising eyes, I can't help myself even though I know it will hurt me later. When I am alone again. "Wh…what are we doing here, I told you, I have to go…" I hiccup.

"Shh," Edward hushes me "you are going to stay with me now."

I want to refuse him, but I am so tired, so worn out I can't muster the strength to fight him. I don't know if it's the sleepless nights or my crying stint but my body chooses this moment to show its exhaustion. Edward puts me down gently just inside the front door and my head spins, causing me to sway.

Edward grabs me to steady me "Bella? Love, are you okay?" he sounds so concerned.

"I'm…fine Edward, just a little tired I think. I need to lie down." It's been so long since I've slept I feel like my head is disconnected from my body. Edward scoops me up and carries me to his room where he lays me out on his bed.

Wait. His bed? "Edward when did you get a bed?" I ask as I snuggle into the soft pillows while Edward wraps a fluffy blanket around me.

"That doesn't matter right now, just sleep sweetheart, I will explain everything when you wake up." Edward kisses me softly on the forehead, the scent of him so close making me sigh. I assume he is going to leave but he surprises me by lying next to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Sleep, love. We have plenty of time to talk when you aren't so tired."

I don't have the energy to fight him right now and I quickly fall asleep snuggled securely in Edward's arms. Too tired to contemplate what will happen when I wake up.

**EPOV**

As I hold a sleeping Bella in my arms I thank God that I made it home to her before she got into some strangers car. Who knows how long it would have taken me to find her if she had disappeared. I can hardly bear to think of what might have happened to her. She is so innocent. I will never leave her again, no matter what the reason. We will always find a way to stay together.

Bella starts to mumble in her sleep, causing me to smile. My smile vanishes when her mumbling turns to whimpers. "No, stop, stay away from me." she cries suddenly. Bella sounds so afraid, I don't know what to do. Should I wake her up? She was so tired before. "Help me, Edward please, where are you? Make them stop." There are tears leaking from her closed eyes as she begs for my help in her dream.

I feel a fierce pain in my chest. Is this why Bella is so tired? Has she been having nightmares all this time? I pull her closer to me and stroke her hair as I hum softly to her. Bella grabs handfuls of my shirt and buries her face in my neck as her whimpering eases. "Edward" she sighs.

I am slightly mollified when she calms down but I continue to try to sooth Bella for hours in case the nightmares start again. Thankfully she doesn't wake up, she must be more exhausted than I thought.

I still cannot believe I am holding Bella in my arms. I thought I would have to spend hours convincing her to even speak to me again. I love her so much, if she were to reject me I would be crushed. And yet it would be no more than I deserve for abandoning her the way I did. I will have to explain to her that I did it to save her life and hope she can forgive me. I honestly don't know what I would do without her, Bella is my life. I am surprised to note that even her scent doesn't bother me, despite all of the time I have spent away from her.

As I contemplate how I am going to try to win back her trust I notice that Bella has become quite warm. Is the blanket to heavy? I don't think so. I put my hand to Bella's forehead and it does feel unusually hot. Does she have a fever? I quickly leave the bed to grab a thermometer from Carlisle's medical supplies, I am back within seconds. I put the thermometer to Bella's ear and wait for the soft beep telling me it is ready.

I am shocked when I see that Bella's temperature is very high, it's 102. I immediately take the blanket off Bella and lay right beside her, hoping the coldness of my body will cool her down. She must be getting sick. I can see from the bags under her eyes and by how slim Bella is that she hasn't been taking care of herself. Most likely she has caught a fever.

After a while I check her temperature again and I am relieved to see that it has come down a bit. Once Bella wakes up I will give her some Tylenol and make her take a cool bath. Later I will also ring Carlisle to see what he thinks I should do. For now though Bella seems comfortable enough. She is in such a deep sleep she hasn't moved a muscle throughout my ministrations, she just lays and breathes softly against my chest while I stroke the soft skin of her cheek and repeatedly kiss her forehead and the tip of her button nose. I cannot stop myself from touching her, it's as if I have to touch her to ensure that she is really here, with me.

Dawn comes and goes, and still Bella sleeps. I don't leave her side. I periodically check her temperature while she is sleeping and although it remains slightly elevated there is no need to worry. Bella eventually begins to stir around mid-morning, she has been asleep for sixteen hours. I first notice she is coming around when she starts to stretch and mumble in her sleep. Then I know she is awake when her breathing suddenly changes. Bella grips my shirt tighter before slowly opening her eyes to look directly at me.

Bella looks momentarily confused before seeming to comprehend where she is. Her face immediately turns scarlet and she backs away from me, pulling herself free of my embrace.

I try not to feel hurt as I remind myself that her retisence is all my fault. It is now my job to win her back. I reach out to halt her retreat, she doesn't flinch away from me and I decide to take this as a positive sign. "Bella, wait, I need to explain what has been going on. You don't know the real reason why I had to leave. Please, before you make a decision we will both regret, just hear me out, I'm begging you."

"Real Reason?" Bella's voice sounds scratchy and she tries to clear her throat, wincing at the effort. It must be hurting her. She gives me a sceptical look.

"Yes, Bella, when I left I didn't tell you the truth. I needed to protect you. Alice had a vision in which you…" I am finding it difficult to get the words out. How can I tell her this?

"What, Edward? What did Alice see that could make you leave me?" I don't think she really believes me, the only thing I can do is be completely honest and hope the truth doesn't send her running for the hills. I take a deep breath.

"Alice saw you…she saw you _die_ Bella."

"Oh" I can tell she is shocked and I use this as an excuse to pull her closer to me again. I go on to explain the whole situation to her, how we could see no other option for why we left. How the rest of my family are still looking. And how I had to come back when Alice could see how much Bella was suffering on her own. When I have finished my tale I wait for her response and as usual Bella surprises me with how she reacts.

"Your family did all that…for me?" she sounds so surprised I can't help myself, I lean in to peck her on the nose. I hear her heart jump at the contact and decide to take it as a positive sign.

"Of course Bella, they know how I feel about you."

"How you feel…" she echo's quietly. Bella seems bewildered, as if she doesn't trust what she is hearing.

"They know how much I adore you Bella. I _love_ you. And I will prove it to you if it takes me an eternity to do so."

"You love me?" her voice sounds choked as tears start to pool in her eyes.

"Yes Bella, I love you. With every fibre of my being. It almost killed me to be away from you, but you have to believe I was doing it for your safety."

Bella seems incapable of speech as she starts to cry in earnest. No. "Oh please love, don't cry. I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" I am terrified that I have hurt her too much, that she will not be able to forgive me.

"Of…of course I forgive you Edward, I…I thought you didn't want me any…anymore. I th…thought I wasn't enough f…for you." Bella manages to tell me through her sobs. I realise they are sobs of relief and my dead heart soars. Then it drops again when I realise how worthless I made her feel.

"Love, I am so sorry I hurt you, so so sorry." I pull her close to me then. "Do you mind if I kiss you now?" I ask hopefully.

Bella's only response is an elated sob before I gently place my lips against hers. God I have missed this. Her lips are so soft. I can taste her tears as I deepen the kiss. Bella wraps herself around me whimpering softly, as we show each other how much we need the other.

After a long time we eventually pull apart and Bella has an impish look in her eye, making me smile. "What are you thinking, sweetheart?"

"Well…I'm thinking it's a good thing you're a vampire."

"And why is that." I smile.

"Because I think I'm getting sick, and you're lucky you can't catch it." And with that Bella starts to cough, making her wince in pain.

**A/N Aww They made up. Next Chapter will have Bella's side of the make-up chapter, along with her being sick. I wonder how Edward will handle an ill Bella. Panic much?**

**Thanks for reading. C**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I'm after getting a few reviews from guests, I can't respond to your reviews unless you sign in but I do read them all so thank you. x**

**BPOV**

I wake up and instantly I am drawn to the wonderful, familiar scent of Edward. I grip his shirt and inhale his scent before I realise what I am doing. I open my eyes slowly. Yesterday's events filter through my groggy brain and I back away quickly, mortified.

A look of hurt flashes across Edward's face, confusing me, so when he reaches out to stop me from moving further away from him, I let him hold on to me. He starts to tell me he needs to tell me the 'real reason' he left me which confuses me further. I know why he left me.

"Real Reason?" I question and realise my throat is sore at the same time I get a stab of pain in my head. Great, now I'm getting sick. I try to push my discomfort to the back of my head as I make an attempt to take in what Edward is telling me.

Edward explains Alice's vision about me dying, I have to say I was a bit sceptical about what he was telling me until he says this. I am shocked at his revelation "Oh" is my genius response. Does this mean I am going to die? Edward pulls me even closer to him. I am feeling quite warm and his cool temperature is more than welcome. This is the excuse I give myself for not pulling away.

Edward goes on to tell me his family are still searching for the people who would hurt me. This surprises me further. I can't believe anyone would go to that much effort just for me. I can't help but voice my surprise to Edward. "Your family did all that…for me?" Edward leans in to give me a quick kiss on my nose, making my heart do a somersault in my chest.

"Of course Bella, they know how I feel about you."

Okay now I can't even breathe, "How you feel…" I all but whisper. Am I still dreaming?

When Edward tells me he still loves me I can't help my reaction, I start to cry "You love me?" I can hardly get the words out.

"Yes Bella, I love you. With every fibre of my being. It almost killed me to be away from you, but you have to believe I was doing it for your safety." He looks so sincere. I lose the ability to speak when I see the truth of his words on his face. I break down then into body wracking sobs, but they are sobs of happiness and relief. He loves me. Edward loves _me_.

Edward misinterprets my crying and thinking he has upset me starts to beg for my forgiveness. I know he hurt me, what he did almost finished me. But what he did, he did out of love, and fear for my safety.

"Of…of course I forgive you Edward, I…I thought you didn't want me any…anymore. I th…thought I wasn't enough f…for you." My speech is almost incoherent because of my bawling but Edward seems to understand every word.

He is still apologising and then he actually asks if he can kiss me! I can't speak but Edward takes my silence as permission and doesn't hesitate in putting his lips to mine. God, I have missed this so much, his cool hard lips feel perfect as my lips mould around them. The kiss deepens and I can't stop the embarrassing whimpers that escape me. Edward doesn't seem to mind though.

When we eventually part the pain in my throat and head make an unwelcome reappearance and I can feel a constriction starting in my lungs. Great. I wonder how Edward will react to my being sick. Something tells me he may overreact, the thought almost makes me smile. He can see the mischievous look in my eye and asks me what I am thinking.

"Well…I'm thinking it's a good thing you're a vampire."

"And why is that" he asks playfully while he smiles at me. Edward's smile does funny things to my heart.

"Because I think I'm getting sick, and you're lucky you can't catch it." I barely get the words out before I start coughing hard, which hurts my throat and makes my head throb.

Edward is instantly concerned, "Bella love, are you alright?"

"I'm…ok" I wheeze. "Just a bit short of breath." I flop back onto the pillows, exhausted. "How can I still be so tired?" I look out through the wall of windows in Edward's room and see how bright it is for the first time. "How long was I asleep for?"

Edward places a soothing icy hand against my forehead and frowns. "About sixteen hours or so, you obviously needed the rest. Sweetheart let me go get you some Tylenol, you are burning up again."

"Again? No Edward, stay, this feels nice, your hand is so cool." I close my eyes, I feel like I could sleep again. This is ridiculous.

"No Bella, you have had a temperature on and off all night, let me go get the Tylenol I'll just be a minute, Carlisle will have some in his study."

"Ok" I pout. This makes Edward grin and kiss my pushed out lip quickly before going for the pills. He is back in a matter of seconds with the pills and a glass of water. They are difficult to swallow because my throat is so swollen and sore. Man, it feels like it is closing up on me. And I really am starting to feel weak. I slump back against the pillows again, taking the pills has used up all of my energy.

I put my hand out to Edward and pull him down to lay beside me once again. "I'm so sleepy." I yawn as I burrow into his chest.

Edward wraps his arms around me as I tuck my head under his chin. "Sleep, love, you'll feel better after you rest."

I feel my body tense and I can't help a little flutter of panic as I imagine Edward disappearing while I'm asleep. I don't say anything but Edward can read me like a book. "It's ok Bella, I will be right here when you wake." Edward strokes my overheated face. All of my depleted energy used up, I fall asleep once again.

When I awake later I feel much worse than before I went to sleep. My head and body are aching, my skin hurts all over and my throat feels like it is almost closed. And I am uncomfortably warm. I am aware of Edward talking on the phone. He is sitting on the edge of the bed, he turns toward me and smiles when he realises I am awake. The smile is forced though and it makes me worried. He finishes his call.

"What's wrong?" I croak.

Edward looks concerned "That was Carlisle on the phone, I was just informing him of your symptoms. He thinks you have a bad case of tonsillitis."

I nod "Yes I think so, I've had it a few times before." Man, it hurts to talk.

"And you've never had them removed?"

I shrug, Charlie was a bit preoccupied, he never really got around to little things like my health.

Edward seems to be holding back, I know he wants to say something about Charlie but he won't say anything now, he probably doesn't want to upset me.

"Carlisle says you need penicillin, have you taken it before?" I nod, it's too difficult to talk. "Okay, good. Well we have none in the house so I'm going to have to go get some at the hospital." I nod again, I know this can get really bad. Charlie left me go for days when I was little and one time I ended up in the hospital for a week I got so sick.

"I'm just going to take your temperature again before I go, then I'll be back within twenty minutes, okay?" I feel like one of those nodding dogs as I yet again nod in response. Edward takes my temperature and frowns "Okay love, I'll be back soon." With that Edward kisses my forehead and leaves.

After about five minutes alone I get a coughing fit which knocks the wind out of me. I really, really don't feel well now. My entire body starts to feel like it's on fire. I break out into a cold sweat as my body tries to cool itself down. I attempt to sit up but I am too dizzy to move my head from the pillow and the effort it takes to move at all zaps too much energy anyway. I can't remember the last time I've felt this sick, I'm not sure if I ever have. I look at the clock beside the bed and see that Edward has been gone for fifteen minutes. How long does penicillin take to work anyway, I hope it's fast. I feel like I'm cooking here.

When Edward finally returns I feel like I am on fire. Edward takes one look at me and grabs the thermometer. When he sees my temperature I swear I hear him curse before he scoops me off the bed and carries me towards the bathroom, a look of panic on his face.

"Edward what…" I am confused until I see him head towards the shower, now I know what he is up to but I am too weak to protest. Edward turns the water to its coldest setting and walks straight into the water with me in his arms, clothes and all. "I'm sorry sweetheart, this is the fastest way to cool you down." Edward kisses my forehead while he holds me under the spray.

My breath catches in my inflamed throat when the cold water hits my skin, between that and Edwards icy skin my temperature starts to come down immediately. My head is throbbing and my limbs are aching but at least I don't feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust. We stay in the shower for quite a while, until Edward is satisfied my body is at an acceptable temperature. When he steps out he sits me in a chair in the bathroom and strips off my clothes. I'm too weak to feel embarrassed as Edward dries me off quickly and pulls one of his t-shirts over my head, followed by a pair of his boxer shorts. I am dwarfed by his clothes.

He quickly dries and dresses himself before picking me up once again, he lays me on the leather couch in his room before changing the bed I have lain sweating in all night, at vampire speed. I close my eyes as he is making me dizzy. Edward lays me in the freshly made bed. I am much more comfortable now. "Thank you." I manage to say.

"Its okay love, I'm here to look after you. Here, take these." Edward helps me to sit up while I take the pills he has gotten for me. "Feeling better now?" he asks while smoothing my damp hair away from my face. "Much, but I'm so tired." I yawn, and wince and the pain.

"Go back to sleep Bella, I'll wake you later for your pills." And once again I doze off in Edward's cool arms.

The next time I wake I do feel better. I open my eyes to see Edward smiling down at me. I am glad to see that this is a genuine smile. "Hey" he says softly, "feeling better?"

"Yes, much, thank you." My voice is a little stronger at least, and thankfully my headache has eased. I can see it is once again dark outside and I am about to ask what time it is when my stomach growls loudly, embarrassing me. My face heats as Edward grins at me "Is someone hungry?" he teases.

"I can fix myself something, that is…if you have any food here." I feel I can walk now, there's no need for Edward to keep waiting on me hand and foot.

"Nonsense, I'll make something for you. I think there are a few cans of Campbell's in the cupboard. How does chicken soup sound?"

I smile in spite of myself "What do you know about soup?"

Edward fakes a hurt look before grinning almost sheepishly "I've been doing my homework, I can't very well have a human girlfriend and not know how to look after her, now can I?" His words and playful attitude make me smile. "Soup would be great, thanks."

While Edward is heating my soup, I realise I need to use the bathroom. Whoa, I may feel a little better but boy am I dizzy when I stand up. I am even more clumsy than usual while I stumble my way to the bathroom. I contemplate crawling to the bed on my way back I am so dizzy. I hold onto the doorframe of the bathroom to steady myself before I head back in.

"Hey, what do you think you're up to?" Edward chides.

"I just needed to use the bathroom." I pant, exhausted.

Edward scoops me up, "c'mon back to bed with you, I swear I can't leave you alone for a second. Edward deposits me on the bed with a quick kiss before going back to grab my soup. He also has a glass of water and more pills for me to take.

The soup is good but once I'm finished I really need to lie down again. Edward comes to lay with me and starts to hum softly to me. He is much more relaxed than he was earlier so he must be relieved I am feeling better. I know I still won't be right for a few days. I start to wonder when the rest of the family will be home and decide to ask Edward.

"Edward, when will everyone else be home?"

"Sick of me already?" he jokes. "They are actually on their way home now, Carlisle said they should be here by midday tomorrow. Edward says as his fingertips drift up and down my bare arm softly, making me shiver.

This makes me happy, "Really? That's great, I can't wait to see them."

Edward squeezes me in response "I have to say I wasn't expecting them home so soon, but Alice said her vision changed for some reason and the threat to your life suddenly vanished."

He sounds so relieved "Is that why you are so…buoyant? Because your family is coming home."

"That's part of it certainly but the real reason I'm so happy is because the threat to your life is gone, we don't know why yet, but at this moment I don't really care. You are safe and that is all that matters. All you need to do now is rest and get better." Edward holds me tighter for a moment as he says this.

"And then what?" I'm suddenly a little nervous. We have been in our own little bubble for the last few days. I'm suddenly anxious to know what will happen once I'm better and everyone is home again. Where will I go?

Edward pulls back slightly to look me in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well…once I'm better and everyone is home I…I mean I won't be in danger anymore. What will happen then?" I bite my lip nervously, surely I won't be welcome to stay here. It would be too much to ask for a house full of vampires to tolerate a human living with them. It wouldn't be fair to them, they could never relax with the constant temptation. I look away from Edward's intense gaze.

"You'll stay here, with me of course."

I still can't look at him "But how can I do that?" I whisper "I'll be a nuisance, I'll be in everyone's way…"

Edward gently tilts my chin until I have to look at him "Bella love, my family already knows what's going on. They are _happy _that you'll be living here, they love you too you know."

I raise an eyebrow "Even Rosalie?" I cringe when I picture Edward beautiful sister. "I know she hates me Edward. This is her home, I can't make her uncomfortable in her own house. It wouldn't be fair." Great, now I am on the verge of crying.

Edward's voice is soothing as he tries to reason with me "I've told you this before Bella. Rosalie doesn't hate you, far from it. She is, well, to put it bluntly she is jealous of you Bella."

"Yeah so you've said, it's because I'm human, that's the reason right?" Her reason still doesn't make sense to me.

"Believe me love, you'd be surprised the amount of girls are jealous of you, you're beautiful." I roll my eyes as Edward kisses me to emphasise his point. "Stop worrying, Rosalie will come round, you just have to give her time to adjust."

"Okay" I whisper, but I'm still nervous. No matter what Edward says to the contrary.

**A/N I know they got back together really fast, but it kills me when they aren't together so I can't stand to part them for long. They are much more fun to write when they are together! Please read and review. C **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Massive writers block guys. Spent the whole day on this one, let me know what you think. x**

**EPOV**

The next morning Bella is feeling much better. She tells me she feels up to getting out of bed today but I'm still wary of letting her walk around unaided. Bella is still much too pale for my liking. She rolls her eyes when I insist on carrying her, wrapped in a blanket, downstairs and lay her gently on the couch.

"I'm not an invalid Edward, I can walk." She pouts adorably while I carry her.

"I'm not willing to take the chance that you could get dizzy and fall down the stairs." I almost shudder at the thought.

"Yeah, that sounds like something I would do." Bella concedes.

"Are you comfortable love? Is there anything you need? What do you want for breakfast?" I ask her as I fix her blanket around her so she won't be cold.

"Edward, I'm fine, honestly. Stop fussing, I can make my own…" Bella trails off as she has a coughing fit. I rub her back gently, I hate seeing her like this. When she manages to catch her breath all the energy she had when she woke up seems to have disappeared.

"Damn it," she doesn't even look at me when she says "scrambled eggs please." I try unsuccessfully to hide my smirk as I kiss her forehead. "Coming right up."

After Bella has eaten, we sit snuggled together on the couch watching an old movie. "I remember when this was made." I muse as I watch Clark Gable and Vivien Leigh spar onscreen.

"Really?" Bella sounds genuinely interested.

"Yeah, I've watched a lot of the older movies. I started going to watch them when cinemas became popular in the 1930's. There wasn't a whole lot to do at night back then. I wink, making Bella blush.

"I love this movie, especially the ending. It reminds me that I'm not the only one who doesn't get what they want out of life." Bella stares off into space.

I don't like where she is going with this, "What does that mean?"

"Well…just that everything good comes to an end…eventually" she looks so sad when she says this. "Look at my parents, for example. I've seen the old photos and home videos. They were happy once, before…" she trails of sadly.

I tilt Bell's chin up so she has to look at me, "Bella, your parents made their own choices in life, bad choices. It is _not_ your fault that you were caught in the middle of their selfishness." I can tell she doesn't believe me, but she still isn't well so I don't want to push her right now. We will definitely be coming back to this discussion at a later date. For now I decide to change the subject to a lighter topic.

"Besides, this film is historically inaccurate, if you want the real story about the American civil war, just ask Jasper, he has first-hand experience."

"Really? Wow, Jasper is _old._" She grins.

I can't help but grin in response. "Not nearly as old as Carlisle, he saw the Great Fire of London."

Bella gasps "B…but that would make him" she stops to make the calculation in her mind "over three hundred years old."

I nod in answer, I know Bella must have many more questions about us upon learning this but I can't answer them right now. I look at her adorably shocked face and I just have to kiss her. I place my lips against hers gently, but Bella is insistent today, she reaches around my neck and pulls me down on top of her. She sighs happily as our lips move together. I am careful not to go too far, I don't want to tire her out too much while she is unwell.

Bella grumbles in protest as I pull away. "Edward" she whines causing me to laugh out loud.

Just then I hear the thoughts of my family as they near the house, the will be here in a matter of moments. "Everyone's home love, they'll be here in a minute." I say as I go to kiss her again.

But this time Bella pushes me away as she sits up and tries to arrange herself on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make myself look decent." Bella is frantically brushing her fingers through her hair and straightening the shirt of mine that she's wearing, while making sure her almost bare legs are completely covered by the blanket.

"Sweetheart you look fine." I say just as my family burst through the front door, being led by a grinning Emmett. I read their thoughts and roll my eyes. Oh here we go.

**BPOV**

Crap! They are all here and I'm sitting on the couch looking dreadful. Edward seems to find this amusing. I steel myself as everyone pours in the front door. Everyone that is, except Alice.

"Where's Alice?" I wonder out loud before I can stop myself.

"Shopping" Edward says sounding resigned.

"Oh" I am disappointed, I was looking forward to seeing Alice but she obviously doesn't feel the same if she decided to go on a shopping trip while everyone else came home. My heart sinks a little, I was hoping we could be friends, I like Alice a lot.

Edward, seeing my obvious disappointment, moves to reassure me "She saw that you don't have many clothes or personal belongings here with you, so she decided to pick up a _few_ things on her way home."

The way Edward say a _few_ things has me worried, I hope Alice doesn't go overboard. I really don't need much. I can make do with what I have. But because I don't want to seem ungrateful I just nod.

Carlisle and Esme make their way over to me. Esme looking every bit the concerned parent "oh sweetie, Alice said you weren't feeling well, are you ok now?" as she is saying this Carlisle is checking me over, taking my temperature and checking my chest and back with a stethoscope, making me flinch. "Oops, sorry Bella, it's a little cold."

I smile "That's alright, I'm feeling much better, thank you Esme." I whisper shyly. I don't like all of their attention on me.

"Well you don't look okay, in fact you look just awful." Rosalie says snidely making me blush.

Edward growls while Esme admonishes Rosalie "Stop it Rosalie, Bella has been unwell. Of course she is a little pale" she pats my leg "take no notice dear."

Edward is scowling at Rosalie who just shrugs, flips her hair and leaves the room. The thing is, I know she is right. Even before I got sick I looked like hell. I had dark circles under my eyes from too many sleepless nights and I was too skinny even before I got sick. I was plain before but now I just look hideous. I try to hide my face in shame. Edward is furious with her which only makes me feel worse because now I feel guilty as well.

"Edward don't, it's alright." I whisper.

"No it's not, I won't put up with her deliberately hurting your feelings Bella."

I plead with Edward silently with my eyes to let it go, I don't think I could handle any arguments. To emphasise my point I pick this second to have a coughing fit. Edward's face immediately softens as he comes to sit by me and rubs my back soothingly.

"Edward, Bella isn't able for the stress of all this arguing right now. I will have a word will Rosalie as well, but this bickering has to stop." Carlisle sounds so stern I wince, wondering how Edward will react. But he just nods his head silently while Carlisle goes off to rebuke Rosalie for causing trouble.

The situation makes me uncomfortable though because I know it's because I am here. Maybe I should go stay in Edward's room, surely I can't cause any friction from up there. "Edward, do…do you think maybe I should go upstairs, out of the way?" I ask hesitantly.

To my surprise it's Emmett who answers "Naw, take no notice of Rosie, she'll get over it. Besides it's more fun if you stay here. I won't get to watch you do clumsy human things if you hide in Edward's room."

Great, now I'm really blushing. I try to hide behind my hair, I pull it around my face as I hang my head. This seems to amuse Emmett even more. "Ha, look at that blush. What else can I do to make you turn that colour?"

I am about to die of embarrassment. Edward comes to my rescue "Leave her alone Em, she's not well."

Emmett huffs "Fine, but the minute you're better" Emmett pauses for dramatic effect "it's game on" he finishes with a broad grin.

I can help but smile at the giant vampire, I know he is teasing me but I can tell he is just playing, he's not doing it to be nasty.

Jasper, the quietest in the family, just greets me politely and stays on the far side of the room. He seems nice enough but I'm not sure if he likes me or not. He really keeps to himself.

We spend the next few hours just sitting around and talking. Nobody mentions why the family were away and what they were searching for, probably so I won't be worried. Just as it is getting dark outside the lights of a car alert me to someone outside. "Alice is home." Edward says just before she bounces through the front door with armfuls of shopping bags.

"Alice, my God, how much did you buy?" Esme looks stunned.

Alice shrugs and I don't see it as a good sign that Esme is so surprised. Surely she must be used to Alice's shopping sprees. "This isn't even the half of it Esme, I had to buy a new car to carry it all home."

I'm stunned silent, I literally don't know what to say. A car? She bought a car just to bring home some clothes?

"For crying out loud Alice, there was no need to go overboard." Edward huffs, knowing how embarrassed I will be. Jasper smiles indulgently at Alice as he heads out to get more bags from the car.

"What?" Alice tries to sound innocent, "Bella needs some clothes…and stuff. All she had with her was that tiny little backpack, how was she supposed to survive? She needed a car too." Alice finishes quickly.

Edward groans when Jasper comes back with yet even more bags. Alice waves him off "I'll just go put this lot away." With that said she starts hauling the bags upstairs.

"Edward" I whisper, "that's way too much, and I don't need a car." I chew my lip, there is no way I can accept all of this.

Edward leans back into the chair beside me and sighs "It's best just to go with the flow where Alice is concerned, she won't give up until she gets her way." Edward wraps his arm around me as he says this. I don't want to seem ungrateful so I say nothing for now, but there is no way I can accept a car. It's way over the top.

Alice is back within minutes telling me I just have to come check out all my new stuff and I am grateful when Edward reminds her that I am sick so she will have to wait until I'm better. This is the first time that I am glad I am sick because I am terrified to see what awaits me upstairs.

After another little while I start to yawn. "Tired love?" Edward asks and I nod sleepily. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"Woohoo here we go" Emmett jeers, "What do you two get up to when you're all alone." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, and makes a lewd gesture with his hands. Jasper is grinning while Alice, who is sitting on his lap, swats his shoulder.

Oh no, I wish the ground would swallow me whole. I am mortified. Edward scowls at Emmett as Esme scolds him "Emmett Cullen, you stop that right now."

"Sorry Esme" he grins, Emmett doesn't look very sorry to me. I know he's only joking but I can't help but think about the one time Edward and I did sleep together, and the disastrous aftermath. We have yet to discuss Edward's reaction that night. I peek up to see him still scowling at Emmett. Then he looks at me and his face softens "come on sweetheart, I'll carry you." For once I don't protest as Edward picks me up and heads up to his room with me. I need to get out of this room before I die of embarrassment. As I hear Emmett's cackling behind us I think that I am probably going to be a constant shade of red around him.

I have to use the bathroom when Edward brings me upstairs. I use the bathroom attached to Edward's bedroom, and when I see all of the things Alice has put in here for me I gasp. "What the hell?"

I hear a soft knock on the door "Bella love, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Edward." I open the door once I am done and Edward is standing there waiting for me. "Did you see all of this stuff? I don't even know what most of it _is._" I wave my hand at the overstocked bathroom. Edward takes a peek inside and shrugs "Alice will be Alice." I snort but decide to let it go.

Once I am tucked into bed, Edward lays down with me and pulls me close to him. "Don't you want to spend some time with everyone downstairs?" I ask him.

"No, I'd much rather be here with you" he squeezes me to emphasise his point.

"But you haven't seen them for days, they must have missed you."

Edward snuggles his face into my neck, making me shiver with pleasure "They'll live."

I laugh at this, "I'm sure they will Edward, but you should go down and be with them for a while. They are your family. Go on, I'll be fine here on my own." I try to look convincing.

"I've just spent the whole evening with them." He looks confused.

"Yes, but I was there, it's not the same." How could they be themselves with me there as well, they need family time after they have been apart for so long.

Edward pulls back to look at me "Bella, they love that you are here with me. They see you as part of this family too, you know."

"But…they hardly know me." I frown, it doesn't make sense.

"They know that I love you Bella, which makes you one of us." Edward kisses me softly when he says this.

"Oh" is all I can manage to say before Edward kisses me gently again.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, you're tired."

I lay there for a long while but I can't manage to go nod off, I can't get what Emmett said out of my head. But I'm too much of a coward to ask Edward about that night. He was so mad.

"Bella love, are you okay? You seem restless." Edward finally breaks the silence.

"I'm fine" I answer too quickly.

"Well now I know something is the matter. What is it?"

"It's nothing, really. I was just thinking."

Edward lifts himself up on his elbow and stares down at me. I can't meet his gaze because I'm afraid he'll be able to see my thoughts on my face.

"Look at me" he quietly orders. I hesitantly look him in the eyes. "There is obviously something bothering you Bella, please tell me what it is. Do you not feel well? Will I call Carlisle?" he looks so concerned and now I feel guilty.

"No, no it's nothing like that. I…I was just thinking. A…about what Emmett said earlier. About you and me, and what we do in…bed." I stop when Edward stiffens. I start to panic "I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't have mentioned it. Please…don't be mad at me." I cringe away waiting for his anger.

But Edward surprises me when his face softens and he pulls me closer "I'm not angry Bella, not with you at least." I say nothing as Edward seems to be gathering his thoughts. "What we did that night was wrong Bella." My heart sinks at his words. "I hurt you, I could have killed you."

"But that's just it Edward, you didn't hurt me…"

Edward cuts me off "I saw the bruises Bella, don't tell me I didn't hurt you to make me feel better. I will never touch you like that again." Edward's face is hard as he says this.

I try not to cry, I really do. But Edward, the love of my life, the reason I breathe, just told me he doesn't want to sleep with me ever again. I know he has told me he loves me, I _know_ that. But in this moment all I can think is he doesn't want me after all. And so the tears flow.

"Oh Bella, please, don't cry. I want to, I really do. I just can't do that to you again."

"No you don't. You don't want me. Not really, not like that. H…how could you, I'm weak and useless and I didn't know w…what I was doing. I'm no good to a…anyone." I'm sobbing now and my throat is killing me. I start coughing again.

"Bella please, you will make yourself worse, please. Of course I want you." I shake my head in denial but Edward continues "What we did, Bella, it was the best night of my life, but then I saw how I had marked you and I panicked. All that was going through my head was how much you would hate me when you saw what I had done. And then when you blamed yourself, it was more than I could take. I hated myself more in that moment than I ever have. I swore I would never hurt you again."

"But _this_ is hurting me Edward. This feeling that I'm not enough for you. I _need_ you. I need you so much." The tears are still flowing as Edward looks at me with grief stricken eyes.

"Okay" he says slowly "we can try again, but not until you are better."

But I swear Bella, if I hurt you at all this time, you have to tell me to stop." Edward looks terrified but resigned.

I nod a smile slightly "I love you" is all I can manage to say.

"As I love you Bella." he kisses my forehead. "Now sleep."

**A/N I was wondering, is there a time limit on how long chapters stay up? Will I have to re-post earlier chapters because I noticed that there seems to be a 90 day limit on chapters. I don't ****want my story to start disappearing**** on me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys, especially delena24K7, jadeghost22 and Ninasa1122 for helping me out. You guys are great, sometimes I need help understanding this fanfic world!**

**EPOV**

I can't believe I have agreed to sleep with Bella again. I swore to myself that I wouldn't give in but when I saw her so upset it nearly ended me. I would do anything not to see her like that again. I will just have to be extra cautious so as not to hurt her, at least I know what to expect this time so I hope a little experience is helpful when it comes to controlling myself.

Bella stirs against me and I know she is waking up. Alice has been practically vibrating for the last hour wanting Bella to get up so she can play dress up with her. Something tells me that Bella won't be too thrilled with the idea.

Just as Bella is opening her eyes I hear a mental _yes_ from Alice, making me grin. Bella's sleepy gaze zeroes in on my smile "Good morning, why are you so happy?"

"Can't I be happy that my beautiful girl is awake?" I pretend to be wounded making Bella giggle. I love that sound. I lean in to kiss her good morning, making her sigh "you seem much better today love."

"I am" Bella beams at me "I think I'm finally on the mend." Just as she says this her stomach growls. "Breakfast for the human?" I ask.

"Please. I think I will just have some cereal today and some juice."

"Cereal, are you sure that's enough for you? I could cook you something, or Esme, she's dying to look after you."

This makes Bella blush "God no, I feel so much better, I can get my own food. I don't want to put anyone to any trouble." She bites her lip.

"Sweetheart it's no trouble, really, Esme will be upset if you don't let her 'mother' you a little."

Bella frowns as if this is a foreign concept to her, has no one ever taken care of her before? Well that's all about to change. "Okay" she whispers "I don't want to insult anyone."

"That's my girl, come on I'll wait downstairs while you get ready." I kiss her again just before she heads off to the bathroom.

While Bella is showering, I all but have to tackle Alice to the floor to stop her from going upstairs to help Bella dress. "But _Edward_" she whines "she's going to wear her old clothes and I want her to wear one of her new dresses. There's this really cute little blue skirt…"

Esme cuts Alice off mid-sentence "Stop it Alice, give Bella a chance to settle in before you unleash that wardrobe on her. I want to make sure she is comfortable here first." I nod in agreement while Alice sulks.

A little while later Bella comes downstairs. She hovers in the kitchen doorway hesitantly, looking for me. When she sees me she smiles and comes over to me quickly, standing beside me and smiling shyly at everyone. "Good morning" she says almost inaudibly, her face reddening.

"Bella dear, I'm just finishing up your breakfast. I've made pancakes" Esme smiles while remembering watching the food network all night, trying to learn how to cook. It makes me happy that she has accepted Bella so completely.

"Thank you Esme." Bella squints at me out of the corner of her eye, silently letting me know she is doing as I requested by letting Esme fuss over her. She sits at the table and eats everything on her plate. "Would you like some more honey? Are you still hungry?"

"No, thank you. I'm full, they were delicious" Bella's enjoyment of her food makes Esme deliriously happy, she was afraid she would do it wrong. I have to laugh at Esme's delight "You just made her day Bella."

The day continues in this easy going way, letting Bella get more comfortable with everyone. Even Rosalie is more civil towards Bella after Esme had a go at her last night over her treatment of Bella. I can tell Bella is relieved at this but she is still a little wary of Rosalie.

Sometime in the afternoon Esme brings up Charlie's recent passing "I was so sorry to hear about your father's accident Bella, how are you dealing with it?" We haven't really spoken much about it because I don't want to upset her.

Bella's voice is shaky as she speaks about it to Esme "It was a shock but we didn't really get on that well so…" her voice trails off.

"But how could that be? He was your father." Esme can't understand how Charlie didn't look after his daughter better.

"Well he…he had his problems, I didn't want to…interfere with his life." Bella shrugs as Esme frowns "Was he ever there for you at all?"

Bella is quiet for a moment and I can tell she is getting upset so I wrap my arm around her, she snuggles into my side. She shrugs and swallows "Not since my mom left, but it was fine, really, I can look after myself."

I can read in Esme's thoughts that she wants to come and hug Bella but she doesn't want to frighten her. I can see Bella is about to cry so I tell Esme quietly to drop the subject. "I'm sorry Bella honey, I didn't mean to upset you." Esme apologises.

"It's ok Esme, I'm fine. I love watching how close your family is, it's a nice change for me" Bella sniffles and tries to smile reassuringly, this makes Esme feel even worse for her, but she decides not to say anything as she doesn't want to upset Bella further.

Alice eventually drags Bella upstairs to see her new wardrobe full of clothes. Bella follows Alice wide eyed up to our room. I don't go with them but I can't help but laugh when I hear Bella's gasp when she sees the now bursting wardrobe.

"Mmm, I think we are going to have to build you a bigger wardrobe, this will never do." Alice muses.

"What?" Bella sounds incredulous. "This wardrobe is bigger than the bedroom I grew up in."

Alice continues as if Bella hasn't spoken "Or maybe we could just move all of Edwards' clothes to the cupboard in the hall, yes that would work just fine." I roll my eyes, this isn't the first time Alice threw all of my clothes out of my room. The last time she did it she put them in the garage while she stole my bedroom.

"Alice you can't do that, I don't need all this stuff"

Alice just waves a hand dismissively at Bella "nonsense, now come on I want you to try on a few outfits…ooh look at this one, it will look so cute on you." Alice spends the next half an hour trying various outfits on a bewildered Bella. I can see through Alice's thoughts that Bella is getting tired, she still isn't fully recovered so I decide to go and rescue her from Alice. Bella is beyond grateful when she sees me and quickly puts back on her own clothes to follow me downstairs making Alice scowl.

Everyone decides to go hunting this evening, they make a point of saying they won't be back until the morning. I know what they are up to. They heard mine and Bella's conversation last night and are giving us some privacy. It has only been a few days since they last fed, there is no way they could be thirsty again.

I am both nervous and delighted to see them go. I know what is going to happen tonight and although I am beyond excited to be with Bella that way again I am also petrified I will harm her in some way. I spent the best part of one hundred years never feeling any sexual attraction to anyone, but when I'm alone with Bella, sometimes I can think of nothing else. And right now being with her physically is starting to consume my every thought.

**BPOV**

I have spent the best day with Edward's family. They truly seem to accept me in a way I have never felt before. I could cry with happiness. Their acceptance will make my life with Edward so much easier. Once everyone has gone hunting Edward and I are alone in the house.

"So, do you want to watch a DVD or something?" Edward asks me.

I shake my head. Is he serious? We are standing in the hallway after saying goodbye to everyone and I can practically taste the sexual tension in the air between us.

Edward stares at me for a few seconds longer, trying to read my face and then suddenly he is kissing me. I barely had time to see him move before his lips were on mine. While Edward is still kissing me he runs his arms down my waist and around my hips to my bottom. He grabs me there and lifts me to him while I eagerly wrap my legs around his waist.

Edward starts to kiss down my neck as he all but fly's up the stairs and into his bedroom. He stands there for the longest time with me wrapped around him just kissing me deeply while his hands roam my body. I shiver with anticipation and he pulls away slightly "Are you cold" he is breathing hard. "No not at all, keep going" I crash my lips back to his as he groans in delight.

I can hardly believe this is happening again, only days ago my life was all but over. But now I feel like it is only beginning.

Edward gently lays me on the bed and sits back on his heels on the mattress "You are so beautiful." I can't answer as Edward begins to slowly undress me, kissing every inch of my body as he removes my clothes. I can't stop the little gasps and moans I make whenever he kisses certain spots on my body. Edward lingers over these areas of my skin for longer than others, making me squirm beneath him.

When Edward comes back to kiss my lips I see that he is still fully dressed. I push him down onto his back and decide to repay the favour by undressing him too. I take my time removing Edwards clothes, he has to lift his hips to help me with his jeans and boxers as he is much too heavy for me to move him. Finally I get a good view of Edwards gloriously naked body. I didn't really get to see any of him the first time as I was too nervous to really look at him.

But now, oh my. He is absolutely gorgeous, everywhere. I tentatively reach out my hand to touch him, _there_. He is cold and smooth and hard, and big. I have no idea how he fits inside me. I can feel a burning need in the end of my belly as I look at him. His golden eyes look like they are on fire he is staring at me with such intensity. It makes my breath catch.

"Come here" he says huskily as he sits up and pulls me closer to him. He positions me so I am straddling him, my knees on either side of his hips. "I love you Bella" he declares passionately then begins to kiss me, slowly, as he pulls me down onto his erection.

I gasp as Edward pushes into me, he helps me to position myself as I try to adjust to his size. I push slowly down onto him, gripping his shoulders, until he is fully inside me. God he feels much deeper than before. "Oh Edward, yes, yes. I love you" I kiss him as he starts to move me up and down gently. His hands surround my hips as he moves me.

This is the most intimate we have ever been, we are face to face as we make love, both breathing hard. Telling each other how much we love each other.

After a while Edward can tell I'm getting tired and flips us, still connected, so I am underneath him. He buries is face in my neck as my eyes roll back into my head with pleasure, while Edward pushes himself deeply inside me. I can't believe he was willing to not do this again. There is no way I could live with Edward and not have this between us.

Edward starts to move faster as he feels my body begin to tighten. I can't stop the whimpers of pleasure that fall from my throat "Please, Edward, please" I don't even really know what I'm begging for, but Edward seems to understand as he pushes into me harder and faster.

Then, for only the second time in my life, my body erupts around Edward. I can feel every muscle in my body clench down as I cry out in ecstasy. Edward follows swiftly behind me going still as he releases inside me.

I collapse back into the mattress as Edward pulls out of me and rolls to my side. I take a few minutes to catch my breath before turning to him. He look so serious and it causes my breathing to hitch as I feel a flare of panic.

"Edward? Are you okay?" he answers me with a question of his own. "Are you okay Bella, I didn't hurt you again did I?" he looks so worried.

"No Edward, of course not, that was just wonderful and perfect and…I want to do it again." I finish shyly, my face burning.

This causes Edward to smirk "Do you now?" I nod

"Well it did go much better this time, I had some idea of what to expect. Nothing came as a surprise." He muses.

I wrap my arms around Edwards waist and bury my face in his chest, my insecurities rearing their ugly head again. "Just don't leave me this time okay? I couldn't bear it." Edward wraps me up in his arms holding me close as he whispers "never again, my love." This soothes me and when he makes a joke a little while later about 'round two' I can't help my giggle as he rolls back on top of me again, devouring my face and neck. Both of us lost in our own little bit of heaven.

**A/N Story is almost done guys, think I'll get it done in two more chapters. Thanks for reading. **


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

I have spent the most amazing night of my long life with Bella last night. I am truly humbled by how much she trusts me. We made love a number of times during the night and Bella eventually fell into a deep sleep in the early hours of this morning.

She woke late and ate a hearty breakfast of omelette and fruit. Esme has stocked the kitchen with all of Bella's favourite foods. Bella says that she is surprised by her rather large appetite recently as she usually only eats granola bars or pop tarts, whatever they are, for breakfast.

I tease her that maybe she is building up an appetite during our nightly 'activities'. I laugh loudly at her flushing face when I say this. Bella is just too adorable when she blushes.

My family arrive home around noon, Emmett's thoughts making me grimace. "So, the house is still standing then" he teases. Bella is so embarrassed she hides behind her hair. "Aww I thought Eddie would have done at least a little damage" he looks genuinely disappointed.

I can see Bella sees the funny side of this, even if she is mortified, and I am trying to hide my own smirk. Esme scolds Emmett for being rude but he just shrugs it off. Even Rosalie cracks a smile.

Carlisle isn't here as he had a shift at the hospital and everyone else is off doing their own thing. Myself and Bella spend the afternoon just hanging around watching TV and listening to music. I am sitting on the end of the couch rubbing Bella's feet when she says that she should be going back to school soon. "I don't want to fall any further behind Edward, I'm already after missing so much time. I am sure my grades are going to suffer." She frowns.

"Don't worry about it love, I will help you catch up, I can tutor you." I grin.

"Yeah, but I'll never get a scholarship now. It was my only chance of going to college" Bella states disappointedly.

Is she serious? "Bella, you don't need to worry about that. I can get you into any college you want, it's not a problem." I rub my hands up her calves under her sweat pants. Bella is being lazy today, not even bothering to change out of her sweats. I know this is making Alice insane. I wonder if Bella is doing it on purpose, the idea makes me smile.

"What? No, I can't ask you to do that. I can't take your money Edward."

I lean forward and kiss her soft lips, "Of course you can Bella. Money means nothing to us, I wouldn't even notice the amount it would take to pay for college. And besides…I'm coming with you." Bella looks like she may protest more but I cut her off with a deep kiss. Bella moans as she surrenders to my distraction and for a while there is only this, us, alone in our own little bubble.

Eventually I have to let Bella up for air "I know what you are up to, Mr Cullen" she says breathlessly as I kiss my way down her throat. "Yeah? Is it working?" I ask with a grin. Bella just rolls her eyes as I go to take her lips again.

But I am suddenly aware of Alice's anxious thoughts as she races down the stairs. I sit up quickly bringing a surprised Bella with me.

"Alice, what is it? What's wrong?" I can't make sense of her jumbled thoughts.

"I'm not sure Edward, everything for this afternoon just…disappeared" she looks at me worriedly. "This has never happened before. Is there something wrong with me?"

Jasper is behind Alice instantly and pulls her to him while sending waves of calm energy her way. Jasper can't stand to see Alice upset in any way.

I'm not sure whether to be worried about this or not. I decide we need to be cautious until we figure all this out though because none of us are comfortable without Alice's foresight. We have become so accustomed to knowing what's coming that we all feel a little blind without her visions.

"Call Carlisle, tell him what is going on. We need him to come home while we figure this out." Rosalie, Emmett and Esme have joined us, they all look worried. Rosalie takes out her phone to ring Carlisle. I look at Bella who is nervously biting her lip. Of course she has no clue as to what has just been said as we were speaking way beyond human speed. "What's wrong Edward?" she whispers.

"Nothing for you to worry about love, Alice seems to have lost her visions for the rest of the day and we are not sure why."

"Oh, that isn't normal is it?" she looks so worried for Alice and I move to reassure her. "No, but it's ok, Carlisle will come home and we'll get this figured out. I'm sure there is a logical explanation."

Carlisle is home a short time later after telling everyone at the hospital he has a family emergency. We discuss what has been going on and he comes to the same conclusion as me. We should all be on our guard this afternoon, no one is to leave the house alone. I feel bad for Alice as she sits on the end of the stairs, rubbing her temples, trying to see into the near future. Nothing comes to her. Jasper sits with her, hating to leave her side when she is upset and worried.

I hear them coming before anyone else. Their thoughts can be heard before their footsteps.

"Ssh everyone, listen." There is utter silence, the only sound in the room being Bella's frantic heartbeat. She is frightened by what is happening. I take her hand in mine trying to soothe her.

"Can you hear that? Out in the woods, coming closer." More silence, and then. "Yes, I can hear it. What _is_ that Edward?" Alice asks impatiently.

"Well the thoughts are human, but the footsteps are most definitely animal…." I trail off as I realise what's going on "The wolves, it's the werewolves." I am shocked almost beyond words. "I thought that gene was extinct, I assumed the vampire story would have passed into the myths of their tribe by now." Bella instantly pales beside me and looks as if she may faint. I pull her close to me, crap she is shaking like a leaf "It's ok love, they won't hurt you."

"What do they want?" Carlisle asks himself "We have not broken the treaty, why are they on our land?"

Emmett jumps up "They are trespassing" he all but shouts "let's go kick some werewolf butt," causing Rosalie to hiss. "No fighting Emmett." Emmett sits back down with a huff.

Alice and Jasper weren't with us when we made the treaty with the wolves but we have told them the whole story "Oh" Alice says, surprised "It's _them._ I can't see because of the wolves, they are blocking my vision." She is both annoyed and relieved to have an answer to her earlier dilemma.

Esme is worried, she agrees with Rosalie, she doesn't want any fighting. But they are on our land. "Should we go and talk to them Carlisle."

"Yes I think we should, they are almost at the house now." Carlisle stands to go outside and we all follow him, there is no way we can let him face those animals alone. I can't leave Bella alone in the house either, "stay close to me Bella, don't move away from me for any reason." She nods mutely and I kiss her forehead as I lead her outside.

To our surprise, some of the wolves phase back into human form before coming out of the forest to meet us. Within minutes there are three humans and two wolves approaching our house. I am shocked when I see Jacob Black with them.

The only reason for them to come in human form is because they must want to talk to us. They have no idea of our abilities, and we are not about to tell them. The images I have been able to see in their minds so far have confused me. They are furious about a number of hikers that have gone missing recently. They know we have moved back to Forks a few months ago and they assume the vampires who are killing people are something to do with us.

They know by looking at our golden eyes that we have not been feeding on humans. However, this does not make them like us any more than any other vampires so they are still volatile around us. They are still dangerous when they get angry, which happens quite easily because they hate us so much.

Bella is hiding behind me, her face buried in my back so her face is not visible.

"What is the meaning of this" Carlisle says calmly "we can see no cause for you coming into our territory unannounced."

The biggest guy steps forward causing the small grey wolf behind him to growl in warning. He shoots a glare at the wolf and I am surprised to learn that this wolf is female. Well, there's a surprise. She has strong feelings towards this man who seems to be the current alpha of this pack. He does not return her feelings.

He turns back to us "We have been hunting some of your kind in the woods recently" he spits. "We want to know if they are a part of your _coven_."

I have already seen this in their minds so I was expecting it but everyone else is visibly shocked. Carlisle is the first to recover himself "We know nothing of these other vampires you speak of, how many of them are there."

"Three, well two now. We killed one of them during the night" the leader smirks.

Carlisle flinches mentally, he hates the thought of any creature's death, but his face remains passive as he asks "What do they look like? Perhaps we know of them."

"The one we killed had dreadlocks, he was the slowest of the group. We have also seen a blonde male and a red haired female."

Damn it. I look to Alice, that is James' coven. We gave up looking for them when we thought they had left. I realise now that the reason she could no longer see them was because they were involved with the wolves. And that means Bella's life is still in danger. Everyone realises this a second after Alice and myself.

"No" Esme whispers before she can stop herself.

This alerts the wolves that we know of these vampires, now they think we lied to them. I decide to tell them the truth before they assume the worst. "We were hunting those vampires for some time a while back."

The Wolves are visibly taken aback at my admission that we were hunting our own kind. "Why" the leader asks.

I choose my words carefully "One of them was a threat to a member of our family, we needed to protect her." I feel Bella shift behind me as she realises the truth of what's happening. This cause the wolves to notice her.

"Who is that there hiding? Come out so we can see your face. We only know of seven vampires who live in Forks." His voice sounds threatening and Bella, terrified, cringes even closer to me. The fact that he frightened Bella pisses me off, causing me to growl. _Edward,_ Carlisle warns silently.

The men start to speak amongst themselves, talking loudly about broken treaties and rogue vampires. At the sound of Jacob's voice, Bella stiffens. She slowly lifts her head and peers around my arm, she obviously recognised his voice.

"Jacob?" she whispers, afraid yet shocked to see him there.

For a moment Jacob is so shocked he doesn't speak, or think. Then he gathers himself and glares at me. "What have you _done_ to her?" I growl at his insinuation that I have harmed Bella in any way.

"Bella come here, _now_, you don't have to stay here. He can't hold you against your will."

"What, no! I'm not going anywhere with you Jacob." She is still whispering.

"Please Bella, it's alright. You don't have to be afraid of him." He holds his hand out to Bella and I have the sudden urge to break it. Bella comes around me now and I panic as I don't want her approaching the wolves. If one of them phased while she was near…I grab her around the waist and pull her to me.

In retrospect this was probably not a good move as it seems to infuriate Jacob Black. His whole body starts to shimmer with anger and he looks like he is about to phase when a sharp retort from their leader calms him a little. He is still staring daggers at _me_ however.

"Sam, look at him. He is holding her against her will."

Is he serious? Bella has been clinging to my back in terror this whole time because she has been afraid of them, not us. But Jacob can't see beyond his own assumptions.

Bella finally finds her voice. "I live here now Jacob, with Edward." To emphasize her point she wraps her arms around mine which are still at her waist, intertwining her fingers through mine.

Jacob looks sick "What? You can't be serious Bella, don't you have any idea what he is? He is a filthy bloodsucking leech!"

Bella stiffens again but this time it's not out of fear. She is angry. I have never seen an angry Bella, she never gets mad at anyone who bullies or belittles her. But she is absolutely furious now, and all because someone has insulted _me_. I hope I look as smug as I feel.

"Don't you ever say that again Jacob Black. I know _exactly_ who Edward is, it is you who has no idea. You are only acting on the assumptions of your damn tribal legends." She is shaking with anger and I pull her closer to me to kiss the back of her head. I think I might like angry Bella, she's hot.

"Jacob get back in line, how Bella chooses to live her life is none of our business." Sam sounds annoyed with Jacob.

**BPOV**

I am furious with Jacob. How _dare _he speak about Edward that way, he doesn't even know anything about him. All of the terror I was feeling when Edward told me about the wolves has vanished as I glare at Jacob.

But now I have something else to fear. The vampires, the ones Edward left me over, are back. Well, if the wolves are to be believed, they never even left.

My mind starts to wander and I stop paying attention to the stand-off in front of me. Does this mean I am going to die after all? Because that would suck. For the first time in my life I am truly happy and it would be just my luck if it were all to end. I don't want to die.

I realise I am shaking again as Edward wraps his arms more firmly around me and whispers in my ear "don't worry love, I won't allow anyone to hurt you. I promise." Then he kisses me softly, effectively calming my shredded nerves a little. I look over to see Jacob glaring at our exchange.

The Cullen's seem to hash out a tentative agreement that they will both hunt the other vampires. I don't like the idea of any of them going after James. They couldn't find him before, how is it going to be any different this time?

I am chewing hard on my lip and by the time the wolves leave I am frantic with worry yet again. I don't want to die, it's true, but I could never live with myself if someone else was hurt because of me. I don't know what I am going to do.

**A/N Only one more chapter to go guys. I have an idea for a sequel—what do you think? **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N So this is it guys, final chapter. Enjoy…**

**EPOV**

We are still reeling from what the wolves have told us about James and his coven, well what's left of them now. I can't help but feel a little gratitude for their help, even if it was unintentional.

Bella has been so quiet since the wolves left, I would give anything to know what she is thinking right now. She is sitting beside me on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and cuddled into my side "Bella, love, are you ok?"

She looks up at me with wide, terrified eyes. God, it kills me to see her like this. "I don't want anyone to get hurt Edward, maybe if we just spoke to them…I don't know. There must be a safer way to resolve this"

"No Bella, we are not taking any chances with them after Alice's vision." I cup her chin in my hand "I'm not willing for them to get close enough to learn of your existence, I would never take that risk with you Bella."

"So everyone else is at risk instead, because of me?" a tear escapes Bella's eye and rolls down her cheek. I kiss it away. "Bella this isn't your fault, they don't even know about you, and they never will if I have anything to do with it."

"B…but that's why you're going to look for them, isn't it? So they won't find me?"

I don't answer and she takes my silence as confirmation "You can't" she pleads "what if you get hurt? It will be all my fault. Don't do this Edward, not for me."

I shake my head as I listen to her pleading. Bella somehow thinks that her life is worth less than anyone else's. How can I make her understand that I would die if anything were to happen to her? "Bella you have to believe me when I tell you that it will be alright, things aren't as bad as they seem. Let's not overreact before we know what's going on."

I can tell she wants to disagree with me but probably knows it will do her no good. I will never back down where Bella's safety is concerned.

That night Bella sleeps fitfully, she tosses and turns in my arms and lets out these random little whimpers that break my heart. I know she is having nightmares and I am at a loss as to how I can help her. At one stage she starts screaming for help, frightening me so much I have to wake her and hold her close while she calms down. Even my singing to her isn't helping tonight.

Bella wakes up early, she looks so worn out from her constant worrying and her restless night. "You should go back to sleep love, you look so tired."

"I'm okay" she yawns then sits up rubbing her grumbling tummy. "Gosh I'm starving, I don't usually get hungry if I'm stressed out."

"I'll make some pancakes, you stay here and I'll bring you breakfast in bed." I kiss her before heading off to make my hungry girl her breakfast.

"And bacon too" she shouts after me, making me grin.

**BPOV**

Edward makes a mean pancake. I gobble down my breakfast, beyond starving. I am yet again surprised at my increasing appetite but shrug it off, it makes Edward happy to see me eat so well. Maybe I am making up for the last few weeks when I hardly ate anything at all. I have some catching up to do.

I am exhausted too, I feel zapped of energy but I put it down to the fact that I'm still recovering from my recent illness. As the day wears on I can't stop yawning. I finally give in when Edward threatens to carry me upstairs. I head to bed for a nap. Edward says he wants to discuss the situation about the wolves and James with the rest of the family. I would like to be there to know what's going on but I am just too tired.

I climb into the comfy bed and snuggle against Edwards' pillow. It smells like him, I inhale deeply as I quickly drift off into a deep sleep.

It is still bright when I awake, I feel much more refreshed now after my nap…and hungry. I am alone in our room, Edward and the others must still be deciding what they are going to do about James. I hope they fill me in on what they decide, I need to know what is going on.

I am surprised to find the living room empty. Where is everyone? I stroll around for a few minutes looking for any sign of Edward but my rumbling tummy eventually gets the better of me. I decide to keep it simple and just make myself a quick sandwich. I just have it made when the sound of a door opening makes me jump.

Turning around quickly, I see Rosalie standing in the doorway watching me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she looks genuinely apologetic.

Things between Rosalie and I have been improving slowly. I don't think we will ever be as close as I am with Alice, but I hope we can be friendly at least. "That's ok, you just startled me is all. Um…where is everyone else."

"They got word from the wolves that the red haired vampire was spotted near the Canadian border, they didn't see James but they have always been together in the past, so he must be close by."

My stomach drops "So they all went to investigate?"

"Yep, everyone except me…and you of course." She smiles but I can tell she looks worried.

"Did they have any idea when they might be back?"

"No but I don't think they'll be back before midnight, they have a long way to go, and then they will have to deal with the others. It helps that the wolves are on to them though so at least they will have a good idea of where to look."

"Aren't you afraid Rosalie?" I sure am.

"Not afraid no, I can't help but worry about Emmett though. He sometimes acts before he thinks. But Carlisle will reign him in I'm sure, and Esme, I'm pretty sure she went in case he gets out of hand." Rosalie smiles slightly, "there's no need to worry Bella, there's six of them, and god knows how many wolves, against just two vampires. They will be fine."

Listening to Rosalie's explanation does relax me a bit. "So were you left behind to babysit?" I can't help my smirk.

"Yeah, Edward seems to think you might jump off a cliff if there isn't someone around to keep an eye on you." We both laugh at the ridiculous notion.

Still grinning, I pick up my chicken sandwich and take a bite. I chew for a few seconds then stop, it tastes funny. I spit my mouthful of food into the garbage and go to sniff the chicken in the sandwich to see if it's off. Ew, it smells really bad. How did I not notice that before?

Between the smell and the knowledge that I was eating gone off food I feel my stomach turn. I get a fierce pain in my tummy and run to the bathroom, knowing I am going to be sick. I retch for what feels like forever, purging everything from my stomach.

"Bella are you ok?" Rosalie frets at the bathroom door.

I can't speak for another few minutes, I need to catch my breath, damn I hate getting sick. "I'm ok Rosalie, the chicken was off but I didn't realise. Did you smell it, gosh it was rancid."

Rosalie scrunches up her nose "Bella all human food smells awful to vampires."

"Oh yeah, I forgot" I say weakly.

Rosalie helps me to my feet and to the couch. "Do you need anything, should I call Edward?"

"No I'll be fine in a minute, can I have a glass of water please?" Rosalie brings me the water, then hovers over me. I swear the way she is looking at me she is expecting me to keel over any second.

"Rosalie, seriously, I'm good. You can go back to whatever you were doing." Her watching me like this is making me feel uncomfortable.

"If you're sure you are alright?" she asks hesitantly.

"I'm fine, honestly, I'll call you if I need you." Looking at what she is wearing for the first time I realise she is wearing overalls. She must be working on her car again. Rosalie loves anything mechanical, she could spend the whole day tinkering with the engines of the cars in the garage. I suppose I have her to thank for the insane speeds Edward gets out of his Volvo, I'm sure it didn't leave the factory with that powerful engine.

Seeming happier with my promise to call her she heads outside. The change in Rosalie lately has surprised me, in a good way. She has never been _this_ nice to me before though. Maybe she has decided to accept me when she sees that I don't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

I don't feel ill again but I don't want to tempt fate so I decide not to eat for a few hours, I want to give my stomach a chance to settle down. After a while inside the house I get bored and decide to go for a stroll outside.

I miss Edward and I need to do something to occupy my mind while I wait for him to come home. I can't help the little twinges of panic that keep surfacing when I wonder what they are doing right now. Did they find James and the female? Have they been fighting? God I hope not. And I really hope everything goes okay with the wolves.

The wolves. I am still trying to wrap my head around that one. Werewolves are real, and they live here in Forks. I know I shouldn't be surprised at the existence of yet more mythical creatures, vampires _are_ real after all. Perhaps it's not the knowledge of the wolves themselves but the fact that Jacob is one of them.

That one shocked me for sure. I mean he's just a kid, right? But now that I think of it, Jacob looked different last night. He looked older, older than me now, and bigger. He must have grown a foot since the last time I saw him and that wasn't so long ago.

I look around me suddenly and realise I have strayed further from the house that I had intended. I am at the edge of the woods now, it looks dark and murky in there this late in the afternoon. It's full of dark shadows. I feel a shiver roll through me as I look into the eerie forest. Then I mentally slap myself and tell myself to snap out of it. All this stuff about werewolves and bloodthirsty vampires has me freaking out a little.

I decide to head back to the house. I cock my head to the side as I think I can hear Rosalie calling for me. She sounds frantic. She rounds the side of the house and I almost don't see her she is moving so fast. She stops dead about ten feet before she reaches me. I'm about to tell her to calm down but I am silenced when I catch sight of her face, her expression, she looks terrified. But she's not looking at me, she is looking directly behind me.

I turn to see what has caused her to look so scared, but all I see is a flash of red menacing eyes. Then I feel a sharp pain in the side of my head and my whole world goes black.

**A/N Oooh, sorry for the cliff-hanger ending. I just couldn't help myself. Obviously I have a sequel planned. If people really are interested I can start pretty soon on writing it but if they aren't pushed I can take a break from it and come back to it sometime in the future. So if you want it sooner rather than later…review and let me know!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read my story, and thanks especially to those of you who took time to review it. xx**


End file.
